


I won't take the easy road

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Penumbra (Video Games), SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Это АУ, совсем-совсем АУ, школьное АУ.Так что, в принципе, может читаться и как отдельное произведение.Даниэль - трудный подросток, Филипп - учитель физики в его школе. И заверте...
Relationships: Daniel (Amnesia)/Philip LaFresque
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я давно обещал, что напишу еще что-нибудь по Фрикам. И вот)  
> Это долгострой, очень-очень, пока он вообще состоит из множества разрозненных кусочков, которые я пытаюсь связать в единое адекватное повествование, так что не могу обещать, что буду часто выкладывать продолжение, но постараюсь. А также не могу обещать, что это будет выглядеть вот прям совсем адекватно, но все же, этой историей мне тоже хочется с вами поделиться, потому что она живет во мне вот уже больше года. Вдруг, кому-нибудь будет интересно)  
> Вот как-то так. Если не боитесь долгого ожидания проды, велком)

Менять работу всегда сложно. Люди привыкают к коллегам, к обстановке, распорядку. Даже если они их не устраивают. Привычка – удивительная вещь. Но Филипп был рад этой перемене. После смерти матери ему нужен был тайм-аут, поэтому он сделал все, чтобы попасть на работу в негосударственную школу, выбраться из которой на более престижную работу в последствии будет проще. Тем более, что и оплата там была куда приятней, чем в любой из государственных. А Филипп чувствовал, что у него не осталось сил прямо сейчас рваться вперед по карьерной лестнице с прежним энтузиазмом. Ему нужен был перерыв. Хотя бы один спокойный год, а потом он соберется, подаст документы в родной университет, допишет диссертацию и снова вернется на прежний курс.  
Филипп приложил руку ко лбу козырьком и поудобней ухватил коробку с вещами, которую держал подмышкой. Солнце светило в глаза, но он все равно смог рассмотреть здание со светлыми стенами – новая школа, в которой он собирался работать. Временно.  
Филипп уже был тут на собеседовании, так что знал нескольких своих коллег и свою непосредственную начальницу – миссис Тернер. Все они показались ему чрезвычайно милыми людьми. Филипп чувствовал, что новая работа будет приносить ему куда больше радости, чем могла бы в данный момент любая другая. Он вздохнул, все же немного нервничая, а потом решительно направился к зданию школы, улыбаясь встреченным по дороге детям.  
Коридоры школы были шумными и запруженными детьми, которые спешили на уроки. Филипп со своей коробкой лавировал между ними, кивком поздоровавшись с некоторыми из учителей, с которыми уже был знаком. Он подошел к кабинету миссис Тернер и постучался, а потом вошел, дождавшись приглашающего «войдите».  
Заместитель директора и по совместительству руководитель кадрового отдела школы мягко улыбнулась Филиппу.  
\- Мистер Лафреск, рада видеть вас. Давайте, я покажу вам ваш кабинет.  
Филипп тоже улыбнулся в ответ. Просто невозможно было не улыбнуться этой милой, пусть и чуть полноватой, чернокожей женщине, настолько обаятельной она была. Да, решение было принято верное.   
\- Спасибо. Я бы хотел успеть в библиотеку за своим экземпляром учебника, - он пожал плечами. – Сами знаете, они теперь все разные, стоит пролистать перед занятиями.  
Миссис Тернер встала и направилась к двери.  
\- Успеете, у вас первый урок только третий по счету, у одного из выпускных классов.  
Филипп про себя вздохнул. Тяжело начинать работу с тех детей, которые уже почти все знают. Ну, по крайней мере, должны знать. Или думают, что все знают. Ему было бы проще начать с классов помладше, но выбора никто не давал.  
Миссис Тернер как маленький ледокол проходила через поток детей и учителей, ведя Филиппа к его будущему месту работы. В это время она успевала еще и улыбаться ученикам, которые ее приветствовали, даже быстро отвечала на некоторые вопросы. Филипп следовал за ней, погружаясь в школьную суету, стряхивая с себя оцепенение, навалившееся в последнее время.  
Перед одной из дверей она остановилась и открыла ее, пропуская Филиппа внутрь.  
\- Ну, вот и ваш класс – 206, - она протянула ему ключ. – Осваивайтесь, если будут какие-то вопросы, обращайтесь ко мне, - и миссис Тернер снова заразительно улыбнулась.  
Филипп кивнул.  
\- Спасибо. Библиотека на первом этаже, я правильно помню?  
Замдиректора кивнула и закрыла за собой дверь, напоследок пожелав удачи. Филипп вздохнул и подошел к теперь своему столу. Класс ничем особо не отличался от типовых классов в любой школе. Да и сама школа была похожа на обычную, разве что детей было поменьше, да сумма, которая будет приходить на счет приятно грела. В школе даже не была введена форма. Как Филиппу объяснила миссис Тернер, директор считал более прогрессивным то, что ученики могут одеваться во что хотят, в рамках приличий, это не мешало их творческому потенциалу и развитию личности. Филипп в ответ на объяснение только пожал плечами, учителей от более-менее строгого стиля в одежде никто не освобождал.  
Филипп расставил свои вещи, обошел класс по кругу, осматриваясь, а потом сел за свой стол и закрыл на мгновение глаза. Тут начиналась новая глава его жизни, как он надеялся, счастливая глава. Определенно, все события последнего времени мало настраивали на оптимизм, но Филипп не привык отчаиваться. Поэтому он тихо вздохнул, открыл глаза и пошел в библиотеку.  
Спустя несколько часов, когда дети стали заполнять класс, Филипп все еще читал учебник. Он приветливо кивнул нескольким девушкам, которые с ним поздоровались. Комната наполнилась гомоном и смехом. Ножки стульев скрипели о пол, портфели со стуком опускались на столы. Филипп поглядывал на все это из-за края книжки со все возрастающим ужасом. Этих ребят на самом деле сложно было назвать детьми, почти взрослые, уже почти студенты, которым остался последний год, а свое студенчество Филипп до сих пор так до конца и не отпустил. Найти с ними общий язык будет не так просто.  
Когда прозвенел звонок, дети встали, чтобы поздороваться. Филипп тоже встал, чувствуя, как сильно в груди бьется сердце. Он не то, чтобы боялся, скорее ощущал некоторую нервозность. На него смотрело чуть больше двадцати пар глаз, с интересом, скепсисом, некоторые – с откровенной скукой. Всех их Филипп обвел взглядом, незаметно вздохнул и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Здравствуйте! Меня зовут мистер Лафреск, и я буду преподавать вам физику в этом году, - Филипп обернулся к доске и написал на ней маркером свое имя. – А теперь давайте я проведу перекличку и познакомлюсь со всеми вами. Можете садиться.  
Дети сели, Филипп тоже сел за свой стол, открыл журнал и начал перекличку с самой первой строчки.   
Во время переклички кто-то шуршал страницами учебника, пытаясь понять, с чем придется столкнуться в этом последнем, выпускном году, кто-то не поднимал глаз, пытаясь спрятать под столом мобильный телефон, кто-то, заскучав уже с первой минуты урока, рисовал непонятные загогулины на полях тетради.   
\- Саймон Джаррет, - улыбчивый парень сел на место, и почти сразу переключил свое внимание на девушку, на перекличке назвавшуюся Эшли. Дернул ее за одежду, она отмахнулась, перекинул на ее стол какую-то записку, она выразительно фыркнула, но записку развернула, что-то быстро написав в ответ, и вернув бумажку. Очаровательный, невинный, подростковый флирт вызывал у Филиппа улыбку, хотя вряд ли эти двое думали о чем-то серьезном в отношении друг друга. В их-то возрасте!  
Филипп отмечал всех в журнале, он, как и многие учителя, делал скидку тем, кто не ленился регулярно появляться на уроке. Его взгляд зацепился за одну фигуру, склонившуюся над тетрадью, парень, словно в задумчивости, опирался лбом на руку, прикрывая глаза, и крупно вздрогнул, когда тот, кого звали Саймоном, ткнул его в бок.   
\- Даниэль Оллфорд.   
Филипп отметил имя и про себя покачал головой. Он сам в студенческие годы прибегал к этому приему, ему казалось, что так он не заметно для преподавателей спит на лекциях, глупость какая, с учительского стола эта попытка обмануть выглядела невероятно наивно. Но то в университете! Не в школе же. Чем он вообще занимается, если к третьему уроку все еще настолько отключается?   
Филипп закрыл журнал и встал.   
\- Что ж, теперь, когда мы познакомились, думаю пора приступить к делу! В этом году нам придется рассмотреть несколько тем, и первая из них…  
Новый учебный год начался.  
***  
После уроков в самой школе мало кто оставался, ученики разлетались в разные стороны, по своим невероятно важным делам, от которых, как им казалось, зависит вся их дальнейшая жизнь. Саймон заколебался на крыльце школы и окликнул Даниэля.  
\- Эй! Ты сегодня как?   
Даниэль обернулся, явно удивленный, что друг о нем вообще вспомнил и пожал плечами.   
\- Домой. Отца нет, так что домой.   
Саймон с легким уколом сожаления махнул рукой Эшли, которая вопросительно приподняла брови уже почти у дороги, мол «Сегодня без меня!». Обычно они проходили с Эшли несколько кварталов вместе, смеясь и болтая, им было по пути… Но Даниэль выглядел более усталым чем обычно и Саймон не смог заставить себя бросить друга.   
\- Тогда я с тобой! Пригласишь же в гости?  
Даниэль улыбнулся, и Саймон почувствовал внутреннюю гордость за правильный выбор. С Эшли можно пройтись и завтра, у него с Эшли впереди еще много времени, а Даниэлю явно нужна была хоть чья-то поддержка.   
\- Конечно. Давай.   
Даниэль никогда не был особо разговорчивым, на взгляд Саймона он был «типичным британцем», хоть в музее показывай! Когда родители Саймона только переехали в Лондон из Торонто он удивился, что таких, как Даниэль, от которого за милю веяло какой-то аристократичностью (хотя, насколько знал сам Саймон, семья Даниэля была просто богата), было не так много, и идеальный лондонский акцент только усугублял дело. Саймон вообще удивлялся почему Даниэль не учится в какой-нибудь закрытой частной школе, полной лощеных выскочек в одинаковой форме… Но никогда не спрашивал напрямую. Возможно потому что Даниэль хотел как можно больше времени проводить с сестрой и закрытая школа лишила бы его этого… Лезть другу в душу Саймон считал нетактичным.   
\- А Хэйзел где?  
Саймон никогда не приходил к Даниэлю, когда дома был его отец. Да и сам Даниэль предпочел бы не приходить домой, когда там отец. Но сестру друга Саймон любил, и с удовольствием с ней общался, помогая скрасить скучные дни в постели, всегда рассказывал что-то интересное. Хэйзел тяжело болела, и уже давно, и Саймону было не сложно навещать ее, чтобы хоть как-то развлечь. Даниэль предпочитал читать Хэйзел книги или рассказывать о том, как прошел день в школе, Саймон же запойно пересказывал его сестренке различные страшилки из той тонны дешевых ужастиков, что он читал. Даниэль хмурился, но не мешал им развлекаться – у Саймона выходило так подать противную и жуткую историю, что Хэйзел никогда не пугалась по настоящему, только радостно забиралась под одеяло, откуда и смотрела на рассказчика, ловя каждое слово. Даниэль надеялся, что с ним сестре так же интересно, как и с его лучшим другом. Он вздохнул.  
\- В больнице, – и махнул рукой, увидев, как сразу подобрался Саймон, – нет, что-то плановое. Осмотр и тесты… Отец не дает мне самому поговорить с врачами, так что подробностей я не знаю. Схожу к ней завтра, как пустят.  
Саймон кивнул и полез в холодильник. Когда тут не было отца Даниэля, он чувствовал себя в этом доме комфортно, а Даниэль не возражал. Сам он, устроившись у распахнутой не по осенней погоде форточки, достал из кармана сигарету и поджег от плиты, затянувшись и, кажется впервые за день, расслабив напряженные плечи. Саймон принюхался.  
\- Ты что, травку куришь? Обалдел?  
Даниэль пожал плечами.  
\- Слушай, не надо. У меня был жутко тяжелый день, отца не будет часа четыре и мне просто необходимо немного расслабиться.  
Саймон не одобрял. Но Саймон вообще много чего не одобрял – травку, острый нож в сумке, то, что Даниэль предпочитает не говорить о своем отце и не вспоминать о матери… То, что старательно прячет синяки на руках. Саймон беспокоился за друга, правда, он знал, что Даниэль – умница, ни разу не слышал, чтобы тот матерился, или что стал хуже учиться, нет, он по прежнему подавал большие надежды, но Саймону все казалось, что друг на пределе. Что еще чуть-чуть, совсем немного, одна капля – и он сорвется. А увидеть лучшего друга, собирающегося поступать в универ, мечтающего о карьере врача, благо именно на эту цель у Даниэля есть счет в банке, оставленный после смерти матерью, сдолбившмся наркоманом, которого дружки из «плохой компании» прирезали за дозу в подворотне, Саймон совсем не хотел. Даниэль был и так надломлен, хоть этого и не видел никто кроме единственного друга и, пожалуй, Хэйзел – надломлен сначала смертью матери, потом болезнью сестры, тиранией отца… И он был какой-то… Очень одинокий. У Саймона была Эшли… Ну, то есть он надеялся, что когда-нибудь она будет именно у «Саймона». А у Даниэля не было никого настолько же близкого, более того, Даниэль даже не хотел попытаться построить с кем-то отношения. Все считали его милым, обаятельным, в большинстве своем с ним приятельствовали… Но друг у него был только один. И Саймона это беспокоило – не то, что Даниэль может, например, начать ревновать к Эшли, нет, тот сам подталкивал его в спину, шипя на ухо «подойди к ней, заговори, она же нравится тебе!» в том книжном, в котором они случайно наткнулись на одноклассницу, и улыбался, когда Саймон рассказывал, куда еще ему удалось Эшли затащить, а то, что Даниэль при этом не завидовал и не делал никаких попыток найти себе кого-то… Ну хоть кого-то. Он помахал рукой, разгоняя легко опознаваемый дым от травки.  
\- Завязывай с этим. Скоро тебе уже скоро вступительные сдавать, если хочешь поступать. Все мозги прокуришь.  
Даниэль самодовольно улыбнулся, выкинув окурок в окно.  
\- Нет в мире столько травки, чтобы сгубить такие мозги.  
***  
Осень вступала в свои права и листья то здесь, то там начали желтеть и облетать.  
Даниэль хмуро постучал в дверь и, дождавшись сурового «войдите», шагнул в класс.  
\- Извините, я опоздал, – привычная скороговорка.  
Он ненавидел первые уроки – никогда не мог заставить себя проснуться вовремя и, естественно, опаздывал. Но поделать с собой ничего не мог – он был типичной «совой», а этот жестокий мир строили жаворонки. К которым, как ни противно, относился Лафреск – вот физик-то никогда на свои уроки не опаздывал. Даниэль посмотрел на класс и увидел, как Саймон закатил глаза, всем своим видом показывая «ты опять проспал!». Лафреск, недовольный тем, что пришлось прерваться, выдержал паузу, явно выбирая между тем, чтобы помучить Даниэля, выясняя причины его опоздания, или просто вернуться к уроку, плюнул и выбрал второе:  
\- Садись. Постарайся больше не опаздывать.  
Даниэль буркнул «спасибо» и сел на свое место рядом с Саймоном, проигнорировав дружеское «и чем же ты опять полночи занимался?». Настроения болтать на уроке не было, тем более, что не хотелось привлекать лишнего внимания учителя. Он устало потер глаза. Ничем он не занимался – просто сестренке, Хэйзел, стало хуже этой ночью, и Даниэль боялся идти спать, пока не услышал, как сестра задышала во сне ровно и спокойно. Ему казалось, что пока он рядом, с Хэйзел не случится ничего плохого, просто не может случиться, что он сможет как-то… Заговорить, заколдовать болезнь сестры и она обязательно поправится, пока брат будет рядом. Нужно только быть рядом, ничего, он потерпит, вырваться из дома, как только исполнится восемнадцать – не такая уж и заветная мечта, сбежать от отца он успеет всегда, главное – подождать, пока сестренка поправится, он просто не может бросить ее, она такая слабая сейчас, хоть и пытается утешить его самого. Наверное, он плохо скрывает как волнуется за свою Хейзэл…  
\- Даниэль!  
Шепот заставил его резко вздрогнуть и вскинуть голову, моргая на яркий свет. Он что, заснул? Плохо. Зачем он вообще пошел на физику? Лучше было остаться дома и поспать до следующего урока, чем так мучиться, пытаясь не отключиться под занудные формулы, в которых все равно нет желания разбираться. Он благодарно кивнул Саймону. Пусть лучше его будит друг, чем учитель. Даниэль встряхнулся, пожалел, что не выпил по дороге кофе, и попытался сосредоточиться на уроке.  
Не то чтобы физика не давалась ему. Ему, в общем-то давалось все, просто чем дальше, тем сложнее было сосредоточиться на учебе, постоянно хотелось спать, но Даниэль, чем дальше тем больше, понимал, что не может спокойно выспаться в собственном доме. Что-то постоянно было не так – либо он прислушивался с дыханию Хэйзел, либо, лежа в своей кровати, ловил себя на том, что вслушивается в тишину, пытается различить, не раздадутся ли шаги отца. Хотя тот почти не заходил в его комнату, Даниэля преследовала слегка параноидальная мысль о том, чтобы поставить на дверь замок. Пока мать была жива, Даниэль о таком никогда не думал.   
А теперь ему не хотелось возвращаться домой. Почти никогда, если дома не было Хэйзел. Сестра была единственной причиной, по которой ему хотелось вернуться. А так… Ну, в конце концов, ему просто некуда было идти, а где-то нужно было есть и ночевать. Поэтому часто после школы он бесцельно бродил по улицам, убивая время, заходя в мелкие магазинчики, иногда тратя деньги на кино – в основном, чтобы проспать почти весь сеанс. Если хватало сил – то оставался в библиотеке. Но сегодня он в библиотеку не пошел.   
Даниэль сидел на скамейке и думал, какова вероятность вляпаться в неприятности, достав косячок посреди улицы. Ну, не улицы, парка, но все равно общественного места. Синяки болели – после того как отец стегнул ремнем по вскинутым в защите рукам на бледной коже налились слишком яркие пятна. Даниэля раздражало, с какой легкостью на нем остаются следы. Саймон, узнав впервые о том, что делает его отец, был в ужасе «ты должен кому-то рассказать!» сказал он, но Даниэль не слушал. Рассказать? Чтобы что-то случилось? Отец в жизни не поднимет руки на Хэйзел, а ей он сейчас нужен. Она ничего не знает, они оба скрывают от нее, а ей нужна забота отца, и, черт подери, нужны его деньги. И он ей тоже нужен, конечно, он не бросит сестренку, как бы ни хотелось плюнуть на все и сбежать из дома. Он подождет сколько нужно, чтобы быть рядом с сестрой, а пара синяков и измотанные нервы – в конце концов, это не так уж и важно…  
\- Не сиди на скамейке, замерзнешь.  
Даниэль открыл глаза и увидел перед собой учителя физики – того самого Филиппа Лафреска.  
\- Мне не холодно.  
Филипп почему то медлил уходить, стоял рядом и смотрел на подростка. Явно замерз – даже губы побледнели, но домой идти не хочет. Наверное, поссорился с кем-то.  
\- Ты на мой урок стал часто опаздывать. И сегодня слушал невнимательно. Если тебе что-то непонятно –спроси, я объясню… Хочешь, сядем в кафе напротив?  
Даниэль недоверчиво посмотрел на учителя. Он педофил или решил ему наркоту загнать? Какая ему разница, что с ним происходит. Но сидеть на скамейке и правда было холодно, а еще грустно и одиноко, и он кивнул.  
\- Ну, давайте, зайдем…  
***  
Филипп принес два чая и сел перед нахохлившимся Даниэлем. Кафешка была маленькая, каких много ближе к окраинам города, чай был горячий, а большего, кажется, замерзшему подростку было и не нужно. Филипп вздохнул, решаясь взять быка за рога.  
\- Ну, рассказывай, - Филипп положил в чашку две ложки сахара, размешивая и готовясь слушать.  
Даниэль посмотрел на него с подозрением, слегка наклонив голову. Типичный колючий подросток, Филипп внутренне улыбнулся, вспоминая себя десять лет назад. Нет, он был не таким, но понять мог.  
\- Что именно вас интересует? Вроде бы, я не провалил ни одного теста…  
Даниэль так до конца и не мог понять, что может быть учителю от него нужно. Они действительно пошли в кафе, Филипп купил ему чай и даже булочку с корицей, которая заманчиво пахла, но разговор не слишком располагал к еде.  
\- Почему ты опаздываешь? Почему спишь на уроках? Почему не спешишь вечерами домой? – на каждый вопрос Филипп загибал палец, пристально смотря на Даниэля.  
Парень мотнул головой, потом пожал плечами.  
\- Вы уже слышали, наверное, зачем мне еще раз рассказывать?  
Филипп покачал головой.  
\- Нет, не слышал, не стремлюсь узнавать сплетни. Так что я был бы очень рад, если бы ты мне сам все рассказал.  
Даниэль с подозрением посмотрел на него, вздохнул, а потом решил, что все равно ничего не потеряет. Косточки ему перемыли уже порядочно, все вокруг знали, что происходит в его семье, те, кто стремился с ним дружить – сочувствовали, те же, кому он не нравился – злорадствовали. И ему мучительно хотелось выговориться, хоть кому-то. Не рассказать все, конечно, никому не нужно было знать все, особенно в школе. Все знал только Саймон, а он его не предаст и не расскажет. Но просто выплеснуть напряжение, копившееся внутри. Лафреск для этого подходил не хуже остальных, тем более что сам напросился.  
\- Полтора года назад у меня умерла мама…  
Филипп сидел и слушал не такой длинный, но бесконечно печальный рассказ. При словах о смерти матери Даниэля, внутри что-то екнуло, потянуло уже почти отпустившей болью. Хотелось сказать «я понимаю», но Филипп решил не перебивать.  
\- А потом Хэйзел заболела, и отец… В общем, мы с ним не ладим после этого.  
На лице физика появилась странная жесткая улыбка, совершенно для него не характерная, и Даниэль на мгновение замолчал, пораженный.  
\- Поэтому ты не идешь домой? Из-за отца? Ругаетесь часто?  
Даниэль пожал плечами, потом мотнул головой.  
\- Нет… Не только, - и когда он сказал это, он понял, что сказал правду, не только из-за отца. – Просто не хочу домой.  
Филипп отхлебнул из чашки, а Даниэль решил, что раз уж он все сказал, можно, наконец, съесть булочку. Конечно, он не был голодным, отец бы себе такого позора не позволил, но просто от нее так вкусно пахло, что удержаться было невозможно.  
\- Понимаю, - Филипп снова чуть зло улыбнулся, вспоминая, как у него тряслись руки, когда он читал письмо от Говарда. – У нас с отцом тоже… не задалось. Не буду лезть не в свое дело, но может вам поговорить?  
Даниэль покачал головой, жуя булочку. Жест означал «разговорами ничего не решишь». Филипп вздохнул. Ему искренне было жаль парнишку. В процессе разговора он действительно вспомнил, что ему что-то такое рассказывали коллеги, говорили, что раньше Даниэль был совсем другим, а потом мальчика как подменили. Ну что ж, теперь было понятно, почему.  
\- Ну, если хочешь, можешь оставаться в классе, делать уроки. Я все равно обычно задерживаюсь…  
Даниэль улыбнулся, немного фальшиво, вытер руки салфеткой и встал, закидывая рюкзак на плечо.  
\- Нет, спасибо, я лучше сам. Но спасибо за предложение, мистер Лафреск, и за чай тоже. Я, пожалуй, пойду.  
Даниэль еще хотел сказать спасибо за то, что ему дали выговориться, но ему показалось, что это прозвучит глупо. Так что он развернулся и вышел из кафе.  
Филипп остался сидеть, мгновение смотря на дверь, за которой скрылся Даниэль. На секунду ему хотелось сказать «можешь звать меня по имени», но потом он решил, что это будет неуместно между учителем и учеником. Что-то было в этом парне, что-то цепляющее, как больной зуб, который хотелось потрогать языком. Филипп встряхнулся и решительно допил свою чашку. Ему тоже было пора домой.


	2. Chapter 2

Саймону Даниэль не то чтобы нравился… Просто он был другом. А для Саймона это много значило. Во-первых, он был канадцем, и гордился этим, а гордиться тем, что ты не родился в Британии, тут, складывалось ощущение, считалось чуть ли не неприличным. Но Саймон считал свою страну крутой и суровой, в Лондоне хотя бы знали о том, что Канада – это не какое-то приложение к Америке. И не морщили лоб, пытаясь вспомнить не выдуманный ли это город – Торонто, и не находится ли он где-то рядом с Ледяной Стеной или в землях снежной королевы. В общем-то, у Саймона было мало друзей, но много приятелей, что совершенно не мешало ему друзей по-настоящему ценить. Он ценил Даниэля, пока тот был «популярным» парнем в классе, и не перестал ценить, когда он стал озлобленным, язвительным одиночкой, хотя многие, почти все, после такой перемены от Даниэля отвернулись. Саймон спокойно усвоил, что нельзя говорить ничего плохого про сестру Даниэля (он и не собирался никогда, Хэйзел была славной девочкой), не обсуждать слишком подробно проблемы Даниэля и не звать его различными сокращенными вариантами имени (от вариаций на тему «Дэни» или «Дэн» тот жутко бесился).   
Тем не менее, Даниэль был не единственным, кто волновал Саймона, и тот был даже рад, когда Даниэль, кривясь, рассказал что новый учитель физики лезет не в свое дело и другим в душу. В конце концов, если бы кто-нибудь присмотрел за тем, чтобы этот гений не нашел себе неприятностей, пусть хоть и учитель, Саймон со спокойной душой пригласил бы Эшли покататься, или еще куда-нибудь… Ну и вообще сосредоточился бы на Эшли.   
Так что новому учителю Саймон был, пожалуй, даже, рад.   
***  
Филипп потянулся и с тоской посмотрел на пачку еще не проверенных контрольных. Брать работу на дом он не хотел категорически, легче было посидеть прямо в школе и проверить, чем тащить всю эту кипу с собой, а потом еще и дома сидеть. Дома ему хотелось отдыхать, смотреть телевизор, тупить в интернете, да что угодно, кроме ненавистных контрольных. Филипп думал о том что нужно дома выделить какое-то время и вернуться к научной работе, пока он не забыл вообще все, чтобы была возможность вернуться в университет… Но пока дни становились холоднее, год еще только начинался, и он все давал себе поблажку на «немного прийти в себя», хотя и осознавал что пора с этим заканчивать.   
Он встал и подошел к окну. За стеклом шел противный дождь, не мелкий, но и не ливень, дождь, обещающий идти еще очень долго, до конца света, если не повезет. Филипп с отвращением подумал о том, как ему придется идти до машины с кипой бумажек, которые обязательно намокнут даже под зонтом, но которые совершенно не желали влезать в портфель. Деревья еще не успели потерять зеленую листву, так что можно было подумать, что сейчас лето, а не конец сентября. Филипп перевел взгляд вниз, отвлекаясь от хмурого неба. На скамейке во дворе школы кто-то сидел. Зонта у этого кого-то не было, а судя по худой фигуре – это было один из учеников школы. Филипп покачал головой, с облегчением посмотрел на кипу бумажек на столе, быстро сунул руки в рукава куртки, захватил зонт и вышел за дверь. Определенно, стоило переключиться с режима работа-дом-работа, если его радовала любая возможность отвлечься.   
Дождь действительно был именно таким мерзким, как Филипп предполагал, смотря из окна. Еще и ветер постоянно швырял капли прямо в лицо, дергал зонт за края, норовя вырвать из рук. Филипп пригнулся и поспешил к скамейке. При ближайшем осмотре, фигурой на скамейке оказался Даниэль, который пытался спастись от дождя, кутаясь в куртку. Филипп протянул зонтик, прикрывая им своего ученика.  
\- Ты почему домой не идешь?  
Даниэль вздрогнул и поднял на Филиппа взгляд, он явно был погружен в свои мысли. Ответил не сразу, словно решал для себя – а стоит ли вообще обращать внимание на вопрос или лучше сделать вид, что Филипп – приведение или навязчивая галлюцинация, и игнорировать его вмешательство в эти, по мнению Филиппа, весьма показушные подростковые страдания под дождем на скамеечке. Даже не в кафе.   
\- С отцом поругался, - он, наконец, пожал плечами и посмотрел куда-то вдаль.  
Филипп вздохнул и переступил с ноги на ногу. Он прекрасно помнил, что такое подростковая склонность к драматизму и верил, что Даниэль может досидеться тут до воспаления легких – упрямства хватит.   
\- Пойдем в учительскую, у нас там чай есть. Посидишь, пока дождь не закончится.  
Даниэль сначала скептично посмотрел на Филиппа, заставляя того немотивированно занервничать, но потом пожал плечами и встал со скамейки. Они шли под одним зонтом, и Филипп все еще чувствовал себя неуютно в обществе хмурого и молчаливого Даниэля. Подростки, даже с проблемами, такими быть не должны. Другие учителя говорили, что раньше он таким не был, что до смерти матери Даниэль был чуть ли не звездой класса, одним из самых популярных парней в школе. Симпатичный, умный, хорошо учился, учеба вообще давалась ему легко… Из обеспеченной семьи. Звезда, одним словом. А потом его будто подменили, он даже одеваться стал иначе, не только вести себя. Филипп покосился на парня, шагающего рядом. От него веяло проблемным подростком, хотя он и умудрялся при всех своих прогулах и при том, что он частенько спал на уроках, учиться хорошо. Словно выучить предмет ему было проще – просто, чтобы от него отстали.   
Так, в молчании, они и дошли до учительской. Филипп открыл дверь своим ключом и впустил Даниэля. Тот с подозрением зашел в комнату, в которую обычно учеников не пускали, осмотрелся, как кот, покружив, а потом сел на один из стульев. Филипп кинул еще взгляд на контрольные и решил, что забота о своем ученике – более первостепенная задача. А Даниэль, попав в теплое помещение, начал дрожать от холода, на котором ему пришлось просидеть какое-то время. Тем более, он был весь мокрый насквозь, поэтому Филипп поставил чайник и нашел чистую кружку.  
\- Сахар?  
Даниэль снова вздрогнул и поднял на него глаза. Филиппу безумно хотелось вытряхнуть его из тех мыслей, которые его одолевали, потому что мысли точно были невеселые. Даниэль слово выпадал из реальности, забывая где и рядом с кем находится.  
\- Две ложки, пожалуйста.  
Филипп кивнул и улыбнулся Даниэлю, заставляя того слегка улыбнуться в ответ. Возможно всего лишь вежливость, но лучше чем ничего. Это выглядело как маленькая победа, и Филипп поставил себе мысленно плюсик. Все-таки что-то.  
Чайник вскипел быстро, Филипп кинул в две кружки пакетики чая, насыпал сахар, перемешал. Одну из кружек он поставил к себе на стол, а вторую протянул Даниэлю. И вот это действительно была победа, потому что его взгляд в этот момент совершенно изменился, Филипп даже замер на мгновение. Даниэль посмотрел на него прямым, открытым взглядом, полным благодарности, нормальной человеческой благодарности, словно на секунду исчезла стена, которой мальчишка себя окружал.  
\- Спасибо, - Даниэль двумя руками взял кружку, грея пальцы.  
Филипп поежился, странный это все-таки был парень, пробормотал что-то, более-менее похожее на «не за что» и вернулся к своему столу. Как бы там ни было, контрольные нужно было проверить.  
Он попытался сосредоточиться на физических формулах, но не мог не кидать иногда взгляд на Даниэля. Тот сидел с телефоном в руках, видимо, переписываясь с друзьями или что-то еще, чем там занимаются в телефонах современные подростки. В какой-то момент их глаза случайно встретились, и Филипп с удивлением отметил, что они у Даниэля насыщенного зеленого цвета. Он подумал, что будь Даниэль девушкой, можно было бы сказать, что ведьмовские… И только через секунду он понял, что они уже какое-то время смотрят друг другу в глаза, смутился и перевел взгляд обратно на бумаги. Он услышал, как Даниэль тихо хмыкнул, и разозлился сам на себя. Конечно, куда интересней рассматривать что и кого угодно, чем проверять работы. Филипп решительно перевернул страничку. Пора было брать себя в руки и делать свою жизнь более организованной.  
Через какое-то время он наткнулся на работу самого Даниэля и с каким-то непонятным ему самому удовольствием отметил, что работа написана хорошо, и придраться можно разве что к оформлению.  
\- Ты молодец, хорошо написал. А вот Саймону стоит подтянуть тему. Может, позанимаешься с ним? – Филипп снова поднял взгляд на Даниэля. Того хотелось растормошить, увидеть более живым, что ли. Молчание было не то чтобы прямо тяжелым, но все-таки напрягающим.   
Даниэль пожал плечами, потом покачал головой.  
\- Думаю, он сам справится. Ну, или спросит у вас. Я не слишком хорошо умею объяснять.  
Филипп хмыкнул.  
\- С другом ему точно будет проще. Попробуй, может тебе самому понравится.   
Даниэль мельком улыбнулся и снова залип в телефон. Телефоны изобрели, чтобы эффектно уходить от разговора, а совсем не для общения, это точно. Филипп еще какое-то время помедитировал над его работой, а потом со вздохом принялся за следующую. Каким-то непонятным образом после того, как они перебросились парой фраз, атмосфера в комнате стала чуть менее напряженной.  
Когда Филипп закончил, дождь уже прошел, и за окном были сумерки. Даниэль лежал головой на руках, видимо, заснув. Филипп задумался о том, что же такого происходит в его жизни, если он постоянно такой усталый. Он сложил работы аккуратной стопкой и, наконец, встал из-за стола. Он чувствовал, как все тело затекло, хотелось размяться, но надо было ехать домой. Филипп подошел к Даниэлю и на мгновение замер. Парень выглядел таким спокойным во сне, умиротворенным. Приятное разнообразие с его вечно хмурым и напряженным видом. Филипп вздохнул, ему жалко было будить Даниэля, но оставаться в школе на ночь тоже было нельзя. Он аккуратно потряс его за плечо. Даниэль тихо вздохнул, потом открыл глаза, выпрямился, поморгал и потер лицо, просыпаясь.  
\- Если хочешь, я подвезу тебя до дома, - Филипп поправил лямку портфеля на плече.  
Даниэль покачал головой, вытащил телефон, взглянув на часы, встал и взял в руки свою сумку.  
\- Нет, спасибо, у меня тут автобус рядом.  
Филипп пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, как знаешь. Будь только осторожен.  
Даниэль кивнул и снова улыбнулся. Улыбка ему все-таки больше шла, чем это вечно озлобленное и уставшее выражение лица.  
\- Не беспокойтесь за меня. До свидания.  
Он накинул сумку на плечо и быстро вышел за дверь. Филипп постоял еще мгновение посреди комнаты. Даниэль оказался… Другим, чем он думал. Филиппа грызло любопытство пополам с учительским инстинктом. Он чувствовал ответственность за всех своих учеников, не мог иначе, а с Даниэлем явно творилось что-то неладное. Ему хотелось помочь, но Филипп не знал, как. Он физику преподавал, а не был школьным психологом, все-таки. Он в последний раз окинул взглядом комнату, выключил чайник из сети и вышел, закрыв дверь на ключ. Шагов Даниэля уже не было слышно в коридоре.  
***  
На большом перерыве Даниэль сидел на подоконнике в коридоре и рассеяно крутил в руках зажигалку. Саймон пытался отвлечь друга от мрачных мыслей рассказом о новой хоррор-игре, которую нашел в сети. Он эмоционально жестикулировал, размахивал руками, показывая «воооот такого» монстра с «вооот такой пилой», который гоняется за тобой по уровню, но украдкой посматривал на друга, который не выражал интереса, отделываясь редкими дежурными фразами. Саймона беспокоило состояние Даниэля, беспокоило растущее в нем напряжение. Он знал, что с Хэйзел все не так хорошо, как они с братом пытаются показать, но от помощи они оба упорно отказывались, так что Саймону оставалось только наблюдать, рассказывать веселые страшные истории и кормить Даниэля домашней едой иногда.  
Видимо, сегодня произошло что-то особенно скверное, раз друг вел себя настолько отстраненно. Саймон даже боялся спросить, наверное, не желая услышать слишком плохие новости. Правда, он надеялся, что чем-то действительно важным Даниэль бы с ним поделился.  
Саймон почувствовал опасность, когда к ним направился один из школьных хулиганов – из тех, что пристают ко всем и сразу, лишь бы укусить побольнее. Даниэль тоже заметил это и напрягся, скользнув вниз с подоконника. Грег, махина здоровее Даниэля раза в два, приближался к ним уверенно, слегка улыбаясь, явно уже выбрав себе жертву. Даниэль опытность чуял отлично, поэтому замер, скрестив руки на груди, а Саймон начал потихоньку беспокоиться. Он не любил драки, он вообще предпочитал не драться, не смотря на свой внушительный рост. Даже будучи на голову выше большинства одноклассников, он предпочитал решать проблемы мирно. Не то чтобы он был отъявленным пацифистом, но все же…  
\- Ну, привет, красавица! – Грег закинул руку Даниэлю на плечо, будто они были товарищами. – Как твои дела?  
Даниэль напрягся еще больше, постаравшись вывернуться из нежелательных объятий, впрочем, безуспешно. Он вообще не очень-то любил вторжение в свое личное пространство. Саймон приготовился разнимать драку, увидев, как опасно сузились глаза друга.  
\- Все в порядке, Грегори, спасибо.  
Грег фыркнул и прижал к себе Даниэля еще сильнее.  
\- Что так официально? Мы ж с тобой друзья! – он неприятно ухмыльнулся. – Кстати, как там твоя сестрица?  
Даниэль, все же, смог вывернуться и отступил на шаг, стараясь держать себя в руках. Саймон знал, что его друг не любил, когда к нему прикасаются без спроса, тем более – такие личности, как Грег. Даниэль злился, и у него это, обычно, поначалу принимало вот такую форму холодной вежливости, прежде чем окончиться взрывом.   
\- У Хэйзел тоже все в порядке, спасибо за беспокойство.  
Грег пожал плечами, а потом положил руки в карманы.  
\- А то мы тут беспокоимся, когда ж она уже, наконец, помрет, - он ухмыльнулся еще шире. – Тогда ты, наконец, по праву сможешь носить все ее милые платьишки, да, принцесса? Сам, небось, ждешь, не дождешься! Ну и папины денежки тогда достанутся только тебе, круто же!  
И вот тогда Даниэль ударил. У него временами совершенно сносило крышу, и Саймон понять не мог, откуда в Даниэле столько агрессии и желания причинить боль. Саймон видел, как с каждым словом друг напрягается все больше, но, видимо, его терпение закончилось, и он ударил обидчика прямо в лицо. Какая-то девочка закричала, дерущиеся покатились по полу, Саймон попытался выхватить Даниэля из драки, но ему не удалось, они вцепились друг в друга слишком крепко. Даниэль дрался грязно, метя в глаза, и Саймон не мог подступиться к ним.  
\- Хватит, остановитесь! У вас обоих будут проблемы! – Саймон попробовал обратиться к разуму обоих парней, но они его не слышали. Не слишком разумная была мысль, взывать к здравому смыслу, когда оба валяются на полу и чуть ли не рычат друг на друга.   
В какой-то момент Даниэль оказался сверху, и он быстро воспользовался своим преимуществом, ударив Грега сначала в солнечное сплетение, заставляя согнуться, а потом в ухо, лишая его слуха на какое-то время. Саймон попытался стащить друга с противника, но чуть не получил сам.  
\- Даниэль, остановись! Хватит, он сдается!  
Но Даниэль его не слышал, снова и снова ударяя того, кто лежал под ним. Грег старался защититься, но, видимо, дезориентированный, не мог разобрать, что происходит. И тогда Саймон решил, что не справится сам. Самым близким к месту драки оказался кабинет физики, куда он и побежал, боясь не успеть.  
***  
Филипп ел яблоко, лениво просматривая журнал, когда в его кабинет ворвался запыхавшийся Саймон Джаррет.  
\- Там.. Он… Он убьет его! – парень тыкал куда-то в сторону коридора, говоря нечетко от того, что пытался отдышаться.  
Филипп вскочил со стула, откладывая все свои дела.  
\- Кто кого убьет, говори яснее!  
Саймон сглотнул, восстанавливая дыхание.  
\- Даниэль убьет Грега! Они подрались!  
Филипп выскочил за дверь, оставив Саймона за собой. Драку он нашел по визгам девочек и одобрительным крикам парней. Вокруг двоих дерущихся собралась небольшая толпа, так что пробиться к ним стоило некоторого труда. Картина, которую увидел Филипп, ему крайне не понравилась. Даниэль, сам помятый и с кровью, текущей из носа, сидел на своем противнике и бил его куда придется. Грег выглядел еще хуже, у него уже заплыл глаз, и он старался защититься руками, как мог. Филипп подумал, что Даниэль, хоть и выглядит худющим, вполне может быть тем еще мелким зверенышем.  
Филипп схватил Даниэля за руку и сдернул его с Грега, ставя на ноги. Даниэль попытался вырваться, явно не осознавая происходящего и не понимая, кто его держит, но сил справиться со взрослым мужчиной ему уже не хватило, благо Филипп уже давно не был подростком.  
\- Отведите его к медсестре! – он махнул рукой приятелям Грега, которые уже поднимали того на ноги. – А с тобой я сам поговорю. Ко мне в кабинет, живо!  
Он подтолкнул Даниэля в спину, поймал растерянный взгляд Саймона и покачал головой. О таких вещах стоило говорить наедине. Саймон молодец, что позвал его, как только понял, что не справится сам. По крайней мере, только у Саймона хватило мозгов кого-то позвать, остальные – стояли и смотрели, наслаждаясь зрелищем.   
Когда дверь захлопнулась, Даниэль сел за свою парту и приложил пальцы к носу, поморщившись, увидев на них кровь. Достал из кармана носовой платок, приложил к лицу. На белой ткани почти сразу проступили ярко-красные пятна. Даниэль, взъерошенный, со сверкающими глазами, выглядел более живым, чем за весь предыдущий месяц, хоть и слегка маньячным. От плещущегося в крови адреналина, он явно пока еще не чувствовал боли, но она еще придет. Филипп встал напротив него, опираясь на следующую парту.  
\- Ну, и что это было?  
Даниэль злобно посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Его еще потряхивало, хотя было видно, что напряжение драки уже начало потихоньку его отпускать.  
\- Он говорил гадости про мою сестру.  
Филипп вздохнул, подвинул стул и сел на него верхом, опираясь локтями на спинку. Так было легче смотреть Даниэлю в лицо.  
\- Это всего лишь слова. А ты его измочалил в мясо. Ты понимаешь, что тебя могут отстранить от занятий?  
Даниэль дернул плечом.  
\- Плевать. Нагоню. А он больше не будет говорить гадости.  
Филипп хмыкнул. Злобный зверек. А казался таким приличным и тихим, пусть и измученным, мальчиком.   
\- Все равно будет, ты сам это знаешь. Некоторые люди просто такие. Учись выходить из таких ситуаций словами – это куда эффективней.  
Даниэль, наконец, посмотрел на него и криво улыбнулся, отняв платок от лица. Кровь идти перестала, даже нос не так уж сильно и опух, только по подбородку размазалась, уже потерявшая ярко-алый цвет, подсыхающая жидкость.   
\- Я умею, просто не хочу. Слова не помогают с такими, как Грегори.  
Филипп пожал плечами, а потом вздохнул.  
\- Давай обработаем тебя, - он встал и подошел к своему столу, где хранил небольшую аптечку. Просто на всякий случай. – Тебя отец ругать не будет за драку?  
\- Ему все равно, - Даниэль прозвучал грустно, и Филипп отвлекся от копания в ящике, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
Паренька хотелось обнять и согреть, настолько жалко он выглядел. Вся живость схлынула с него, и теперь он казался совсем измученным – избитый, с потухшими глазами, снова отстраненный. Момент открытости, когда сломалась стена, прошел, и мальчик снова выстраивал вокруг себя щиты отчужденности. Он уже, казалось, и сам жалел о своем срыве. Филипп вздохнул и вернулся к Даниэлю с влажной салфеткой, антисептиком и пластырем – Грег умудрился поцарапать ему лоб.  
Даниэль слегка зашипел, когда вата с обеззараживающим средством коснулась кожи. Филипп же в очередной раз удивился тому, насколько бледным и усталым он выглядит. Когда он заклеивал ранку на лбу, коснулся случайно пальцами гладкой кожи, посмотрел в запрокинутое лицо Даниэля, отмечая четко очерченные брови и длинные черные ресницы. Все же, был бы девушкой – был бы сущей красавицей. Филипп отдернул руку и отвернулся.  
\- Все, можешь идти, - он вздохнул, успокаиваясь. – Обещай мне больше не драться.  
Даниэль за его спиной отодвинул стул, вставая, и хмыкнул. Он явно был удивлен, что так легко отделался. Наверное, поэтому и ответил чуть более открыто, чем обычно:  
\- Не могу обещать, не могу молчать в ответ на оскорбления, - Филипп услышал, как Даниэль остановился, прежде чем выйти за дверь. – Спасибо.  
И он не успел ничего ответить, когда дверь хлопнула, закрываясь.  
Филипп присел обратно на парту, смотря перед собой. Совсем не дело было, лезть к кому-то. Да, он учитель, но, тем не менее, вмешательству в чужую жизнь должны быть границы. Тем более, когда речь шла о Даниэле, который буквально излучал проблемы. С этим надо было что-то делать, но Филипп был абсолютно без понятия, что именно.  
***  
Даниэль не рассказал бы никому, особенно близким – сестре или Саймону, о том, что он не может спать. И, естественно, он скорее язык бы себе откусил, чем рассказал о чем-то подобному человеку, который когда-то был родным – отцу. Но факт остается фактом – Даниэль не может нормально спать. Паранойя, не дающая закрыть глаза, подкрадывалась незаметно. Сначала, когда Хэйзел только заболела, а Даниэль был напуган до беспомощных слез – смертью матери, болезнью сестры, тем, что ничего не мог с этим поделать, он просто дремал в кресле рядом с кроватью сестры, охраняя ее сон, не засыпая крепко, чтобы почуять, если вдруг что-то изменится, если вдруг проявится какой-то тревожный симптом, чтобы не пропустить, если он что-то сможет сделать. Потом, когда Хэйзел часто не ночевала дома, а была в больнице, Даниэль понял, что просто ворочается полночи в постели, не в состоянии уснуть без привычного звука дыхание кого-то рядом.   
А потом пришли и кошмары. Не то чтобы слишком частые, не такие чтобы свести его с ума от недосыпа, но достаточные, чтобы попытаться урвать часы сна днем. Даниэлю, как и многим другим, раньше снились типичные кошмары, что-то вроде того, что ты убегаешь от монстра, а он ищет тебя в темноте, и сердце стучит так громко, что монстр точно услышит, или просто о какой-то смутной, бесформенной, туманной угрозе, которая почти дышит в затылок, и если догонит то перемелет кости, оставив задыхаться в агонии… Что-то такое. Теперь подобные кошмары не только начали сниться чуть ли не каждую ночь, но к ним еще добавились другие. В одних словно бы ничего не происходило, он только окунался в бесконечно чувство тоски, ужаса, ощущая, что что-то очень важное в жизни безвозвратно потеряно. Что жизнь разрушена, и как будто уже ничего не вернуть и совершенно не хватает сил подняться и попытаться что-то сделать. Словно ты умер. Или потерял память и блуждаешь в незнакомом и опасном месте. И еще один кошмар – Даниэлю снилось, что он держит в руках окровавленный нож, что руки в крови, кровь попала на белую рубашку, в которую он одет, а под ногами валяется бесформенной куклой тело маленькой девочки, и только присмотревшись во сне, Даниэль узнавал свою сестру.   
После подобных снов он просыпался, дрожа от холода, потому что пот пропитывал футболку, а одеяло он обычно с себя скидывал.   
Поэтому он не высыпался и дремал на уроках, пытаясь наверстать все за ночь, но с каждым днем чувствуя, что в таком нездоровом ритме он долго не протянет, и скоро мозг перестанет работать с прежней эффективностью… А ему обязательно нужно было учиться хорошо и поступить на медицинский. Но как вырваться из этого круга он не мог придумать, и никто не мог ему в этом помочь.   
Когда мама только умерла и люди стали замечать, что с ним что-то происходит, его направили к психологу, точнее, отправил отец, видимо так ему было проще, чем просто поговорить с сыном об общей утрате. Даниэль помнил доктора Александра и его обещания помочь, но тогда, слава богу, хватило мозгов кивать, соглашаться и всеми силами показывать что да, он, конечно, очень скорбит, но жизнь продолжается… От психолога удалось избавиться, но мерзкое ощущение, что тебе лезут в душу и в мозги Даниэлю крайне не понравилось.   
А Филипп Лафреск, складывалось впечатление, именно этим и пытался заниматься. Но он нравился Даниэлю все же чуть больше самовлюбленного психолога. Доктор Александр ассоциировался с кем-то вроде Ганнибала Лектера.   
***  
Филипп почти не удивился, обнаружив Даниэля у дверей своего кабинета после уроков. Шел уже октябрь, и сидеть на скамейках становилось все холоднее. Иногда он просто приходил и сидел в углу, что-то читая, так что вполне верилось, что парню, правда, просто некуда было пойти. Иногда он спал, уронив голову на руки, и тогда Филипп завидовал молодому здоровому организму. Филипп старым, конечно, не был, но проспав пару часов в подобной позе, не разогнулся бы, а Даниэль только плечами поводил, закидывал сумку на плечо, прощался и уходил. Даниэль вел себя как дворовый кот – голодный, ободранный, ждущий, когда ему откроют дверь и пустят в тепло, поставят блюдечко с молоком, но при этом выглядящий так, словно делает тебе огромное одолжение, и ты должен быть счастлив от того, что такое чудо соизволило до тебя снизойти. Филипп хмыкнул про себя и, не здороваясь (сегодня они уже виделись), открыл дверь класса. Даниэль проскользнул мимо, порылся в шкафу, выудил чайник, который, четно говоря, по соображениям пожарной безопасности нельзя было держать в классе, но Филипп знал, что проводка вполне потянет еще капельку лишней нагрузки, а идти в учительскую часто было лень. Он сам показал, где что лежит Даниэлю и пригласил не стесняться, раз уж парень завел привычку оставаться в классе… Пусть лучше сидит тут и пьет чай, читая учебник, чем слоняется по улицам. Днем было еще довольно тепло, но по вечерам температура значительно опускалась, зима дышала в спину.   
Филипп поднял глаза от работ, когда рядом звякнула чашка. Да, чашек было две, как раз на случай если кто-то заглянет, но обычно Филипп себе делал чай сам, а тут хотелось поскорее расквитаться с работой. На краю стола стояла чашка с чаем, от которого еще вился небольшими язычками пар, а на тарелочке лежали два куска сахара. Даниэль, нарочито независимо, пожал плечами.   
\- Я не знаю, сколько сахара класть. Никогда не обращал внимания.   
Филипп хмыкнул.   
\- Да ты и не должен. Спасибо.   
Даниэль кивнул и уполз обратно за дальнюю парту. Филиппу вспомнился «Маленький принц» и Лис, только он все никак не мог понять, кто здесь кого приручает.   
*****  
Очередным вечером середины октября они оба оказались в классе, Филипп проверял новые работы, Даниэль что-то читал. Глянув на обложку его книги, Филипп понял, что это что-то медицинское, и это его заинтересовало. Он отложил работы, в какой-то мере стыдясь желания улизнуть от проверки. Определенно стоило возвращаться к научной работе.   
\- Ты читаешь медицинский справочник?  
Даниэль вскинул на него взгляд и отложил книгу. Вежливый мальчик, да.  
\- Не совсем, учебник по… кардиохирургии.  
Филипп улыбнулся, подбадривая парня.  
\- Хочешь учиться на врача?  
Даниэль кивнул и посмотрел на книгу, будто мечтая к ней вернуться. Кто вообще в его возрасте мечтает читать учебники по медицине? Не то чтобы не было повода задуматься о своем пути в жизни, но это – немного перебор. Даниэль помолчал, но потом все же объяснил:  
\- Моя сестра… У нее больное сердце. Если бы я стал врачом, я бы смог вылечить ее и таких, как она, - он с вызовом посмотрел на Филиппа. – Считаете, это глупо?  
Филипп покачал головой, окончательно отодвигая от себя бумажки. Завтра сделает, это не к спеху. Даниэль редко проявлял открытость, и хотя был готов обороняться, если Филипп решит посмеяться над ним, все равно вступил в диалог. Смеяться Филипп не собирался, а открытость в случае Даниэля считал необходимым поощрять.   
\- Нет, почему же? Просто ты не похож на парня, который хочет учиться на врача, вот и все, - он сложил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула. – Но у тебя благородная цель, это достойно уважения.  
Даниэль хмыкнул.  
\- А на кого я, по-вашему, похож?  
Филипп прикусил себя за язык, чтобы не сказать то, что первым пришло на ум. На проблему. Вот на что больше всего был похож Даниэль.  
\- Не знаю, но уж точно не на интерна мединститута.  
Даниэль пожал плечами.  
\- Вы тоже на физика не очень похожи. И вообще, на учителя.  
Филипп ухмыльнулся и качнул головой.   
\- Пожалуй, приму это как комплимент. Если ты не имеешь в виду Гордона Фримена, конечно, как эталон физика. Впрочем, мне не улыбается махать монтировкой в окружении монстров.   
Даниэль усмехнулся в ответ, как и ожидал Филипп, он отлично понял отсылку. Внезапно Филипп заметил, что за окном резко потемнело (а может и не резко, просто он не обращал внимания) и по окнам забарабанил дождь, сначала редкий, но буквально через минуту превратившийся в ливень. Оба с тоской посмотрели за окно. Филипп вздохнул.  
\- Пора домой…  
Даниэль встал и сунул свой учебник в рюкзак.  
\- Я еще немного посижу в школе, может, дождь утихнет.  
Филипп посмотрел на него, прищурившись. Было видно, что мальчишка не слишком хочет лезть под ливень.  
\- У тебя нет зонта? – Даниэль мотнул головой. – Давай, я тебя подвезу.  
Даниэль внимательно и немного подозрительно посмотрел на Филиппа, так что тот даже стушевался под его взглядом. Впрочем, он почти сразу встряхнулся, что он маньяк что ли какой-то и закопать его в лесу собирается? Просто предложил подвезти.   
\- Мне не трудно, у меня машина.  
На мгновение повисла тишина, а потом Даниэль кивнул.  
\- Я буду вам очень благодарен.  
Зонт у Филиппа, конечно, был с собой. Он житель Лондона или кто? Правда, оба они под ним все равно поместились не до конца, но все равно, так было хоть чуточку суше. Они быстро добежали до машины, и Филипп чувствовал чужое тепло рядом. Даниэль забрался на пассажирское сиденье и сразу пристегнулся. Филипп сел за руль и закинул зонт назад на коврик, а Даниэль продиктовал адрес, который тот ввел в телефон, который бодро отрапортовал, что маршрут построен. Не так и далеко было ехать, как он опасался, бензина не жалко.  
Дождь сделал из вечера почти ночь, сквозь струи воды светили фонари, как звезды на небе. Машин было мало, в такую погоду немногие решались высунуться из дома. Филипп аккуратно и спокойно вел, следуя подсказкам приятного, но нейтрального женского голоса. Даниэль молчал и смотрел в окно, а в какой-то момент, когда Филипп посмотрел на него, он увидел, что мальчик уснул. Филипп не знал, что происходит у него дома, но ему это явно на пользу не шло. Это никуда не годилось, особенно в выпускном классе. Филипп вздохнул и только сейчас обратил внимание на то, что они въехали в весьма небедный квартал ближайшего пригорода Лондона. Частная школа не предполагала, что все ее ученики будут исключительно состоятельны, но Даниэль, очевидно, был из таких. Трехэтажные дома, явно старые. Кто-то бы, может, назвал стиль или период, но Филипп просто мог сказать, что этим домам куда больше десятка лет. И один из них навигатор назвал конечным пунктом. Филипп остановился у обочины и посмотрел на Даниэля. Будить его не хотелось, но…  
\- Эй, вставай, приехали, - Филипп потряс его за плечо.  
Даниэль проснулся, как от рывка и сел прямо, моргая и оглядываясь. Филипп мог только догадываться, что ему снилось, но… Он выглядел таким беззащитным, казалось, даже моложе, чем был. Таким… Филипп отвел взгляд, чуть сильнее стиснув руль. Не дело.  
Даниэль слегка зевнул, повел плечами и потянулся к ручке дверцы.  
\- Спасибо, что подвезли, - он будто на мгновение задумался, а потом открыл дверь. – До завтра и спокойной ночи.  
Филипп слегка улыбнулся, все же, посмотрев на него перед тем, как Даниэль захлопнул дверцу.  
\- И тебе спокойной ночи.  
Тонкая фигура быстро растворилась в темноте и струях дождя, Филипп услышал отдаленный хлопок двери.  
Проблемы, определенно, совершенно точно проблемы. Филипп вздохнул, потер лицо руками и поехал домой. Его ждали остатки непроверенных работ.  
*****  
Саймон плохо запомнил саму аварию. Помнил только крик, яркий свет фар и рывок. Даже боли не помнил, она пришла потом, вместе с сознанием. Боль была как будто сразу и везде, а лекарства ее только притупляли. Но сильнее всего, конечно, болела голова. Потом, когда он уже смог соображать, врач сказал ему, что он везунчик – еще чуть-чуть и была бы необратимая черепно-мозговая травма, которая бы с вероятностью в 99% его убила.  
Так что в первый момент, когда он очнулся, ему показалось, что он просто проснулся у себя дома. Ему подумалось, что поход в любимый книжный магазин вместе с Эшли был просто сном. Она часто ему снилась, так что это не было удивительно. Только через мгновение, которое показалось очень долгим, он почувствовал, что все тело болит (многочисленные ушибы давали знать о себе, но это он понял потом), а голова гудит, как после того раза, когда он с пацанами, еще в Канаде, набрался папиного джина. Только он точно помнил, что не пил, а что случилось, не помнил.  
Еще через мгновение он смог открыть глаза, и тогда к нему кинулась заплаканная мама. Свет резал глаза, очень хотелось пить, и воздух плохо проходил в пересохшее горло. А мама все плакала и обнимала его, беспокоя руку в гипсе, который он тоже не сразу заметил. Отец тоже был рядом, конечно, как и обычно. Он смотрел обеспокоенно, но в его взгляде читалось облегчение.  
Только через полчаса, после того, как прорыдалась мама, после того, как отец крепко пожал его здоровое плечо. И после того, как пришел врач и сказал ему, что он попал в аварию. Его сбил пьяный водитель, и Саймону очень повезло, что он так легко отделался, могло быть куда хуже. Только после этого всего он смог спросить, где Эшли. Она не попала под машину? Может, она лежит в соседней палате? С ней все нормально?  
И он все понял, по тому, как мать отвела глаза и снова стала вытирать их платком. По тому, как стиснул кулаки отец, и как врач закашлялся в кулак и отвел его мать в сторону, сунув ей в руку какие-то таблетки, наверное, успокоительное.  
Ему сказал папа, он сел рядом на стул, положил руку на плечо, заглянул сыну в глаза и сказал:  
\- Она не выжила, сынок, мне очень жаль. Нам всем жаль.  
В первое мгновение Саймон подумал, что ослышался. Такого просто не могло произойти с его Эшли. Он ведь рыцарь, он должен был защитить ее. Но это произошло, она была ближе к несущейся на полной скорости машине и своим телом защитила его. Эшли умерла сразу, ее даже не успели довезти до больницы. Даже на похороны Саймон опоздал, он валялся без сознания в этот момент.  
Саймон ничего не сказал отцу, ничего не сказал матери и врачу. Он будто замерз внутри, не мог ничего говорить. Родители еще какое-то время посидели с ним, рассказывая, как дела дома и в школе. А потом они ушли, и наступил вечер.  
Саймон откинулся на кровати, пытаясь не беспокоить больную руку, и старался дышать ровно. К нему никого, кроме родителей, пока не пускали, говорили, что состояние критическое, он только пришел в себя и всякую такую чушь. А он бы так хотел увидеть Даниэля, прямо сейчас, когда стало темно и жутко в одиночной палате. Потому что кто, кроме лучшего друга может подержать тебя за руку, пока ты будешь рыдать в подушку, пытаясь слезами смыть боль, которая будто льдом сковала сердце и легкие?  
****  
Это был ужасный день. И по несчастливому стечению обстоятельств, именно на долю Филиппа выпало присутствовать при том, когда ученикам сказали, что случилось. Миссис Тернер лично пришла в класс, чтобы сказать, что их одноклассники попали в аварию. И Саймон Джаррет, хоть и находился в критическом состоянии, выжил. А вот его подруга Эшли…  
Девочки все, как одна, громко вздохнули, одна даже зарыдала в голос, вторая быстро обняла ее и стала гладить по спине. Парочка парней выматерились, и даже миссис Тернер не стала смотреть на них укоризненно. Этот случай был очевидным доказательством опасности пьянства за рулем. К счастью, этот ублюдка успели быстро найти, аварию видело много людей, и они сразу сообщили и номер, и модель скрывшейся с места аварии машины. Только вот это уже не могло помочь Эшли, восстановленная справедливость не могла вернуть из мертвых милую и добрую девушку.  
После этого сообщения в классе повисла гробовая тишина, если не считать девушки, которая продолжала плакать. Миссис Тернер вздохнула и с надеждой посмотрела на Филиппа, который, если честно сказать, и сам не знал, что ему делать. Что говорят в таких ситуациях? Он сам был на их месте, даже не раз, но так и не понял, какие слова могут успокоить, когда вся жизнь разом переворачивается, а уютный и безопасный мир вдруг становится враждебным. По себе он знал что, в общем-то, никакие.   
Поэтому он откашлялся и постарался улыбнуться, чтобы хоть немного подбодрить детей, столкнувшихся слишком близко со смертью, и шокированных этим.  
\- Давайте все вместе сочиним и подпишем Саймону открытку, чтобы он скорее возвращался к нам. Я думаю, ему будет приятно, если вы все его поддержите в такой момент.  
Класс сразу зашуршал ручками, внимание переключалось, стали обсуждать, что написать. Все организовали пара девушек – Кэтрин Чун и ее подруга, быстро собрали ребят, успокоили плачущую девушку и стали сочинять, что можно написать в открытке. Миссис Тернер одобрительно посмотрела на это и ушла. Урок физики был сорван, но это было неважно.  
Только Даниэль остался за бортом всей бурной деятельности. Он сидел и тупо смотрел в стол, не шевелясь. Это было странно, учитывая, что Саймон был его лучшим другом.  
Филипп подошел к нему и сел за соседнюю парту.  
\- С тобой все в порядке? – он хотел погладить парня по плечу, но одернул себя в последний момент.  
Даниэль покачал головой, потом мотнул и поднял на Филиппа абсолютно сухие глаза.  
\- Все хорошо, не беспокойтесь.  
Филипп вздохнул.  
\- Почему тогда не пишешь со всеми открытку?  
Даниэль скривился и дернул плечом.  
\- Я лучше скажу ему все лично.  
Филипп снова вздохнул и встал.  
\- Если что, я буду тут до вечера, просто чтобы ты знал.  
***  
Филипп не удивился, когда увидел Даниэля у дверей класса. Не удивился, когда тот сел за последнюю парту, приготовив им обоим чаю. И не удивился, когда Даниэль ровным счетом ничего не сказал. Филиппу только стало мучительно больно внутри, когда он его увидел, таким усталым он казался. Так больно, будто заболели сразу все зубы, только внутри, где сердце. Не должны подростки так выглядеть, так выглядят уставшие и побитые жизнью люди.   
Они так просидели молча пару часов, Даниэль делал вид, что читает учебник, хотя когда Филипп бросал на него взгляд, то замечал что глаза парня не бегают по строчкам и он смотрит в одну точку, да и шуршания страниц не было слышно. Филипп проверял очередные работы и составлял план на следующие занятия, пытаясь угадать, во что выльется это замороженное, но очевидное горе. Он не любил работать дома, предпочитая задержаться до вечера, так что в результате, когда закончил, за окном было уже темно. Сидеть дольше в школе было уже нельзя.  
Филипп встал и посовал вещи в портфель. Даниэль услышал скрип ножек стула, очнулся, тряхнул головой и тоже стал собираться. Филипп подошел и открыл дверь, пропуская его впереди себя.  
\- Подвезти? Уже поздно, - он закрыл дверь, а ключ сунул в портфель.  
Даниэль мотнул головой и пожал плечами.  
\- Я не поеду домой, там отец. Спасибо за предложение, не беспокойтесь обо мне.  
Филипп вздохнул, а потом взял парня за руку и слегка стиснул пальцы, заставляя обратить на себя внимание.  
\- Так, хватит этого. На улице на ночь я тебе остаться не дам. Уже поздно, куда ты пойдешь? – Даниэль только удивленно переводил взгляд со своей руки на Филиппа и обратно. – Сейчас мы поедем ко мне, ты выпьешь чаю, а потом мы придумаем, что делать. Но пока я твой учитель, ночевать на улице ты не будешь.  
И Филипп потащил его к машине. Он понимал, что поступает, мягко говоря, не слишком разумно, и чересчур импульсивно, но… Даниэль выглядел так, будто рухнет и останется лежать прямо в школе, если с ним что-то не сделать. Физическое истощение дополнилось эмоциональным, и его срочно надо было вытаскивать оттуда. Хоть бы и горячим чаем с бутербродами. Все лучше, чем позволять ему и дальше оставаться в этом эмоциональном трансе, в который он завернулся в явной попытке сбежать от боли.  
Филипп дотащил его до машины и усадил на пассажирское сиденье. До его дома они добрались быстро, все это время Даниэль молчал, уставившись в окно и изредка косясь на Филиппа, когда думал, что тот не видит. Потом Филипп затащил его в свой дом, вытряхнул из куртки и отвел в кухню. Там он заварил чай, сделал бутерброд с сыром, поставил все это перед Даниэлем и сел напротив.  
\- А теперь говори. Почему не хочешь домой?  
Даниэль вздрогнул. Он не знал, как объяснить, что не может вернуться в дом, там его будет ждать отец и… А сегодня сообщили про Саймона, и у Даниэля просто нет сил видеть отца сейчас… Когда он подумал об этом, вспомнил о том, что и сестра, и лучший друг сейчас оба лежат на отвратительных больничных койках, его затошнило, и он почувствовал, как к глазам подступают слезы. Пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться и попытаться ответить.  
\- Хэйзел на обследовании, отец сейчас дома, потому что она в стационаре на какое-то время. И если бы… - Даниэль сглотнул, но снова сдержался, только рвано вздохнул. – Если бы не это, я бы пошел к Саймону… А теперь…  
Он поднял на Филиппа глаза, и от взгляда тому стало дурно, настолько он был отчаянным. Парень и так последние месяцы держался только на упорстве, и сейчас Филипп явно видел надлом, боль, скрываемую глубоко, прорывающуюся странной искренностью. Наверное, Даниэль просто устал держать себя в руках, и новость о друге подкосила его. Яркие зеленые глаза снова были живыми, но теперь Филипп видел в них усталость и боль. Он подумал, что когда-то Даниэль казался живым не только тогда, когда ему плохо. Наверное, в зеленых глазах когда-то были и веселье, и радость, и жажда жизнь – как и у всех других.   
\- Понимаете, кроме Хэйзел и Саймона у меня нет никого, они моя семья. И когда миссис Тернер сегодня сказала… Он утром не ответил на мое сообщение, и я подумал, что он проспал, потому что полночи снова играл в свои дурацкие хорроры. А потом… - Даниэль снова выдохнул. – Я не знаю, что бы сделал, если бы он не выжил. Он мой единственный друг.  
Даниэль опустил взгляд, рассматривая чашку, из которой делал периодические глотки. Филипп не знал, что именно сказать. Он не мог сказать «я тоже твой друг», потому что это было не так. Он не мог сказать «все будет хорошо», потому что нельзя обещать то, что не можешь выполнить. Но ничего говорить он тоже не мог. Поэтому Филипп положил Даниэлю руку на плечо, слегка сжав, заставляя мальчишку посмотреть на себя.  
\- Ты не один. Вокруг тебя есть люди, которые готовы тебе помочь. И я – один из них. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты это знал.  
Глаза Даниэля слегка расширились, так что Филиппу стало неудобно под его взглядом. Он убрал руку и положил на стол рядом со своей чашкой. В комнате повисла напряженная тишина. Как перед грозой, внезапно подумал Филипп. Будто вот-вот ударит молния.   
***  
Даниэль вдруг протянул руку и прикоснулся к руке Филиппа, отчего тот вздрогнул. Он внезапно понял, что позвал своего ученика домой, налил ему чая, выслушал и сейчас они уже минуту молчат, смотря на друг друга и это… Идиотом Филипп не был, резко ощутив, чем попахивает повисшее между ними напряжение. И подобрался, готовясь осадить парня, но Даниэль вдруг посмотрел на него как-то робко, совсем непривычно, и наклонился через стол. Филипп как-то ждал… Сам не знал чего, например, вопроса «можно я вас поцелую?» или того, что Даниэль закроет глаза и будет ждать поцелуя сам. Он совсем не ожидал, что его поцелуют, не спрашивая разрешения, и, в общем-то, не особо интересуясь его мнением на этот счет. Целовался Даниэль не слишком-то умело, зато с чувством, и Филипп вдруг вспомнил, что ему самому еще нет и тридцати, что у него уже очень давно никого не было, что Даниэль красивый – со своими тонкими руками, яркими глазами, со всей силой подростковой страсти, замешанной на бушующих гормонах… Филипп пропустил тот момент, когда худое тело оказалось у него на коленях, и не совсем соображая, что делает, подхватил Даниэля, обнимая и поддерживая спину, чтобы тот не свалился, не замечая, как скользнули руки, прижимая ближе, как «меня целуют» перешло в «я целую», отметил лишь, что Даниэль изогнулся в его руках, прижимаясь, что застонал сквозь поцелуй… Опомнился только тогда, когда чужие руки потянули на нем рубашку, и холодные пальцы коснулись кожи. Не оттолкнул. Просто отстранился и попытался максимально холодным тоном спросить:  
\- Что, по-твоему, ты делаешь?  
Смутить удалось. Даниэль сглотнул и отвел глаза. Отвечать он, видимо, не собирался, но замер, не убрав руки, но и не делая попыток продвинуться дальше. Филипп чувствовал, как отогреваются тонкие пальцы от тепла его кожи. Наконец, Даниэль поднял на него свои поразительные глаза и сказал тихо, но твердо.  
\- Я пытаюсь соблазнить тебя. Разве это не очевидно?  
Филипп не шевельнулся. Поза становилась все более глупой с каждой минутой, но Даниэль не делал попыток сбежать, как бы Филипп не надеялся на такую реакцию. Наоборот он вдруг стал очень серьезен, сжал пальцы так, что ногти царапнули Филиппа по голой коже под одеждой.  
\- Я хочу этого. Но если ты не хочешь – скажи, и я уйду.  
Филипп растерялся. Ему же еще и восемнадцати нет… Это по любому статья, это неправильно, черт, а как в глаза друг другу в школе смотреть потом? Филипп понял, что думает о сексе с несовершеннолетним учеником, как о чем-то уже решенном, а Даниэль – все еще сидит и выжидающе смотрит на него. Филипп глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Зачем тебе это?  
Даниэль как-то странно, непривычно наклонил голову набок.  
\- Саймон в больнице. Хэйзел в больнице. Я не хочу домой. Я не хочу быть сейчас один. И точно не хочу ни о чем сейчас думать.  
Филиппу пришло в голову, что это какие-то слишком взрослые мысли для подростка, но как-то… Отстраненно. «Вот черт, я сделаю это! Я что, правда, сделаю это? Но ведь ему до совершеннолетия… Сколько? Пара месяцев, наверное. Он уже взрослый и может отвечать за свои слова и свои поступки…»  
\- А в школе?  
Даниэль пожал плечами.  
\- Я сделаю вид, что ничего не было. Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь тебя подставлять. Я просто хочу провести время так, чтобы не быть одному.  
Филипп вздохнул.  
\- Умеешь же отвечать… На уроках бы так.  
Даниэль хмыкнул.  
\- У тебя дома проще.  
И поцеловал его снова. Филипп досадливо затолкал мысль «да что ты делаешь, черт возьми?!» в самый дальний угол, и притянул Даниэля к себе. В конце концов, он почти взрослый человек, так ведь? И почти взрослый человек, четко обозначивший свои намеренья, особенно учитывая то, как скользят руки под одеждой. Филипп стянул резинку с его волос, бросив ее на стол и запустил руку в густые пряди, массируя гожу головы, отвлекая, и наклонившись провел губами по шее, и чуть прикусил кожу, довольно улыбнувшись когда Даниэль застонал, прижимаясь и прогибаясь. Какой гибкий… Филипп отстранился.  
\- В постель. Я не собираюсь заниматься сексом на кухонном столе.  
Даниэль хмыкнул, старясь выглядеть уверенно, но сбившееся дыхание, заблестевшие глаза и покрасневшие щеки портили впечатление.  
\- Не тот возраст?  
\- Достаточный опыт. Это неудобно, поверь на слово.  
Оказавшись в спальне, Даниэль стянул с себя толстовку и футболку, оставшись в джинсах и не снимая свои дуратские напульсники. И потянулся к Филиппу, расстегивая на нем рубашку. Филипп отстранил от себя чужие руки.  
\- Когда-нибудь был с парнем?  
Даниэль замер, а потом мотнул головой.  
\- Нет. Но это ничего не меняет.  
Филипп покачал головой. Это было даже… Мило.  
\- Раздевайся и ложись. Я сейчас.  
Сбросить одежду и достать из тумбочки смазку и презервативы получилось даже быстрее, чем Даниэлю – избавиться от остальной одежды и вытянуться на кровати. Филипп мельком пожалел покрывало, но решил что стирка – не такая большая цена за приятно проведенный вечер. Как только он лег рядом, Даниэль тут же вцепился в него, прижался кожей к коже, застонал, изучая руками спину и плечи. Потянулся губами к шее, но укусить не решился, только прошелся легким касанием по бьющейся венке. Филипп тоже изучал его тело, улыбался, когда получалось заставить вздрогнуть или застонать. Когда оба уже тяжело дышали, Филипп понял, что еще немного, и никакого секса не случиться, по причине того что Даниэль просто кончит слишком быстро и потянул его за плечо, поражаясь как понятливо тот перевернулся на живот. Даниэль закрыл глаза. Нет, он читал, конечно, как именно все должно было происходить, но все равно одно дело – знать в теории, совсем другое – на практике. И поэтому задержал дыхание, пытаясь не сопротивляться осторожным прикосновениям, потом осознал, что так только хуже, и в ответ на «расслабься», глубоко вздохнул и продолжал дышать глубоко и размеренно, сосредоточившись на дыхании, а не на неприятных ощущениях. В какой-то момент он зашипел от боли, и Филипп понятливо снизил темп подготовки, поглаживая по спине второй рукой, успокаивая. К этому можно было привыкнуть, и Даниэль не сопротивлялся, когда его подтащили по покрывалу, послушно встал на колени, прогнувшись, спрятав лицо в подушке и стиснув ткань покрывала в пальцах. И застонал – не смог не застонать, не дернуться вперед при проникновении, замер, задышав глубоко, поскуливая от медленного, казалось, бесконечного движения. Ноги разъехались еще шире и Даниэль всхлипнул, почувствовав, как его погладили по спине, успокаивая, замер, вытянувшись в струну, и дыша – все так же медленно и глубоко. Отвлечься не получалось, совсем не получалось.  
\- Все в порядке?  
Заботливый, хоть и звенящий от напряжения голос зацепил что-то в сознании. Было приятно слышать его, он убеждал что да, все в порядке, все хорошо, и заводил одновременно. Даниэлю показалось, что он может кончить без единого движения, не прикоснувшись к себе, только слушая этот голос.  
\- Говори со мной.  
\- Что?  
\- Говори со мной!  
И Филипп заговорил. Даниэль не сосредотачивался на словах, почти пропуская мимо ушей бред о том, какой он красивый, какой необычный и прочую нежную чуть, фокусируясь только на голосе и на собственном дыхании, и кивнул, когда до мозга дошел заданный вопрос «готов?». Даниэль вскрикнул на движение, застонал, и не замолкал уже с этого момента, выгибаясь, хватаясь за покрывало, вцепляясь в жесткую ткань зубами. Филипп был хорош, он не ошибся, достаточно нежен, чтобы не причинять реальной боли и достаточно страстен, чтобы заглушить все мысли в голове. Когда горячая рука сжалась на его члене, Даниэль вскрикнул, и прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем он, застонав, выгнулся в руках Филиппа, после чего безвольно растянулся на кровати, уже не обращая ни на что внимания, только почувствовав тот момент, когда к нему сверху прижалось тяжелое тело и услышав короткий стон. Открывать глаза не хотелось, и ему нравилась тяжелая истома, захватившая все тело. Он только недовольно простонал, почувствовав, как бедер касается влажное полотенце, и забрался под одеяло, бесцеремонно сбросив покрывало на пол.  
Филипп бросил к испачканному покрывалу полотенце. И что теперь делать? Намекнуть, что теперь Даниэлю пора бы и убраться из дома? Разбудить, заставить одеться, напоить чаем и закрыть за ним дверь? Филипп испытывал дискомфорт при мысли, что Даниэль останется на ночь, но… Тот выглядел таким измученным и отключился почти сразу после секса, что разбудить его у Филиппа просто не поднялась рука. Он тяжело вздохнул, прикинул последствия сна на диване и решил плюнуть на все. Тем более, что стоило ему залезть под одеяло, как сбоку к нему сразу прижалось сонное, теплое тело, Даниэль ткнул его локтем, пощекотал волосами и, наконец, устроился рядом, так что Филипп ощутил на коже его дыхание. И ладно. Пусть поспит. Не прирежет же он его во сне. Хотя Даниэль был странным. Вон, даже напульсники в постели не снял. Не вены же он режет? Нет. На самоубийцу Даниэль похож не был… Филипп сам не заметил, как уснул.


	3. Chapter 3

Филипп действительно не знал, как все обернется. Утро выдалось сумасшедшее – зазвонил будильник какой-то бодрой попсовой мелодией на телефоне Даниэля, так и валяющемся в джинсах, которые тот вечером снял, и Даниэль - растрепанный и растерянный, показался Филиппу еще более очаровательным, чем вечером, хотя он и боялся, что утро разрушит всю вечернюю магию и неловкость, непонимание, а возможно и большие проблемы встанут в полный рост, но не случилось. Даниэль заметался по комнате, собирая одежду, и, к тайному облегчению Филиппа, сбежал, хотя ему и предлагали завтрак, а до начала уроков было еще время. Это дало возможность попытаться уложить все произошедшее в голове. У самого Филиппа первого урока не было, так что завтракал он спокойно и в одиночестве, пытаясь разложить собственные чувства и мысли по полочкам. Все произошедшее было весьма внезапно, Даниэль оказался неопытным, но страстным, и хоть проявлял мало инициативы, что при его отсутствии навыков было разумно, но отдавался искренне и с наслаждением, не скрывая своего удовольствия, что заставляло Филиппа чувствовать извечную мужскую гордость, хоть и с каплей вины и досады на самого себя за то, что повелся на такую откровенную провокацию и, возможно, наделал глупостей. И вот что теперь делать в школе?  
Это тоже решил сам Даниэль. Не опоздав на урок, когда Филипп вошел в класс Даниэль уже сидел на своем месте, рассеянно листая учебник, он только мазнул по учителю взглядом и больше никак не выдал произошедшее. И, судя по всему, собирался держать данное слово – в школе Даниэль действительно вел себя так, словно ничего не произошло. Вызвать его Филипп не решился, спросил один раз – Даниэль спокойно ответил на заданный вопрос, и после конца урока, пробормотав «до свиданья», как и все другие ученики смылся в коридор. Филипп искренне понадеялся, что такая тактика отстранения – не что-то вроде колючего разочарования наутро и мысли «это была страшная ошибка, что я наделал?».   
На следующий день Филипп у Даниэля ничего не вел. И через день – тоже…  
***  
К Саймону Даниэль смог пробиться только спустя неделю. До этого – совсем не пускали, хоть и говорили, что жизни Саймона ничего не угрожает, и он в сознании. Когда спустя целую неделю Даниэль, наконец, открыл дверь в палату и заглянул к другу, ему было страшно. Он не знал, что будет делать, ведь он потерял мать, отец уже не был ему родным человеком, он постоянно боялся, что потеряет Хэйзел… Но Саймон – Саймон был здоров, и за него не надо было волноваться, он просто обязан был быть в порядке, чтобы Даниэлю было за что хвататься. Был, конечно, еще Филипп, но… Слишком сложно. Непонятно. Лучше не задумываться. И кто сказал, что Даниэль вообще еще хоть раз с ним заговорит и, уж тем более, зайдет к нему? А Саймон был его единственным близким другом. И Даниэль очень испугался, когда понял, что может его потерять. Даниэль встряхнулся и постарался выглядеть хотя бы не пришибленным, Саймону это было совсем не нужно. И еще Даниэля мучила мысль – сказали ли Саймону про Эшли. Он не хотел, чтобы именно ему пришлось говорить.  
\- Привет, – Даниэль скривился, увидев друга – кошмарно выглядишь.  
Саймон усмехнулся, отчего Даниэлю сделалось еще более жутко. На пол лица у Саймона был синяк, на голове – бинты, из-за чего тот выглядел одновременно глупо и жалко. Сломанная рука в гипсе – а что еще? Жизни ничего не угрожает, да, но что с ним еще такое?  
\- Привет. Да, я в курсе. Но врачи говорят – чудо, что жив остался.  
Даниэль кивнул и подтянул стул поближе.  
\- Меня не пускали раньше, я приходил. И не знал, что тебе можно притащить… Вроде ничего нельзя – у тебя же сотрясение мозга и непонятно еще что, так что запретили все, что может напрячь глаза, не мандаринки же тебе носить… Мне ничего не рассказывают.  
Саймон попытался улыбнуться, чтобы друг знал, что он и правда рад его видеть – лежать под капельницей, мучаясь от невозможности нормально двигаться, скуки и боли – не слишком-то веселое занятие.  
\- Да ничего страшного, оклемаюсь. На самом деле скоро выпишут, кости, кроме руки, целы, две недели отлежаться – и могу ходить. Я везунчик.  
Саймон замолчал, и через минуту Даниэль решился.  
\- Саймон… Я не знаю, сказали ли тебе, но… Эшли, она…  
Саймон кивнул.  
\- Да, я знаю. Мне сказали. Я пришел в себя, спросил, и мне сказали.  
Даниэль снова помолчал. Вздохнул.  
\- Мне жаль. Правда.  
Саймон прикрыл глаза и осторожно вдохнул, все еще давали знать полученные ушибы, хотя ничего опасного там не было.  
\- Да, спасибо. Мне тоже.  
Даниэль с отчаяньем подумал, что будь Саймон в порядке, можно было бы попытаться его как-то развлечь, отвлечь, потащить в кино, затащить домой с какой-нибудь игровой новинкой, или даже угостить травкой, чтобы забыл… А потом представил, как бы себя чувствовал, если бы потерял Хэйзел. Эшли, конечно, не Хэйзел, но Саймону она, правда, нравилась. Он надеялся, что что-то могло получиться, и… Теперь уже не получится ничего. Эшли погибла, а Саймон выжил. Наверное, лучше сейчас просто не поднимать эту тему.  
\- Я рядом, если нужно. Ты главное из больницы вырвись, хорошо?  
Саймон кивнул.  
\- Заметано. Я буду стараться.  
***  
Даниэль сидел на скамейке в небольшом парке, смотрел в книгу уже двадцать минут и никак не мог сосредоточиться. Было холодно, да и мысли метались от Саймона к Эшли, от Эшли к Хэйзел, и снова к Саймону, и Даниэль с досадой захлопнул книгу. Надо было хотя бы пойти в кафе, а не морозить пальцы на улице. Он подумал, что стоит признать самому себе – он в ужасе, в ужасе от того, что произошло с Саймоном, потому что после матери, он просто не мог больше терять близких, потому что не ожидал, что с Саймоном что-то может случиться. Даниэль воровато огляделся по сторонам. Никого в парке не было, да и темнело уже – может, в этом причина того, что он никак не мог сосредоточиться на книге? И строчек-то уже не разберешь… И голова снова разболелась, и накатило это неприятное, хорошо знакомое ему чувство – чувство собственного бессилия, отчаянья, страха, что ничего невозможно изменить, что он никак не может повлиять ни на свою жизнь, ни на жизнь тех, кто рядом. Даниэль еще раз огляделся и, встав со скамейки, перешагнув через невысокий заборчик, оказался в кустах, где и присел на траву, прислонившись к дереву. Земля была уже холодная, но он не обратил на это внимания, достав из кармана пакетик и вытряхнув из него самодельную сигарету. Просто нужно немного расслабиться. Немного расслабиться, и он будет в порядке. Не пить же, да и кто ему продаст алкоголь? Даниэль щелкнул зажигалкой и затянулся. Кто продаст алкоголь, может, тот самый парень, что снабжает его травкой? Все равно пить Даниэль не очень хотел. Зависимым он не был и курил редко, только когда, вот как сейчас, нападала тоска и паника, и начинала жутко болеть голова. Даниэль расслабился, затылком чувствуя шершавую кору дерева. У него будут огромные проблемы, если его поймают. Но у него больше нет ничего такого, даже дома нет, последняя заначка… Сейчас все улики останутся пеплом в траве, и можно будет ничего не бояться. Прожить еще немного, дальше… Он все еще нужен Хэйзел, все еще собирается поступать в медицинский… Нужен какой-то другой способ отвлечься. Даниэль улыбнулся, вспомнив, что, в общем-то, есть такой способ. Он правда не собирался возвращаться к Филиппу… Совсем не собирался…  
Даниэль разогнал рукой дым, поворошил носком ботинка траву и поднялся, направляясь к выходу из парка. Идти тут было совсем недолго.  
***  
Звонок в дверь застал Филиппа врасплох. Кто мог заявиться к нему в субботу, учитывая, что он никого не ждал? Но тащиться к двери пришлось, и открывать пришлось. Филипп удивленно приподнял брови, когда обнаружил на ступеньках за дверью Даниэля. Тот зябко кутался в толстовку, но улыбался широко.  
\- Привет.  
\- Ну, привет.  
Даниэль наклонил голову, выжидательно посмотрел, и, наконец, спросил.  
\- Пригласишь войти?  
Филипп посторонился.  
\- Ну, входи, раз пришел.  
Даниэль шмыгнул внутрь и воспитанно разулся. После чего повернулся к Филиппу, смотря на него все тем же выжидающим, чтобы не сказать зовущим, взглядом. Филипп вздохнул. Все-таки пришел. Если честно, Филипп надеялся, что парень, удовлетворив свое любопытство в сексуальной сфере, исчезнет из его жизни так же быстро и незаметно, как и появился, но вот, он вернулся. И явно рассчитывает на повторение. У Филиппа же были четкие принципы. Два раза – это уже не случайность, чтобы сбросить напряжение, а к отношениям с несовершеннолетним он готов не был, определенно. И поэтому, когда Даниэль шагнул к нему, забрасывая руки ему на шею, отстранился, ловя его за запястья. Тот недовольно нахмурился.  
\- Что такое? Ты не хочешь?  
Филипп покачал головой.  
\- Подумай хорошо. Тебе это на самом деле не надо.  
Даниэль хихикнул, не понимая, что уже «поплыл», внезапно став выглядеть еще моложе, и это Филиппу совсем не понравлюсь – в основном тем, что на самом деле выглядело очень трогательно и невинно. И было, в общем-то, обманом.   
\- Я бы так не сказал.  
И поднял лицо. Филипп заглянул в яркие зеленые глаза, которые не могли не привлекать внимание и внезапно осознал, что Даниэль пьян. Причем, пьян серьезно, и это сказывалось не только на координации движений. «Мда, серьезного разговора не получится». Филипп легонько встряхнул парня.  
\- Ты о чем думал, притащившись сюда пьяным? Кто тебе вообще алкоголь продал?  
Даниэль возмущенно вскинул голову.  
\- Я не пил!  
И полез целоваться. Филипп его, конечно, от себя оторвал, но спиртным от парня и правда не пахло, а пахло… На этот раз у Даниэля клацнули зубы, когда Филипп встряхнул его за плечи.  
\- Ты что, под наркотиками?!  
Даниэль поднял на Филиппа честные глаза, и моргнул. Потом кивнул. Потом мотнул головой.  
\- Да. Нет. Нет, я не наркоман. Всего лишь травка.  
Филипп зарычал.  
\- Не бывает «всего лишь» наркотиков! – он развернул Даниэля к дверям – Уходи.  
Даниэль застыл. Потом вывернулся в руках Филиппа, оказавшись к нему совсем близко, и сказал тихо и серьезно, без следа нездоровой веселости.  
\- Не прогоняй меня. И тогда, обещаю, не прикоснусь больше никогда. На улице темно уже…  
Филипп помолчал с минуту и вздохнул. За окном и правда уже зажглись фонари, а куртка у Даниэля была легковата, учитывая, что по ночам воздух уже пах снегом.   
\- Надеюсь, ты умеешь держать слово.  
Даниэль закивал.  
\- Да, конечно, – и прищурился. – А как насчет?..  
Договорить он не сумел, поскольку прервался за зевок, успев прикрыть рот ладонью. Филипп усмехнулся. Вот же несуразное создание, неужели подростком он был таким же?  
\- Переночуешь у меня. Просто переночуешь. А утром нам надо будет поговорить, ты понял?  
Даниэль вяло кивнул, и Филипп понял, что на самом деле без наркотической бодрости, которую прогнала эта серьезность, он выглядит очень усталым. Даниэль внезапно поднял голову и спросил очень несчастным голосом:  
\- Я все понял, но перед этим сном-разговором… У тебя есть что-нибудь поесть?  
Филипп не выдержал и усмехнулся. Это наивность или наглость? И не разберешь же сразу.   
\- Ладно. Есть ужин, пошли.  
***  
Утром Филипп проснулся от того, что Даниэль почти полностью заполз на него, отчего дышать стало сложнее. Как-то само собой разумелось, что после ужина и быстрого душа Даниэль пошел спать с ним в одну кровать, как кот, который сразу установил свои собственные правила, не считаясь с мнением второго лица по этому поводу. Впрочем, Филипп не возражал, спать с кем-то вместе всегда нравилось ему больше, чем спать одному в слишком большой для него кровати. А Даниэль был уже не совсем чужим, хотя своим, конечно, Филипп его назвать не мог. Да и что мог Филипп сделать? Выразительно покашлять и покивать на диван в гостиной? С любовниками, пусть и с такими неопределенными и сложными, так не поступают, а Филипп, как он надеялся, был человеком порядочным.  
Так что он проснулся от тихого сопения в ухо и от того, что чужие пальцы, слегка вздрагивая, щекотали его по ребрам. Филипп вздохнул и с минуту порешал, жалко ли ему будить Даниэля или, все же, уже пора. Он же обещал ему серьезный разговор. Себя тоже было жалко – разговор хоть и был необходим, но начинать его малодушно не хотелось.   
Вопрос решился сам собой, когда Даниэль потянулся, видимо, почувствовав чужое пробуждение, слегка сильнее сжал Филиппа в объятиях и открыл глаза, сразу став подозрительным и напряженным, только что в сторону не шарахнулся. Филипп про себя вздохнул, но улыбнулся и погладил его кончиками пальцев по пояснице, не смог удержаться.  
\- Доброе утро.  
\- Доброе, - Даниэль заметно расслабился и зевнул, видимо, ему ранние пробуждения давались не так легко, особенно после «веселого» вечера, правда, он успешно компенсировал это силами молодого организма.  
И вот этот сонный, немного настороженный Даниэль, заставил решимость Филиппа дрогнуть. В конце-то концов, не так часто, а если честно, то откровенно редко, в его постели оказывался такой красивый парень. Красивый парень, который был совсем не против обоюдно приятной близости, в чем Филипп убедился, когда провел по его спине открытой ладонью, а Даниэль зажмурился и издал звук, похожий на довольное мурлыканье. И это ведь абсолютно естественно в такой ситуации – взять его лицо в свои ладони и глубоко поцеловать, сбивая дыхание, сильнее прижимая к себе. И более чем естественно скользнуть руками по стройным бедрам, обвить талию и перевернуть его, подминая под себя. И совершенно понятно, что мысли о том, что от этого будет только целая куча проблем, о том, что у тебя же, черт подери, есть какие-никакие принципы, о том, что неплохо бы было сходить сперва в душ, засовываются куда подальше. Потом, это все можно обсудить и решить потом, когда под руками не будет горячего молодого тела, когда Даниэль перестанет выгибаться и тихо постанывать. И Филипп, проклиная себя за слабость, плюет на все, решив, что вполне можно отложить все сложные вопросы на каких-то полчаса, все равно его на большее не хватит, учитывая, что Даниэль сводит его с ума. Ведь, в конце концов, не происходит ничего нового.   
***  
Разговор состоялся уже на кухне. Даниэль напрягся, когда Филипп выставил перед ним чашку чая, а сам сел напротив, сознательно разделяя их стоящим столом. Так проще – дистанцироваться и обсудить возникшую ситуацию.   
\- Даже завтрак не предложишь? – Даниэль попытался пошутить, но было видно, что он напряжен, так и готов выпустить когти при любом признаке опасности. Вот же озлобленный на весь мир ребенок. Или просто слишком осторожен?   
Филипп вздохнул.  
\- Предложу, конечно. Поговорим и позавтракаем, я же не садист какой-то, - он поворошил волосы на затылке, чувствуя себя немного не в своей тарелке. – Просто хочу прояснить, что между нами.  
\- Просто секс ради взаимного удовольствия? – Даниэль пожал плечами, пытаясь сказать это непринужденно, но его выдали слегка порозовевшие щеки, так что Филипп еле удержался, чтобы не усмехнуться. – Если ты боишься, что я кому-то расскажу, то я не собираюсь.  
\- Я понял, что не расскажешь, - Филипп покачал головой.  
Ему хотелось сказать, что так нельзя, что надо относиться к этому серьезней, но он посмотрел на все еще напряженного Даниэля и тихо вздохнул. Не давались ему разборки поутру.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не пожалеешь.  
\- Пока повода нет, - Даниэль ярко и дерзко ухмыльнулся.  
\- И надеюсь, что ты действительно умеешь держать обещания. Не думаю, что мне нужно читать тебе лекцию о вреде наркотиков, полагаю, ты и сам понимаешь, какой ты дурак, раз куришь эту дрянь.  
Даниэль вздохнул, нахмурился, а потом кивнул.  
\- Я сдержу обещание, - он замялся, а потом жалобно посмотрел на Филиппа. – А теперь можно завтрак?  
Филипп хмыкнул и пошел соображать хоть что-то приличное из того, что было у него в холодильнике… А после завтрака Даниэль кивнул и почти выскочил за дверь. Вот так просто, и никакого поцелуя на прощание. Не то чтобы Филипп рассчитывал.  
***  
На третий раз Филипп уже не удивился, обнаружив Даниэля у себя на ступеньках дома, когда возвращался с работы. Тот не слишком-то уверенно посмотрел из-под капюшона толстовки и проскользнул в дом, когда Филипп открыл ему дверь. Он хмыкнул, подумав, что Даниэль похож на кота, который давно ждет, что ему откроют и пустят в тепло, но при этом всеми силами делает вид, что забрел сюда совершенно случайно. Даниэль, как только дверь закрылась, попытался поцеловать Филиппа, привстав и закинув ему руки на плечи, но Филипп благоразумно отстранился.  
\- Что? – Даниэль выглядел разочарованным и обиженным, искренне не понимающим, почему его отвергают.  
Филипп не мог придумать, как объяснить, что для него это – слишком быстро. Что на самом деле он не может представить себе «просто секс без последствий», тем более с таким, как Даниэль. А значит этому должно быть какое-то более разумное объяснение. чем «захотелось». И что на самом деле им действительно надо бы поговорить, объясниться друг с другом, установить что-то лучше неловкой договоренности никому не рассказывать, что была высказана тогда утром на кухне. Потому что вот это все – слишком большая ответственность, потому что такие отношения – слишком большая опасность для них обоих, а значит, нельзя сказать, что все это просто для развлечения и успокоиться на этом.  
Но Даниэль смотрел на него своими невозможными, яркими даже при слабом свете в коридоре глазами и выглядел с каждой секундой все более одиноко и несчастно, Филипп видел, как что-то закрывается в этих глазах, как Даниэль опять сворачивается, запирается за равнодушием, и если Филипп помолчит еще пол минуты – просто развернется и уйдет. И, скорее всего, больше никогда не придет снова, решив, что ему в этом доме не рады, или, что еще хуже, что он был развлечением на одну ночь, а настолько жестоким Филипп никогда не был. Тем более, что он сам себе не мог ответить, зачем тогда, в этом случае, открыл перед Даниэлем сегодня дверь и позволил зайти. Особенно после того, в каком состоянии Даниэль пришел к нему в прошлый раз. Поэтому Филипп вздохнул и мягко улыбнулся напряженному, обиженному подростку.  
\- Сначала разденься, потом я приготовлю ужин. Я с работы и жутко голоден.  
Даниэль моргнул и неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ, прежде чем кивнуть.  
\- Ок. Я помогу?  
Филипп вздохнул про себя, думая, что делает глупость, но кивнул.  
\- Хорошо.  
И после ужина Филипп смирился, когда Даниэль, вежливо поставив посуду в раковину, обернулся и снова закинул руки ему на шею. Филипп подумал, что все это нужно или продолжать, пытаясь разбираться с последствиями тогда, когда они появятся, или сейчас же выгнать Даниэля, сказав банальность вроде «дело не в тебе, дело во мне», и не обращая внимания на то, каким одиноким и замкнутым он будет выглядеть… Вот только Даниэль – горячий, гибкий, страстный в его руках, совсем не замкнутый, и целует отчаянно, приглашая продолжить, и отталкивать его совсем не хочется. Поэтому Филипп и не оттолкнул, все-таки подхватывая и усаживая на стол, а Даниэль – легкий, ловкий, обвил его ногами, не прекращая целовать. Только спустя пару минут, раскрасневшийся и повеселевший Даниэль прищурил на Филиппа глаза и спросил:  
\- Передумал насчет секса на столе?  
И Филипп фыркнул в ответ, подхватывая его на руки, совсем невесомого, и заставляя сильнее обвить руками шею, а ногами – пояс, и потащил наверх, фыркая в растрепанные волосы:  
\- Может быть, но все необходимое все равно лежит наверху.  
Вероятно, это действительно не самая лучшая идея. Абсолютно точно, что им надо поговорить. Но Филиппу так не хочется думать об этом именно сейчас. Разговор все еще можно отложить, на полчаса, на час, как получится, ничего ужасного не произойдет, хуже он уже точно не сделает. И Даниэль в его руках сильно отвлекает от серьезных мыслей, уж слишком тесно он прижимается к его груди, осторожно, немного неуверенно прикасаясь губами к шее.  
И Даниэль рассмеялся, что бы скрыть смущение. Филипп сам раздел его, поглаживая по тонкой, светлой коже, думая, что в семье у Даниэля наверняка были аристократы – настолько ярко просвечивают сквозь кожу венки, настолько хрупкого он телосложения, что не думать об аристократических болезнях просто невозможно, как невозможно и не целовать тонкие ключицы, покусывать шею, гладить выгнутую спину, скользя руками по острым лопаткам.  
Но вместе со всем этим Даниэль получил от предков красивые, длинные пальцы, которыми он вцепляется Филиппу в волосы во время поцелуя, невозможные, яркие глаза, за которые в средневековье его бы точно сожгли на костре, и мягкие волосы каштанового цвета, которые – Филипп помнит – от пота завиваются мелкими колечками на разгоряченном лбу, теряя особенность лежать красивыми волнами. Филиппу на этот раз хочется видеть его лицо, пусть раньше он выбирал позу, в которой делать это впервые, особенно Даниэлю, было банально проще, то в этот раз он уронил парня на спину, и увидел, как Даниэль зажмурился, как затрепетали длинные ресницы, как он вздрогнул, потому что смазка опять оказалась неожиданно-холодной – у Филиппа опять не хватило терпения погреть ее в руках. И в этот раз Даниэль кусал губы, пытаясь сдержать стоны, и обвил Филиппа ногами, вскидывая ему на встречу бедра, когда тот, наконец, решил, что пора. И Даниэль застонал – долго, протяжно и сладко, когда Филипп начал двигаться, и то распахивал глаза – и тогда Филипп ловил шальной, пьяный зеленый взгляд, то снова жмурился, вцепляясь Филиппу в плечи, откидывая голову назад и позволяя, когда Филипп слегка увлекался, оставлять на шее синяки от укусов. А Филипп терпелив, внимателен и старался не поддаваться на эту юношескую горячность, а продержаться как можно дольше, пока, наконец, не положил ладонь на чужой член, и не услышал, как задушено вскрикнул под ним Даниэль, выгибаясь на кровати. И после этого чувствовал только жар чужого тела, и обрушившееся наслаждение, сквозь которое, прежде чем рухнуть рядом на кровать, он все-таки успел отстраниться от лежащего, раскинув руки по простыням, Даниэля.  
И на этот раз ему все же удалось довести сонного и шатающегося Даниэля до душа после, быстро поменять простыни, и он уже не думал о том, чтобы выгнать парня из дома. Даниэль вышел из ванный разморенный, засыпая почти на ходу, и нырнул под одеяло, а Филипп скоро присоединился к нему, чувствуя, как от слегка влажных волос прижавшегося к нему Даниэля, пахнет его собственным шампунем.  
Даниэль уже спал, а Филипп лежал, положив одну руку под голову, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Он вертел так и эдак в голове разговор, который так и не состоялся, и понимал, что все сильнее увязает во всем этом. Даниэль был похож на уличного кота, который просто пришел в его дом и решил остаться, не спросив его самого об этом. И если коту не надо думать о последствиях всего происходящего, то Филиппу о них подумать придется. И, наверное, если все это серьезно, если все это не просто секс ради секса, то, возможно, Филипп готов рискнуть. В конце концов, риск – благородное дело, а это все может стоить того. И именно эта мысль дала ему успокоиться и, наконец, заснуть.  
Утром Филипп все-таки покормил Даниэля завтраком и проводил до двери, а потом, быстро допил свой чай, пытаясь, в который раз, разобраться, что же, все-таки, происходит в его жизни.  
И, на самом деле, порыв дать Даниэлю ключи от своего дома был абсолютно внезапным. Филипп просто увидел на крючке мамины ключи, на которых все еще висел брелок клиники, в которой она работала. Да и к тому же у него был поставлен дополнительный замок, ключ от которого был в одном экземпляре… Ну, мало ли что.  
\- На всякий случай, - ответил он на откровенно недоумевающее выражение лица Даниэля. – Чтобы тебе не надо было сидеть на лавочке допоздна. Твой телефон я знаю, ты у меня все-таки учишься, свой я тебе сброшу. Если вдруг надумаешь, а меня не будет дома – сообщай, я не закрою верхний замок. Надеюсь объяснять, что в моем доме лучше не воровать и по моим вещам не шариться, тоже не нужно?  
Даниэль возмущенно сверкнул глазами, и Филипп бросил ему ключи.   
Он уже понял, что домой парень редко идет с удовольствием, так что ему не хотелось, чтобы Даниэлю действительно пришлось коротать ночь на скамейке в парке, а учитывая молодое упрямство, он действительно мог так поступить, поссорившись с отцом. Пусть у него будет запасной аэродром, раз уж они решили, что между ними «что-то» есть. Насчет того, что Даниэль может что-то у него украсть, Филипп, на самом деле, не волновался. Учитывая, в каком доме он живет, какие вещи носит и с каким телефоном ходит, такая возможность стремилась к нулю. Разве что из холодильника что стащит, но Филипп был не против. Компьютер на пароле, документы – в старом сейфе… На самом деле, беспокоиться было не о чем, кроме того, что ключи у Даниэля – косвенная улика происходящего.  
***  
\- Твоя сестра никогда не была таким разочарованием, как ты!  
Даниэль отступил на шаг, стараясь, чтобы его с отцом разделял стол. Как же он устал от подобного, как устал. Он рассчитывал вернуться домой и нормально выспаться, надеясь, что врачи в больнице присмотрят за Хэйзел, но именно этот вечер его вечно занятой отец выбрал для того, чтобы отложить дела и тоже отдохнуть дома. «Дома», ха! Вот когда была жива мама – тогда это место было домом. Сюда хотелось возвращаться. Семейные обеды, он уже и не помнил, когда ел дома нормальную еду – конечно, если исключить те случаи, когда он готовил для Хэйзел, но это не считается – сам он редко ел с ней вместе, в основном следил, чтобы она поела. Теперь домашнюю еду он ел либо у Саймона – тот иногда зазывал его домой, и, хоть не был спецом в готовке, мог смастерить что-то съедобное на скорую руку, либо у… Да, у Филиппа. Иногда. Когда заходил к нему. А хотелось бы, чтобы домой тянуло так же, как и в чужую квартиру. Как было хорошо, когда была жива мама! Хэйзел была здорова, отец действительно проявлял интерес к тому, чем живет сын – подаренная фотокамера, разговоры о новых играх, вопросы об учебе… Теперь же все, что получал Даниэль от отца – деньги на карточку и синяки на теле. Он не отвечал, отводя глаза, стараясь не смотреть на отца. «Он никогда не ударит Хэйзел» - это Даниэль знал точно. И бросить сестренку никак нельзя, без поддержки брата и денег отца. А значит надо просто потерпеть. И, если получиться, сбежать.  
\- Посмотри, на кого ты стал похож! Твоя мать никогда бы не допустила, чтобы ты выглядел так!  
«Так» - это длинные волосы. Даниэль прекрасно знал, что провоцирует отца своей прической, но… Это был протест. Он не хотел быть таким, как отец – не хотел продолжать семейное дело… А юристов с длинными волосами не бывает. Всего-то прическа, а отец говорит так, словно он из помойки вылез. И это не правда. Мама любила его с любыми причудами – хоть бы и в период увлечения драными джинсами и банданами, хоть в дорогом костюме. Мама даже татуировку одобрила… но потом стало не до нее – похороны, болезнь Хэйзел… А потом – он перестал снимать одежду перед чужими людьми. Так и не сделал.  
\- Позор. Мой сын – мой позор. Уверен, что и в школе у тебя дела не лучше.  
\- Удивительно, что тебя это интересует, – Даниэль не успел стиснуть зубы.  
Надо было бежать, и бежать быстро и молча. Или спрятаться, когда услышал шаги и… Да хоть через окно вылезти. Потому что смолчать в таких сценах он не умел никогда, и это всегда заканчивалось одинаково – отец воспринимал ответную дерзость, как разрешение.  
Голова мотнулась от пощечины, Даниэль не успел вскинуть руки. Не так уж больно, хотя в ушах и зазвенело, и ослеп на секунду, и во рту появился привкус крови – случайно поранился о собственные зубы.  
\- Паршивец!  
Теперь он успел поднять руки. И стиснуть зубы. И не застонать, когда удар пришелся по еще не до конца зажившему синяку на ребрах. И даже выбрать момент, чтобы рвануться к двери и захлопнуть ее за собой. А дальше, не думая, подхватить обувь, куртку и сумку, брошенные в коридоре, и вылететь из дому. Даниэль из осторожности отошел быстрым шагом за угол, хоть и знал, что гнаться за ним по улице отец не будет. Глубоко вздохнул и прижался горящей щекой к холодной стене дома. Нужно только постоять так пару минут, синяка на лице не будет. Просто спадет краснота. Навязываться к Саймону в его состоянии не хотелось. Наверное, в пятницу Филипп вряд ли выгонит его из дома – уроков завтра нет ни у одного из них. Так что стоит просто постоять немного, подождать, и можно отправляться искать чуть тепла и спокойствия в другом месте. Все равно без Хэйзел здесь ему не дом, и ничего его не держит. Даниэль зажмурился. Филипп, наверное, приготовит ужин, и можно будет перекусить у него, возможно, даже посмотреть вместе какой-нибудь фильм… Потом заняться сексом, и, либо уснуть, либо притвориться спящим – тогда до утра Филипп его точно не выгонит. А отец все равно работает без выходных, и можно будет вернуться. И надо будет к Хэйзел зайти. И Саймона навестить, как только будет возможность, он совсем забросил друга. Да, отличный план. Даниэль кивнул сам себе и оторвался от стены, зашагав по улице.  
***  
После того, как Филипп дал Даниэлю ключи, тот приходил к нему еще несколько раз, но никогда ими не пользовался. Филипп смутно подозревал, что он, как ответственный ученик, знал расписание своего учителя и подгадывал так, чтобы не приходилось ждать слишком долго. В какой-то момент Филипп понял, что Даниэль стал для него… привычным, почти своим. Конечно, он оставался его учеником, но теперь это было что-то большее, хоть Филипп пока не мог до конца для себя сформулировать что именно.  
Иногда он ловил себя на том, что во время какого-нибудь теста наблюдает за Даниэлем, не отрываясь. На него было приятно смотреть. И не только.  
Что больше всего удивляло Филиппа, пару раз Даниэль приходил просто, чтобы заснуть у него, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо. В этот момент от него фонило отчаянием и грустью, но Филипп не считал себя вправе расспрашивать. То есть, он был его учителем и не только, но… казалось, что это все равно не его дело, тем более что Даниэль ни на что не жаловался.  
Филипп все больше запутывался в происходящем, а Даниэль ловко выкручивался из попыток поговорить, переводя тему или просто целуя его, не давая говорить. Филиппу хотелось сказать, что так нельзя, что им нужно разобраться во всем, но каждый раз он приходил к мысли, что это подождет еще немного, а потом еще и еще…  
Филипп был взрослым, разумным и ответственным человеком, но в данном случае, раз за разом, позволял себе слабость вести себя точно так же, как подросток – просто закрывать глаза на ситуацию, с которой надо разобраться и которая в будущем потенциально несла огромные неприятности, особенно если пустить все на самотек.


	4. Chapter 4

Впервые пригодились выданные Филиппом «на всякий случай» ключи. Даниэль не до конца понимал, что именно он хотел этим сказать, намекал ли на что-то, но ключи принял. На всякий случай. Несколько недель непонятного круговорота из взаимного игнорирования в школе, еды и секса заставили Даниэля немного обжить новую территорию, и он не чувствовал себя неуютно в чужом доме. А об остальном старался не задумываться. К чему грузится по поводу того, что еще не произошло? А пока все было отлично. Как будто есть тайное убежище, где можно чувствовать себя в безопасности, оставив все проблемы «за бортом».   
И вот, сегодня, когда Хейзел все еще находилась в больнице, отец снова начал доставать его на пустом месте, они начали кричать друг на друга, как бывало, когда сестры не было дома, а потом… Даниэль сбежал. Может, это было трусливо, но он так устал от всех этих воплей, так устал прятать синяки под длинными рукавами и высокими воротниками, что идея просто уйти, хлопнув дверью, показалась такой соблазнительной. И он ушел, тем более что было куда. Отец не пошел за ним. Кто бы сомневался.  
Парень хмыкнул и провернул ключ в замке. Он смутно надеялся, что Филипп будет дома, что можно будет вместе поужинать или что-то, но в доме было тихо и пусто, сразу понятно, что никого нет. Это неожиданно расстроило, но Даниэль отогнал от себя эти мысли. Он не за этим сюда пришел, в конце концов.  
Кроссовки и куртка остались в прихожей, там же остался рюкзак, который он схватил буквально машинально. Не то, чтобы он собирался здесь ночевать, просто… Об этом тоже думать не хотелось. Даниэль плюхнулся на диван и достал из кармана телефон, автоматически подключившийся к домашнему вай-фаю (пароль был давно забит в память), и приготовился ждать. Рано или поздно Филипп вернется домой.  
Из бездумного просматривания какого-то игрового форума его выдернул звонок в дверь. Сердце пропустило один удар, а потом начало биться чуть быстрее. Вернулся!  
Даниэль, конечно, не побежал открывать, но ощутимо чувствовал нетерпение. Он распахнул дверь, уже готовый высказать недовольство тем, что ему пришлось сидеть так долго в одиночестве, когда увидел на пороге совершенно незнакомого мужчину. Ну да, точно… С чего бы ему звонить, ведь у него есть ключи от собственного дома.  
\- Вечер добрый..? – Даниэль нахмурился, автоматически принимая более закрытую и защитную позу. Может, Филипп ждал гостей? Но почему тогда его самого нет дома?  
Незнакомец был выше его почти на голову, может, даже выше Филиппа, и от него веяло какой-то угрозой. А может, так только казалось, потому что он ослепительно улыбнулся, и странное чувство прошло.  
\- Привет! А где Филипп? – Даниэлю что-то не понравилось в этом голосе, возможно, проскользнувший американский акцент. – И кто ты такой?  
Мужчина сделал шаг вперед, почти отталкивая Даниэля глубже в коридор.  
\- Его нет, он еще не вернулся, - на второй вопрос ответа у Даниэля не было, потому что он так и не смог сформулировать для себя его окончательно, а отвечать «мы спим друг с другом» было бы как-то глупо. – И кто вы такой?  
Незнакомец все же заставил парня отступить в дом, буквально оттеснив его собой.  
\- О, я его старый университетский знакомый. Мы встретились в городе, я обещал зайти, - и он пожал плечами, как бы говоря «ну и вот он я», а потом протянул руку. – Меня зовут Кларенс, приятно познакомиться.  
Даниэль протянул свою руку в ответ и почувствовал крепкое рукопожатие, которое длилось чуть дольше, чем ему бы хотелось. Но отдергивать руку было невежливо.  
\- Даниэль, очень приятно, - хотелось сказать, что ему вовсе не хочется, чтобы кто-то незнакомый сидел с ним в одной квартире, но вежливость не позволяла. – Можете подождать Филиппа здесь. Думаю, он скоро вернется.  
Кларенс кивнул, снова улыбнувшись, и стал раздеваться. Даниэль не стал его ждать, вернувшись на диван, буквально заставив себя сесть спокойно, а не залезть на него с ногами. Незнакомые люди нервировали, особенно те, которые были ощутимо сильнее. Отец приучил его опасаться слишком сильных людей. Даже странно, что Филипп не вызывал в нем такого чувства.  
Кларенс разделся, педантично вымыл руки и зашел вслед за Даниэлем в гостиную. Сделал круг по комнате, рассматривая вещи, беря с полок фотографии. На некоторые из них фыркнул, но поставил все на места. Даниэль следил за ним краем глаза, не одобряя такой интерес. Нет, это не было ревностью, но он считал, что трогать чужие вещи без спроса – невежливо.  
Видимо, в какой-то момент он слишком увлекся дискуссией на форуме, потому что не заметил, как Кларенс подошел и уселся рядом с ним на диване.  
\- Что читаешь?  
Даниэль вздрогнул, а потом тихо выдохнул, понадеявшись, что мужчина рядом не заметил его испуг. Все же, американцы всегда казались ему слишком наглыми, лезущими не в свое дело.  
\- Игровой форум, - парень постарался осторожно отодвинуться.  
\- О, что за игра? - казалось, Кларенс действительно интересовался тем, что читал Даниэль. Это заставило его немного расслабиться и даже слегка улыбнуться.  
\- Ведьмак третий, обсуждают разные варианты получения концовок и сайд-квесты. Интересно почитать. Я прохожу, но еще только на середине.  
Кларенс хмыкнул и заглянул в экран телефона.  
\- Да, зачетная игрушка, недавно допрошел, затягивает.  
Даниэль сел поудобней, подумав о том, что зря опасался филипповского знакомого. Видимо, они действительно договорились встретиться, Кларенсу даже повезло, что Даниэль был тут и смог открыть ему дверь.  
\- Да, ничего. Но я не часто играю, нет времени.  
Кларенс снова фыркнул и положил руку на спинку дивана, закидывая ногу на ногу.  
\- Девушка? Или девушки?  
Даниэль хмыкнул в ответ.  
\- Нет, учеба. Да и другие дела…  
Кларенс вздернул бровь, но ничего в ответ на это не сказал, будто сам для себя что-то решив.  
\- А Филипп тебе кто? Старший товарищ? – вопрос прозвучал легко, будто даже немного слишком.  
\- Нет, он мой учитель физики, - Даниэль пожал плечами, пролистывая в телефоне очередную страницу.  
\- И что же ты делаешь дома у своего учителя физики? Один… Тебе не кажется, что ты мне что-то не договариваешь? – Даниэль вздрогнул, почувствовав слишком близко чужое дыхание. Он не заметил, как рука Кларенса со спинки дивана переместилась ему на плечо, и как он наклонился к нему ближе, слишком близко. Даниэль замер.  
\- Нет, мне так не кажется, - он попытался аккуратно вывернуться, но рука держала крепко, не причиняя боли, но и не давая дергаться.  
\- О, а я в этом почти уверен. Все это выглядит слегка подозрительно, не находишь? Ты тут один, да и ведешь себя слишком свободно для ученика, который просто зашел спросить про домашку, - Кларенс слегка погладил его плечо, отчего Даниэля передернуло.  
В голове у парня стало пусто, будто все мысли сдуло ветром. Осталась только отупение, он, как кролик в свете фар, замер, боясь шевельнуться. И если побои от отца были хоть и болезненны, но понятны и привычно, то что делать в этой, весьма неоднозначной ситуации Даниэль не знал. Неприятный незнакомец, в общем и целом, не делал ничего предосудительного, но Даниэль все равно никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что на плече у него лежит не теплая рука, а что-то мерзкое и холодное… Хотелось закричать и оттолкнуть человека, который точно нес в себе опасность, но тело будто одеревенело, только пальцы все сильнее сжимались на корпусе телефона.  
\- Не тушуйся, парниша, мы с тобой поладим, я уверен. Друг моего друга – мой друг и все такое, - темные, почти черные глаза блеснули в полутьме комнаты. Даниэль подумал, что не осознавал до этого, что тут действительно слишком темно, слишком… Что ему почти нечем дышать.  
Звук поворачиваемого в замке ключа они оба, видимо, пропустили, потому что голос Филиппа будто упал откуда-то с неба.  
\- И что здесь происходит?  
Даниэль резко вздрогнул, ощущая, как с его плеча исчезает чужая рука.  
\- О, привет, сладкий! Твой мальчик меня впустил, - Кларенс повернулся к Филиппу так, будто сейчас ничего не происходило. Даниэль понял, что не дышал до этого момента, и что легким даже больно от того, что в них снова попал воздух.  
\- Кларенс… Я же сказал, что я не хочу тебя видеть. Пожалуйста, уйди из моего дома.  
Мужчина встал с дивана одним плавным движением, будто в предках у него были змеи.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, ухожу, не сердись, - Кларенс обернулся и улыбнулся Даниэлю, тот вздрогнул и отвел глаза. – Еще увидимся, Дэни.  
Когда за непрошенным гостем захлопнулась дверь, Даниэль смог, наконец, чуть расслабиться и спокойно вздохнуть. Филипп сел рядом с ним и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Ну и зачем ты его впустил? – приход бывшего любовника, а уж тем более его встреча с нынешним явно не входили в его планы на вечер.  
\- Он сказал, что вы договорились о встрече, - Даниэля слегка потряхивало, так что все возмущенные слова вылетели у Филиппа из головы. – Кто он вообще такой? Он сказал, что он твой университетский знакомый, но было совершенно не похоже!  
В последнем слове Даниэль чуть не сорвался на крик, так что Филипп обнял его и притянул к себе.  
\- Он тебе ничего не сделал? – вопрос прозвучал чуть более резко, чем хотелось бы, но, кажется, Даниэль этого не заметил, только покачал отрицательно головой. Филипп вздохнул. – Сложно объяснить… Давай лучше я сделаю нам обоим чаю и мы поговорим, ладно?  
Даниэль кивнул, и они оба пошли на кухню.   
**************  
Всегда сложно начинать разговор о бывших отношениях. Этот разговор ничем от подобных ему не отличался. Филипп вздохнул и поставил перед Даниэлем большую чашку сладкого чая.  
\- Кларенс… Был студентом по обмену, когда я был на последнем курсе. Какая-то очередная программа по поддержанию единой научной среды между студентами разных вузов, - Филипп оперся поясницей о столешницу и отпил из своей кружки. Вспоминать было все еще больно. – Мне тогда только исполнилось 23. Я, конечно, был увлечен учебой, но… Сам понимаешь, как это бывает – пропустишь вечеринку и уже оказываешься за бортом студенческой общины.  
Даниэль фыркнул, грея руки о чашку, хотя в доме было тепло.  
\- Не думал, что ты любил вечеринки. Я представлял тебя ботаником, который каждый день корпит над книгами.  
Филипп скептически посмотрел на своего собеседника, стараясь выражением лица выразить, насколько его задело подобное предположение.  
\- Спасибо, конечно, за такую лестную оценку моего рвения к знаниям, но нет, я не был ботаником. Я даже чуть не завалил одну из сессий, потому что встречался с девушкой… Впрочем, это не важно, - Филипп рассеяно повертел в руках чашку. – Кларенс был очень интересным парнем, общительным, веселым и, хм, чего уж там, богатым. Не знаю уж, чем именно я ему приглянулся, но он сразу обратил на меня внимание…  
Даниэль хмыкнул, про себя отмечая, что он понимает, чем именно его любовник мог заинтересовать и тогда и сейчас. Но увлеченный собственными воспоминаниями, Филипп не заметил этого звука.  
\- Я сначала не понимал, что ему от меня нужно… Друзей у него сразу появилось много, зачем ему я..? А потом была эта вечеринка … Все там напились до чертиков, кто-то, кажется, из медиков плеснул в пунш чистый спирт, а он не слишком хорошо сочетается с пивом... Ну и, в общем… - Филипп снова глотнул из чашки, отмечая про себя, что чай уже остыл. – Наутро мы с Кларенсом проснулись в одной кровати, на его съемной квартире. Я, если честно, плохо помню, как все было. Не помню даже, как мы добрались, собственно, до самой кровати.  
Филипп замолчал, крутя в руках кружку. Даниэлю хотелось вырвать ее у него из рук, внутри поднималась иррациональная ревность. Все это – в прошлом, да и разве может он требовать каких-то прав на Филиппа, они же просто спят вместе иногда, но…  
\- И что было дальше? Он выставил тебя из квартиры? – парень сам понимал, что вопрос прозвучал уж слишком ядовито, но ничего с собой поделать не мог.  
Филипп хмыкнул, отмирая, и покачал головой.  
\- Нет, он приготовил мне яичницу и дал аспирин. А потом мы начали встречаться. Ну, так я для себя это называл. Мы периодически спали друг с другом, иногда даже вместе прогуливали занятия, ходили в кино… Мне казалось, что так делают все нормальные парочки. На вечеринки мы тоже ходили вместе… - Филипп поставил чашку на столешницу и перевел взгляд за окно. – А потом, когда закончился семестр, он исчез. Его британский номер был отключен, его американского номера я не знал, адреса тоже, а мои сообщения в фейсбуке он игнорировал. Я так до сих пор и не знаю, почему это произошло.  
В кухне повисла тишина. Даниэль смотрел в столешницу, а Филипп – в окно. Парню было неловко за свой недавний выпад, да и… Он очень сомневался, что Филипп хотел видеть бывшего любовника в своем доме, учитывая, как закончились их отношения.  
\- Он был первым мужчиной, с которым я переспал. До этого как-то никуда дальше поцелуев дело не заходило, я все больше с девушками встречался, а тут… Я не могу сказать, что был влюблен, но… Тогда я был раздавлен, не понимал, что случилось, искал причину в себе, пытался понять, что сделал не так, что он уехал, даже не попрощавшись. А потом узнал, что все то время, пока я думал, что мы встречались, он спал еще с какой-то девчонкой… А может даже и не одной, тут мнения расходились, - Филипп тяжело вздохнул и перевел взгляд на Даниэля, встречаясь с ним глазами. – Он не звонил и не писал мне 4 года, а сегодня мы столкнулись с ним буквально на улице. Вот и вся история.  
Даниэль не сразу нашелся, что сказать и отвел взгляд, чувствуя стыд и неудобство, будто прочитал чей-то личный дневник.  
\- Прости… Я бы не впустил его, если бы знал.  
Филипп покачал головой.  
\- Это не твоя вина, ты не знал, как ты сам правильно сказал.  
Какое-то время они помолчали, а потом Даниэль хмыкнул и поднял взгляд, с усмешкой глядя на Филиппа.  
\- Тебе стоило предупредить меня о том, что у тебя были такие специфические отношения. О каких еще твоих бывших мне следует знать, чтобы не пускать их в дом?  
Филипп фыркнул в ответ.  
\- Знаешь ли… Никаких больше специфических отношений у меня не было, так что можешь не бояться, что кто-то еще попробует вломиться в мой дом, - а потом, просто в шутку спросил. – А о каких твоих злых бывших следует знать мне? Ну, просто чтобы быть готовым?  
Даниэль пожал плечами и отставил чашку.  
\- Ни о каких, нет у меня бывших.  
Филипп прищурился и посмотрел на него внимательно.  
\- В смысле, нет? А как же девушки? Ты же говорил, что…  
Даниэль резким движением руки заставил его замолчать.  
\- Ничего я не говорил. Ты спросил у меня про парней, я и ответил. Про девушек ты не спрашивал.  
Филипп почувствовал, как земля медленно наклоняется у него под ногами.  
\- Погоди, погоди, так ты хочешь сказать, что..? – в ответ на это Даниэль кивнул. – О, Боже… О… Черт возьми… Так я… Так мы… Мать твою…  
Филипп оперся рукой о столешницу, ощущая, как весь груз новообретенного знания давит на плечи. Даниэль только пожал плечами, не давая понять, скольких сил ему стоит такое спокойствие.  
\- Разве это бы что-то изменило? Если бы ты знал, что я девственник?  
Филипп резко вскинул на него взгляд.  
\- Да! То есть, нет! То есть, конечно, это все меняет! Ты должен был мне сказать!  
Даниэль вздрогнул, пряча руки под стол и сжимая их там в кулаки, так что ногти впились в ладони до боли.  
\- Полагаю, мне лучше уйти…  
Он уже почти встал, когда Филипп положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- Я никуда тебя сейчас не отпущу, уже поздно. Да и… Тебе просто стоило сказать мне, ясно? – Даниэль кивнул в ответ, тихо выдыхая от облегчения. Уходить ему никуда не хотелось. – Есть еще какие-то секреты, о которых мне стоит знать?  
Парень усмехнулся и покачал головой, а потом пожал плечами. Филипп тяжело вздохнул и убрал руку с его плеча.  
\- Тогда пошли спать, я зверски устал сегодня…  
***************  
Первое слово, которое пришло в голову Филиппу, когда он его увидел, было «яркий». Он действительно был ярким, как блестящая обертка от конфеты или рекламный ролик по телевизору. Он как будто весь искрил и светился, словно стоваттовая лампочка, все время улыбался этой своей широкой, не слишком искренней улыбкой, заразительно смеялся, запрокидывая голову и показывая зубы, хлопал в ладоши. Будто все эмоции просто не могли поместиться у него внутри, требуя выхода. Это одновременно и раздражало, и восхищало, заставляло обращать на себя внимания. И Филипп бы вообще держался от такого парня подальше, потому что… От него за милю веяло школьным хулиганом, а их Филипп с детства терпеть не мог, но они ходили на одни вечеринки, учились в одном универе и пересекались в столовой, спортзале и на некоторых общих лекциях.  
\- Эй, ты чего, залип? – кто-то ткнул Филиппа в бок, заставляя очнуться и отвести глаза. – Чего пялишься, понравился он тебе что ли?  
Боб пьяно хохотнул, чуть не пролив пиво из пластикового стакана. Филипп почти заставил себя отвести глаза. Не, не то чтобы нравился, просто… Привлекал внимание. Но Бобу этого знать было совершенно не обязательно.  
\- Ты вообще о нем что-нибудь знаешь? – перевод темы был не слишком изящным, но для пьяного Боба, кажется, не было разницы, о чем потрепаться.  
\- Кроме имени? Не много… Приехал к нам по обмену, учится на экономике. Кажется, он сынок какой-то американской промышленной шишки, но тут он под фейковой фамилией, так что нельзя наверняка сказать, какой. Он тут всего пару месяцев, а о нем уже куча слухов, - Боб еще раз пьяно хохотнул, - говорят, он перетрахал уже пол-колледжа и останавливаться не собирается.  
Филипп передернул плечами. Такая характеристика точно ему не понравилась. Загадочный парень, о котором все наверняка знают только имя – Кларенс, и специализацию. Богатый, общительный, популярный, не смотря на то, что приехал совсем недавно… Филипп окончательно отвернулся, стараясь не обращать внимания на громкий смех у себя за спиной.  
*****  
Вечеринка медленно, но уверенно подходила к концу, часть ребят разбрелись по комнатам дома, в котором отмечали уже сами не помнили что, часть вернулась в общежитие и по домам. Часть же разбилась по кучкам, пили пиво, курили и что-то обсуждали. Так получилось, что Филипп остался наедине сам с собой. Боб ушел с какой-то девчонкой, остальные знакомые тоже разбрелись кто куда, а он остался сидеть на диване, крутя в руках пустой стакан. Мысли все по большей части были какие-то невеселые, домой не хотелось, отчего Филипп ощущал себя предателем. Мама будет волноваться, хоть и не позвонит. Конечно, он уже взрослый мальчик, но… Он вздохнул и вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, как кто-то опустился рядом с ним на диван. Он уже знал, кого увидит рядом, когда поворачивался в сторону. Первое, на что наткнулись глаза, была та самая широкая улыбка, а потом – протянутый в его сторону стаканчик с пивом.  
\- Привет. Я – Кларенс, - стаканчик чуть качнулся в Филиппову сторону, предлагая себя взять.  
Филипп попытался улыбнуться в ответ и стакан принял.  
\- Филипп, очень приятно.  
Кларенс отсалютовал своим стаканом и сделал глоток.  
\- Скучаешь? Да уж, вечеринка не ахти, все уже разбежались, - он откинулся на спинку дивана и ненавязчиво положил свободную руку поверх нее. – А ты на каком факультете, что учишь?  
Филипп пожал плечами и тоже глотнул. На самом деле, пить не хотелось, казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и пиво польется из ушей, но опьянение все никак не приходило, и это удручало.  
\- Я изучаю физику, - он усмехнулся, вспоминая, что, на самом деле, уже на последнем курсе, - считай, почти уже изучил.  
Кларенс хмыкнул и подсел чуть ближе.  
\- Расскажи. Всегда хотел заниматься фундаментальной наукой. Если б не папенька, пошел бы в химию или, может, ботанику, - в его глазах светился неподдельный интерес.  
Филипп еще раз пожал плечами и начал рассказывать о теме собственного диплома. И не заметил, как они проговорили пару часов, не отрываясь друг от друга. В какой-то момент Кларенс оглянулся вокруг, схватил его за руку и вытащил из дома, в котором уже осталось мало не то, что трезвых, а просто бодрствующих друзей. Оказалось, что на улице уже светает, что погода для почти конца октября достаточно теплая, так что они догуляли до самом дома Филиппа, разговаривая, кажется, обо всем. Это было глупо и выглядело как свидание, но Филиппу было наплевать. Кларенс оказался интересным и остроумным собеседником, время в его компании летело незаметно. У крыльца они попрощались.  
В понедельник Кларенс подсел к нему в столовой на обеде, а потом и на общей паре они сели рядом. Филипп не заметил, как за несколько дней они стали почти друзьями. Кларенс действительно понравился ему, а все слухи казались всего лишь порождением зависти. И глупо было отрицать, он нравился Филиппу не только как приятный собеседник, но и как мужчина тоже. Он был привлекателен, угадывались какие-то то ли испанские, то ли итальянские корни, Филипп бы не удивился, если б узнал, что его мать – европейка. А его темные глаза совершенно по-особенному светились, когда он смеялся. Да, Филипп бы соврал сам себе, если б сказал, что Кларенс не привлекает его. Но тот не делал никаких намеков или попыток сблизиться, так что Филипп старался гнать от себя такие мысли подальше. В конце концов, он тут по обмену и, скорей всего, уедет в конце года. В любом случае, эти отношения бы ни к чему не привели. По крайне мере, Филипп старался думать именно так.  
*****  
Очередная студенческая вечеринка, отмечание чьего-то дня рождения или помолвки или еще чего-то, Филипп не мог вспомнить, чего именно. Он пришел один, по приглашению виновника (или виновников?) торжества и сначала очень расстроился, когда не увидел в толпе лиц Кларенса. Но тут кто-то коснулся его плеча.  
\- Привет, я надеялся, что ты будешь тут.  
Филипп обернулся, уже улыбаясь, и увидел такую же искреннюю улыбку в ответ. Кларенс протягивал ему стаканчик с пуншем, и почему-то Филипп почувствовал, как между ними будто промелькнуло что-то. Но тут его окликнули, Кларенс повернулся, и момент был упущен. К ним подошла привлекательная девушка, которую Филиппу представили как Джессику. Скоро вокруг них собралась толпа. Кларенс что-то рассказывал про одну из поездок на какой-то горнолыжный курорт, рассказ получался на удивление забавным, так что Филипп не смог удержаться, смеясь вместе со всеми. В какой-то момент он поднял глаза и увидел, что Кларенс смотрит прямо на него. Но тот заметил это и быстро отвел взгляд, а Филипп почувствовал, как слегка покраснел. С этим вечером определенно было что-то не так.  
Он не помнил, как они вдвоем оказались на балконе, но стеклянная дверь отсекла от них звуки музыки и шум вечеринки. Кларенс оперся о перила и смотрел на ночной город, Филипп стоял рядом. Они молчали, напряжение накапливалось, так что его уже почти можно было потрогать. И в какой-то момент Кларенс махнул рукой, пробормотал что-то вроде «Ой, да к черту!», повернулся и поцеловал Филиппа, приобнимая за плечи. Филипп замер в первый момент, растерялся, не ожидая ничего такого, но в тот момент, когда Кларенс попытался отстраниться, дернул его за ворот рубашки на себя, не давая разорвать поцелуй.  
Когда они оторвались друг от друга, у Филиппа немного кружилась голова, так что он даже не сразу расслышал вопрос.  
\- Ко мне? – голос у Кларенса был хриплый возбужденный.  
Филипп смог только кивнуть. И совсем не удивился, что у Кларенса внизу стояла машина, и что тот совершенно спокойно сел за руль. Читать нотации не хотелось, так что Филипп просто сел рядом. Конечно, квартира, в которой жил Кларенс, была именно такой, какую ожидаешь увидеть у богатого сынка какого-нибудь промышленника. Стильной, большой, пустоватой и… Нежилой. Видно было, что Кларенс не воспринимал ее как свой дом. Зато вот кровать была выше всяких похвал, даже не скрипнула, когда они рухнули на нее вдвоем, лихорадочно сдирая друг с друга одежду. Кларенс остановился только на секунду, чтобы спросить:  
\- Давно был с парнем?  
Филипп в ответ только отвел глаза. Говорить, что раньше ничего дальше поцелуев и взаимной дрочки не доходило было как-то стыдно. Кларенс в ответ только усмехнулся и не сказал ничего.  
Секс был замечательным, именно таким, какого Филиппу и хотелось. Они не жалели друг друга, оставляя следы зубов и засосы друг на друге. Кларенс оказался опытным любовником, впрочем, от американца иного было ожидать глупо. В конце концов, они просто уснули в обнимку, даже не потрудившись закрыться одеялом…  
*****  
Следующие несколько месяцев были похожи на романтический фильм. Они вместе сбегали с пар, Кларенс водил Филиппа по кино, ресторанам и клубам, они часто ночевали в его квартире. Да, они редко приходили на вечеринки вдвоем, но Филипп и сам не слишком хотел афишировать их отношения, боясь, что тогда слухи поползут с новой силой. Его устраивало, что они любую свободную минуту проводили вместе. Даже иногда ходили вместе в библиотеку, Кларенс брал свои книжки, Филипп свои, и они вместе занимались, иногда бросая друг на друга взгляды. Это все действительно походило на отношения, хотя ни один из них так и не сказал другому тех самых слов.  
Тем ужасней был тот самый первый день, когда Кларенс не ответил на звонок. И на второй, и на третий, и на десятый. Филипп запаниковал, обзвонил всех знакомых, доехал до съемной квартиры, уткнувшись в закрытую дверь, а потом начал обзванивать больницы, узнавая, не поступал ли к ним американец, черноволосый, кареглазый, около шести футов ростом. Ожидаемо, ни в одну больницу такой пациент не поступал, что одновременно и обнадежило и еще больше взволновало Филиппа. В университет на следующий день он пришел в отвратительном состоянии, не выспавшийся, дерганный. Он надеялся, что увидит Кларенса там и узнает, куда тот запропастился. Но ни в столовой, ни на общих лекциях его не оказалось. Весь день Филипп искал его взглядом и все больше и больше накручивал себя, представляя, как он лежит где-нибудь на обочине, сбитый машиной или, может, умирает в подвале у какого-нибудь маньяка. Эти невеселые мысли прервал гневный диалог двух девушек, в одной из которых он признал Джессику, с которой когда-то знакомил его Кларенс. Именно его имя и привлекло внимание Филиппа.  
\- Представляешь, он просто уехал! Свалил, не сказав ничего! На прощанье утром оставил мне записку, что-то вроде «прости, дорогая, но дела зовут меня домой, никогда тебя не забуду» и подобная чушь!  
\- Вот же козел! Он никогда не был тебя достоин! – вторая девушка возмущенно взмахнула рукой, а потом взяла подругу под руку. – Пойдем, посидим в Старбакс, я куплю тебе кофе.  
\- Спасибо, Тина, - Джессика хмыкнула носом, вытерев выступившие слезы.  
Филипп замер там, где стоял. Ему казалось, что смысл слов слишком медленно доходит до него. Пришлось даже повторить их про себя несколько раз. Он уехал. Просто уехал, не потрудившись сказать об этом. А помимо этого еще и мутил с этой Джессикой, пока они, вроде как, встречались. Филиппу показалось, что на него свалился огромный камень, сердце будто сжала холодная рука, он закрыл глаза…  
**************  
На плечи ему опустились легкие руки, он почувствовал теплое дыхание у своей щеки.  
\- О чем задумался? – Даниэль заставил его повернуться к себе вместе со стулом.  
Филипп открыл глаза и покачал головой, улыбаясь.  
\- Ни о чем. Уже ни о чем, - он поднялся, увлекая Даниэля за собой. – Пошли спать, поздно уже. А кому-то завтра к первому уроку.  
Даниэль скривился, но Филипп почувствовал, как он слегка сжал его руку. Прошлое можно было оставить в прошлом, тем более, что в настоящем были вещи поважнее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Чтобы было понятно, как по моему представлению выглядит Кларенс: http://s019.radikal.ru/i632/1704/50/5346b9ea2274.jpg  
> (С)тырено на просторах интернета, если подскажете автора, дам на него ссылку)


	5. Chapter 5

Звонок в дверь застал Филиппа врасплох. Он только успел устроиться с кружкой чая и книжкой в гостиной, предвкушая спокойный отдых, как прозвенела настойчивая трель. Раз, а потом и второй. Филипп про себя ругнулся и пошел открывать, еле удержавшись от «ну и кого же там нелегкая принесла» и очень надеясь, что его не спросят, верит ли он в бога или хочет ли послушать о новом средстве для мытья стекол.  
На пороге стоял Даниэль, который смотрел в пол на свои кеды, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, всем своим видом выражая неуверенность в том, что вообще следовало приходить. Филипп вздохнул.  
\- Проходи…  
Парень встрепенулся и буквально прошмыгнул в дверь, на ходу скидывая куртку, рюкзак и обувь. Филипп протопал в кухню, не дожидаясь гостя, и уже оттуда крикнул, услышав, что вода в ванной перестала течь.  
\- Чай будешь? И у меня мясо осталось, если ты голодный.  
\- Да, спасибо.  
Филипп чуть не подпрыгнул, услышав за спиной тихий голос. Даниэль подкрался, как ниндзя, совершенно бесшумный в своих носках. Или как кот на мягких лапах. Дворовый кот, которого кормишь, и, с одной стороны, он сам по себе, не домашний, а с другой стороны, все-таки считаешь своим. Филипп кошатником не был, он предпочитал собак, как более надежных товарищей, но Даниэля постоянно сравнивал именно с котом. Повадки похожие, в детстве у Филиппа была кошка, точнее, кошка была у мамы. Филипп ее плохо помнил – кошка была старая и скоро умерла своей спокойной кошачьей смертью. Но сочетание наглости, осторожности и снисходительной ласки и нежности присуще всем кошачьим. Филипп вздохнул и щелкнул выключателем чайника, а потом достал тарелку с остатками ужина и сунул ее в микроволновку. И только потом обернулся.  
Даниэль сидел за столом, непривычно тихий, натягивающий на пальцы рукава длинной толстовки, и без того прилично растянутой.  
\- Опять с отцом поругался? – Филипп постарался, чтобы его вопрос не прозвучал слишком сочувственно или осуждающе, Даниэль этого не любил. Как и у любого подростка, у него были весьма острые болезненные точки, в которые не стоило тыкать по неосторожности.  
Парень кивнул.  
\- Угу, поругался.  
Филипп снова вздохнул и достал с полки чашку, специально купленную для Даниэля. Не так прошло много времени с тех пор, как они, хм, начали встречаться, если это так можно назвать, но дом Филиппа уже начал обрастать обязательными в таких случаях вещами – щетками, расческами, халатами, майками для сна, чашками и всем прочим. Порой мужчина даже удивлялся, как его ученик умудрился так быстро прорости корнями в его жизнь. И это при том, что их положение все еще оставалось шатким и неопределенным. Да, они спали друг с другом, Даниэль иногда ночевал у него, они много говорили о разном, но… Но все это было ни разу не похоже на нормальные отношения. И эта тема не обсуждалась.  
Чай заварился крепкий, черный и терпкий. Филипп внимательно посмотрел на грустного Даниэля и сунул в чашку сразу три ложки сахара. Сел напротив, поставив перед парнем тарелку и чашку. На еду тот не то чтобы набросился, но ел с явным аппетитом. Филипп поймал себя на том, что умиленно смотрит на то, как Даниэль старательно пережевывает еду, и отвернулся. Это уже было точно как-то нездорово.  
Когда парень покончил с ужином, Филипп убрал со стола и снова сел напротив.  
\- Ну, рассказывай.  
Даниэль пожал плечами, отхлебывая из кружки сладкий чай.  
\- Да нечего рассказывать. Поругались и все. Ничего нового.  
Филипп снова вздохнул, понимая, что большего он сейчас не добьется. Парню бы к хорошему психологу, Филипп себя таковым точно не считал, но подобное предложение явно будет воспринято в штыки. Так что Филипп решил лечить чужие проблемы проверенными «домашними» средствами.  
\- Хочешь, посмотрим что-нибудь? Там, кажется, какой-то сериал должен сейчас начаться…  
Даниэль кивнул и слегка улыбнулся, что означало, что он начал отходить от ссоры с отцом. Еще пара часов, и он снова станет самим собой. По крайней мере, Филипп на это надеялся. Такой, странный и отстраненный Даниэль пугал его до чертиков, потому что он не знал, что с ним делать. Хотелось завернуть его в плед и напоить какао, но в терапевтическом действии подобных манипуляций Филипп сильно сомневался, как и в том, что это будет воспринято и принято правильно.   
Они переместились в гостиную вместе с чаем. Филипп включил телевизор, а Даниэль забрался на диван с ногами, приваливаясь к нему. По телеку, и правда, шел какой-то сериал, но они оба мало следили за сюжетом, погруженные в свои мысли.  
\- Он сказал, что я позор семьи.  
Филипп даже поначалу подумал, что ослышался, настолько тихим был голос.  
\- Вам нужно нормально поговорить. Не может же так продолжаться вечно.  
Даниэль пожал плечами, теснее прижимаясь к чужому плечу, то ли греясь, то ли неосознанно ища поддержки.  
\- Надо только, чтобы Хэйзел выздоровела, тогда я просто уйду. Мне от него ничего не нужно, - в голосе Даниэля сквозила застарелая злость и горечь.  
Филипп промолчал, не желая говорить о том, что сильно сомневался, что сестре Даниэля когда-нибудь удастся поправиться. На этот разговор у них тоже было наложено негласное табу. Даниэль верил в то, что сестренка поправится истово, почти фанатично, и не Филиппу было эту веру разрушать.  
\- Но это не дело, когда в семье такие отношения, - Филипп слегка приобнял парня, устраивая поудобней.  
Даниэль фыркнул.  
\- У нас нет семьи. Есть мы, и есть он. Это – не семья. И я не думаю, что решить наши проблемы удастся разговорами.  
Они оба ненадолго замолчали. На экране что-то происходило, но, не зная, с чего началась серия, сложно было понять, что именно там делается сейчас.  
Внезапно, Даниэль мягко вывернулся из объятий Филиппа и навис над ним, заглядывая в глаза. Визуальный контакт длился долю секунды, а потом их губы встретились. Руки Филиппа автоматически, отработанным движением, легли на спину Даниэля, прижимая того теснее. Парень слегка застонал, путаясь пальцами в светлых волосах. Оторваться друг от друга они смогли не сразу.  
\- Диван? Или до кровати дотянем? – голос у Филиппа был неприлично низким и хриплым, заставляющим Даниэля слегка покраснеть кончиками ушей.  
\- Черт с ней, с кроватью, далеко, - подъем на второй этаж сейчас показался парню сложнее покорения Эвереста.  
Филипп только кивнул, переворачивая его на спину, подминая под себя. Даниэль закрыл глаза. Не то чтобы так было проще, просто… Так можно было сосредоточиться на тактильных ощущениях, почувствовать, что чужие руки могут приносить не только боль. А посмотреть можно и потом, после.  
Филипп просунул одну руку под край толстовки и зарычал, обнаружив под ней еще и футболку. Даниэль постоянно одевался, как многослойная капуста, так что вытряхнуть его из всех этих шмоток казалось смерти подобным. Хорошо хоть, что еще и рубашки не было. Пришлось поддевать пальцами еще и край футболки, чтобы добраться до теплой, гладкой кожи. Даниэль слегка застонал, и Филипп улыбнулся, радуясь произведенному эффекту. Пальцы медленно пропутешествовали выше, вырвав еще пару стонов, а потом.  
\- Ау! – Даниэль вздрогнул и слегка отодвинулся.  
Филипп замер, выдернув руку из-под одежды парня.  
\- Что такое, я тебе больно сделал? – меньше всего ему хотелось делать кому-то больно во время секса. Конечно, это дело такое, всякое случается, но…  
Даниэль покачал головой, но побледневшее лицо и напрягшаяся спина выдавали его с головой.  
\- Нет, ничего, не обращай внимания.  
То, как он поспешно закинул руки обратно Филиппу на шею, заставило того отодвинуться и серьезно посмотреть на Даниэля.  
\- Показывай, давай.  
Даниэль ответил таким же недовольным и серьезным взглядом, но переиграть в «гляделки» профессионального учителя было не так и просто. Уже через пару мгновений он отвел глаза.  
\- Раздевайся, - голос Филиппа прозвучал суровей, чем тому хотелось.  
Даниэль покачал головой.  
\- Не надо…  
Филипп дернул его на себя, заставляя сесть и опереться на подлокотник дивана.  
\- Надо, давай, - если он где-то упал или ударился, то в ребрах могла образоваться трещина, а это было серьезно. Филипп желал сам удостовериться в том, что все в порядке, прежде, чем продолжать что-либо. Может тут вообще нужно вызывать скорую или тащить его в больницу, подростки дурные и часто не осознают серьезность травм.  
Даниэль глянул на него исподлобья, а потом рывком, злясь, стянул сначала толстовку, а потом и футболку.  
\- Ну, что, доволен? – в его голосе слышалась злость пополам со страхом.  
Филипп замер, рассматривая своего любовника, своего мальчика… Нельзя было сказать, что все его тело было покрыто синяками, но они попадались то тут, то там, свежие и не очень. Самый яркий расцветал как раз на ребрах, под самым соском, переливаясь лиловым и синим, с желтыми краями. Филипп почувствовал себя так, будто из комнаты выкачали воздух.  
\- Это он, да? – в этот раз голос был хриплым уже не от страсти.  
Даниэль только пожал плечами.  
\- А ты как думаешь? Кто ж еще?  
Филипп резко выдохнул, в ушах зазвенело, глаза застила красная пелена. Он сжал руки в кулаки, сжал зубы так, что челюсти заболели. Все эти следы, отметины… Он думал, что у Даниэля с отцом просто недопонимание, что если они сядут и поговорят, то все можно будет решить, что Даниэль преувеличивал, когда говорил, что у него нет семьи, но… Эти следы… Филипп редко злился и еще реже впадал в такую ярость.  
\- Я убью его, - Филипп испугался бы своего голоса, если бы мог себя сейчас слышать. И вообще, испугался бы себя, потому что Даниэль точно был напуган.  
Глаза парня расширились, он подавился очередным вдохом, а потом схватил Филиппа за руку, будто боясь, что он прямо сейчас пойдет исполнять свое намерение.  
\- Нет, не смей! Он нужен Хэйзел, его деньги нужны. Со мной все в порядке, правда, это не страшно. Не страшно, пока он платит за лечение, - Даниэль увидел, как при упоминании его сестры Филипп встрепенулся. – Ее он не тронет, не бойся, правда. Не делай этого. Это все не серьезно… Обещай, что ты никому не расскажешь. Обещай!  
Филипп медленно выдохнул, а потом разжал руки, чувствуя, как ноют мышцы от скрытого напряжения. Приступ ярости прошел, оставив его злым и опустошенным. Даниэль смотрел на него отчаянным взглядом, стискивая его запястье.  
\- Обещаю, - Филипп положил свои пальцы поверх его, слегка сжимая. Он совсем не был уверен, что подобное обещание – правильное решение для педагога, любовника и вообще просто человека, узнавшего подобные вещи.   
Даниэль недоверчиво посмотрел на него, и лишь потом отпустил руку. Филипп снова посмотрел на отметины на его коже, прослеживая их взглядом. Били больно, желая причинить именно боль, вымещая злость. Это было видно по тому, насколько хаотично располагались синяки.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что так нельзя? Нужно сообщить в полицию! Это же дикость!  
Даниэль в ответ лишь пожал плечами.  
\- Пока он платит за лечение, я готов потерпеть, - он сочувственно посмотрел на Филиппа. – Это не страшно, правда. Больно, но не страшно. Он никогда не бьет меня, чтобы убить, просто… Злится.  
Филипп выдохнул и взял Даниэля за руку, переплетя его пальцы со своими.  
\- Однажды он может зайти слишком далеко, - бессильная, ядовитая злость душила, хотелось бежать и что-то делать.  
Даниэль покачал головой.  
\- Нет, не думаю. Он не хочет в тюрьму, и он не псих. Так что не думаю, что он когда-нибудь причинит мне реальный вред. А синяки я готов потерпеть.  
Филипп резко выдохнул, а потом мягко привлек парня к себе, стараясь не причинить новой боли. Хотелось… Чего-то, сделать хоть что-то, как-то помочь. Хотелось стереть все эти следы с кожи, заставить забыть боль и страх, забрать себе.  
Даниэль недовольно заворочался в объятиях, и Филиппу пришлось его отпустить.  
\- Ну, что, спать?  
Парень недовольно фыркнул, отстраняясь.  
\- Если хочешь. Я тогда еще немного посижу.  
Филипп вздохнул, понимая, что снова сказал что-то не то. Поэтому он решил отказаться от слов, взял Даниэля за подбородок, повернул к себе и поцеловал, мягко проникая языком в его рот. Тот раскрылся охотно, принимая, отвечая на поцелуй с заново вспыхнувшей страстью, как умеют только влюбленные и подростки, сходящие с ума от гормонов.  
Филипп, теперь уже аккуратно, повалил парня на диван, осторожно касаясь кончиками пальцев кожи, заставляя Даниэля вздрагивать от легких прикосновений. Теперь он действовал медленно и нежно, будто желая поцелуями стереть с кожи метки, нанесенные его отцом. Даниэль тихо стонал, слегка царапая его плечи, выгибаясь и подставляясь под поцелуи и ласки. Филипп медленно стянул с него джинсы вместе с бельем, попутно заметив на ногах еще пару отметин, слегка зарычав от злости. Даниэль фыркнул, на миг открывая глаза.  
\- Не парься, пройдет. На мне все быстро заживает.  
Филипп покачал головой, поглаживая его щиколотку над краем носка.  
\- Это вовсе не повод. И не оправдание.  
Даниэль лишь пожал плечами, а потом снова закрыл глаза, заканчивая разговор. Филипп встряхнул головой, прогоняя ненужные мысли, и быстро разделся сам. Даниэль сразу закинул ему руки на плечи, стоило вернуться к нему. Его дыхание щекотало шею, когда он потянулся, оставляя на изгибе плеча легкий поцелуй, продвигаясь выше, пока их губы не встретились, заставив обоих застонать. Поцелуй становился все более страстным, воздуха не хватало, пальцами Даниэль зарылся в волосы Филиппа, слегка дергая пряди. На диване было неудобно, ноги плохо помещались, да и был он слишком узким, но они этого не замечали.  
Филипп провел рукой ниже, обхватывая пальцами возбужденный член, заставляя Даниэля застонать ему в губы и вздрогнуть. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, глаза у обоих были шальные, как будто пьяные.  
\- Резинка есть? У меня только наверху, - Филипп представил, как сейчас встает, отрывается от горячего, невозможно горячего Даниэля и плетется в спальню за презервативами. Перспектива удручала.  
\- Угу, в кармане. И смазка, - Даниэль кивнул, слегка покраснев, хотя, казалось бы, куда еще?  
Филипп хмыкнул, потянувшись к джинсам парня.  
\- Предусмотрительный ты мой.  
Даниэль усмехнулся в ответ, облизнув губы.  
\- Да, я такой.  
Смазка была холодной, и Даниэль вздрогнул, когда Филипп только коснулся его. Но скользкая субстанция быстро разогревалась на пальцах, так что скоро он забыл об этом, отдаваясь ощущениям. Филипп действовал осторожно, медленно и последовательно, добавляя пальцы постепенно, останавливаясь, когда Даниэль охал или вздрагивал, хотя сам чувствовал, что еще немного, и он просто взорвется. Невозможно… Этот мальчишка просто невозможный! Филипп с ним снова чувствовал себя подростком, который не может сдержаться, которому всегда мало – секса, тела, поцелуев, чувств. Поэтому, когда он одним длинным движением вошел, застонали они оба, выгибаясь навстречу друг другу. Даниэль задрожал, стискивая ногами поясницу Филиппа, прижимаясь лбом к его плечу. Они замерли на мгновение.  
\- Ты как? Можно? – Филипп сам поразился тому, что его хватило на этот вопрос.  
Даниэль только резко кивнул, прижавшись еще теснее. Филипп выдохнул и задвигался. Даниэль в его руках выгнулся дугой, а потом вскрикнул, царапая ему ногтями плечи. Филипп только сильнее стиснул зубы, слегка зарычав, понимая, что его точно не хватит надолго, только не сейчас, не после всего этого… К счастью, надолго было и не нужно, потому что стоило ему прикоснуться к его члену, Даниэль резко выдохнул, открыв глаза, и кончил ему в руку, сжимаясь, заставляя Филиппа кончить следом…  
Диван действительно оказался неудобным, особенно после. Потому что лежать на Даниэле Филиппу не позволяла совесть, а поместиться вдвоем было нереально. Если же Даниэль пытался лежать сверху, но все время скатывался к спинке, так что, в конце концов, пришлось смириться и пойти досыпать в спальню.  
***********  
Даниэль оперся щекой о руку и слегка прикрыл глаза. Учиться не хотелось совершенно, в голове бродили разрозненные мысли. Он перевел взгляд на Филиппа, который что-то увлеченно писал на доске.  
Контраст всегда был поразительным. То есть, Даниэль понимал, что Филипп не может вести себя одинаково дома и в школе, хотя бы потому, что если хоть кто-то (кроме Саймона, Даниэль был уверен, что друг его не сдаст ни при каких условиях) узнает, его посадят, но… Все равно, контраст был очень сильным. От одежды до манеры говорить. Дома Филипп одевался по-домашнему, то есть в то, в чем будет комфортно, а на работу всегда ходил в рубашке, пусть и в дурацкую клетку, почти застегнутый на все пуговицы. Да и на столе у него всегда был идеальный порядок, все лежало на своем месте. И не скажешь, что дома он может по полчаса искать банку с кофе, которую по рассеяности поставил не на ту полку. Ну и, конечно, вел он себя совершенно иначе. Да, он был взрослым, старше Даниэля, но дома они могли дурачиться, даже устроить шуточную потасовку, если было такое настроение. А вот на работе… Даниэль вздохнул, так что Саймон удивленно посмотрел на него. На работе Филипп всегда был предельно вежливым, спокойным и уравновешенным. Сложно было поверить, видя его, что иногда у него в глазах мелькало что-то темное, даже немного жестокое, особенно, когда они говорили об отце Даниэля. Не сказать, чтобы это не заводило.   
Даниэль поменял руку, не отводя взгляда. Саймон пнул его в бок, намекая на то, что пора бы начать записывать, но Даниэль только отмахнулся, отчего друг обиженно засопел. Все, что он не запишет сейчас, потом прочтет в учебнике и сам разберется. Хотя бы для того, чтобы не слушать в постели нотации.   
Они оба крепко держали свое обещание, ведя себя в школе максимально отстраненно, так что даже подумать было сложно, что они вообще знакомы хоть чуть ближе, чем учитель и ученик. И именно это поведение, это обещание заставляло Даниэля с еще большей силой желать выдернуть Филиппа из этого закрытого, замкнутого поведения в его настоящее. Неразумное желание, но от этого понимания легче не становилось.   
Даниэль улыбнулся, слегка мечтательно, представляя, как он прямо сейчас, при всех подходит к Филиппу, перекидывает руки ему через шею и целует, расстегивает всю эту уйму пуговиц на рубашке, запускает под нее руки, отогревая вечно холодные пальцы на теплой коже. Даниэль почувствовал, как ему становится жарко. Но это был приятный жар, как обещание самому себе, что сегодняшняя ночь пройдет хорошо. Даниэль определенно не собирался сегодня возвращаться домой. О, великие планы, да здравствует хоть какая-то личная жизнь.   
Филипп дописал формулу и слегка повел плечами, чувствуя, будто ему в спину уперлась теплая рука, прямо посредине лопаток. Ощущение было навязчивым, таким, от которого просто так не отмахнешься. Филипп снова повел плечами, пытаясь, все же, отвлечься, но это не помогло. Он обернулся и наткнулся на пристальный, изучающий и тяжелый взгляд Даниэля. Этот взгляд был таким, что не оставлял сомнений в том, о чем именно его ученик думает в этот момент. И это были вовсе не законы взаимодействия тел. Не в академическом смысле, по крайней мере. Филипп почувствовал, как ему становится жарко, и быстро отвернулся, пряча лицо от учеников. Скрывать свои отношения оказалось куда сложнее, особенно когда твой парень раздевает тебя глазами прямо на уроке…  
**************  
Даниэль заглянул в палату, и, увидев, что отца в ней нет, широко улыбнулся.  
\- Привет, малышка. Как себя чувствуешь?  
Хэйзел улыбнулась брату. Ей было скучно в больнице, и она радовалась каждый раз, когда он ее навещал, а он старался делать это как можно чаще. Она только жалела, что врачи не разрешают ей видеться с родственниками не в приемные часы – говорят, что она может переутомиться. Хотя, думала она, может это и к лучшему, если бы Даниэлю разрешили, он бы и ночевать сюда приходил, а ему все же нужно учиться, а не проводить все время у ее постели.  
\- Привет! Как хорошо, что ты зашел!  
Даниэль присел на кровать и поцеловал сестру в лоб. Потом хитро прищурился и, порывшись в сумке, достал книгу. Хэйзел улыбнулась снова, на этот раз уже предусмотрительности брата. Отец приносил цветы и фрукты. Даниэль цветы приносил редко, иногда таскал тайком конфеты, но никогда не забывал принести новую книгу – неизменно что-нибудь интересное, про затерянные острова и дальние путешествия. Брат знал, что Хэйзел скучно в больнице, и пока сидел с ней, читал вслух, чтобы она не утомлялась, но когда ему было пора уходить – оставлял недочитанную книгу, чтобы она могла почитать сама и не скучала, пока его нет. Теперь вот принес «Нарнию», считая, что волшебные сказки лучше всего поддерживают в болезни. Хэйзел была с ним согласна.  
\- Ты надолго? Все хорошо с учебой? С папой не ссорились? Почитаешь мне?  
Даниэль улыбнулся. Он радовался посыпавшимся на него вопросам, потому что, когда Хэйзел действительно было плохо, она хоть и улыбалась, но ограничивалась одним-двумя вопросами. Поэтому он устроился рядом и попытался ответить на все.  
\- Пока не знаю, от твоих врачей зависит. Все в порядке, не волнуйся, я же умный. Нет, дома все нормально, только скучаем без тебя, ты же знаешь. Почитаю, конечно. Саймон передавал тебе привет и обещал новую историю, как сможет тебя увидеть.  
Хэйзел прищурилась.  
\- У тебя, и правда, все хорошо… Ты стал выглядеть лучше.  
Даниэль фыркнул.  
\- И это я слышу от леди на больничной койке! Да ты белее простыни, и синяки под глазами, как будто подралась с кем-то!  
\- Неправда!  
Даниэль потрепал сестру по волосам.  
\- Неправда. Но и меня не обижай, договорились? Я не только умный, но и красивый, запомни это сестренка.  
Хэйзел в шутку ткнула ему пальцем в грудь, и Даниэль вздрогнул от боли, но смог сдержаться, и сестра ничего не заметила.  
\- И?..  
Он нахмурился.  
\- Что и?  
Девочка закатила глаза.  
\- Не придуривайся, у тебя явно что-то случилось! Я же вижу, а я тебя всю жизнь знаю!  
Даниэль хмыкнул.  
\- Сколько там этой твой жизни пока, подрасти сперва, – он увернулся от тычка и вздохнул. – Ладно… Ты умеешь хранить тайны?  
Хэйзел возмущенно нахмурилась.  
\- Конечно, ты же знаешь!  
Она видела, что брат действительно собирается рассказать ей что-то важное и интересное и выпрямилась на кровати, когда Даниэль понизил голос.  
\- У меня появился новый… Друг.  
\- Друг? А как же Саймон?  
Даниэль улыбнулся.  
\- Это… Не совсем такой друг, малышка. И не бойся, Саймон никуда не делся.  
Глаза у девочки засияли восторгом, и она схватила брата за руку.  
\- Девушка! У тебя появилась девушка, я угадала?  
Даниэль застыл на секунду, а потом фыркнул, пытаясь сдержать смех.  
\- Нет, малышка… То есть… Нет, точно не девушка. Друг, я же сказал. Ну, или типа того… Скорее, новый знакомый.  
Хэйзел нахмурилась.  
\- Не девушка и не друг, но это тайна?  
Даниэль кивнул.  
\- Именно так. Это тайна. Я пока не знаю, что из всего этого выйдет, поэтому… Не говори никому, хорошо? Особенно папе.  
Девочка кивнула.  
\- Хорошо… Но потом, когда я поправлюсь, познакомь меня с твоим типа-другом.  
\- Посмотрим. Поправься сперва. – Даниэль раскрыл книгу на первой странице – Почитать тебе, пока меня не выгнали?  
Хэйзел с удовольствием устроилась поудобней, готовясь слушать.  
****************  
Филипп обернулся на стук в дверь. Одной рукой он запихивал в портфель тетрадки, а другой пытался нашарить по карманам телефон. Он обещал позвонить Даниэлю, когда закончит...  
В дверях стоял Кларенс. Стоял и улыбался, показывая белые, идеально ровные зубы. Очень по-американски. Филипп скривился.  
\- Привет! Надеялся, что застану тебя тут, - Кларенс отлепился от косяка и сделал пару шагов внутрь класса. И когда-то он считал эту манеру двигаться харизматичной? Скорее раздражающе.  
\- Что тебе надо? - Филипп и сам почувствовал, насколько недовольно прозвучал его голос, так что Кларенс даже остановился, но быть вежливым желания не было совсем.  
\- Пришел с тобой увидеться, - его нерешительности хватило ненадолго, он снова широко улыбнулся. - Я скучал по тебе, солнце.  
Филипп аж вздрогнул, услышав это слово из уст человека, которого вообще не рассчитывал больше увидеть. Прошлому определенно лучше было оставаться в прошлом. Пришлось отложить тетрадки, которые не желали влезать в портфель. Телефон нашелся в кармане куртки, но звонить сейчас было бы неудобно.  
\- Кларенс, просто скажи, что тебе от меня нужно, и проваливай, - Филипп тяжело вздохнул, опираясь рукой о стол. - У меня совершенно нет настроения с тобой говорить.  
Кларенс просто сделал еще несколько шагов, подходя почти вплотную.  
\- Но я, правда, соскучился. Ты мне не веришь? - и скорчил умилительное лицо, выгнув брови домиком. Словно и не повзрослел совсем.  
Филипп еще удивился, что он не принес цветы или шампанское, это было бы очень в его стиле. Вообще, все походило на плохой сон, от которого не избавиться. Кларенс даже пах так же, как раньше - дорогим, чуть терпким одеколоном. Этот запах навевал слишком много воспоминаний, так что Филиппу пришлось мысленно встряхнуть самого себя, чтобы ответить.  
\- Нет, не верю. Я больше ни в чем тебе не верю.  
Кларенс подошел еще ближе, почти заставляя его прижаться поясницей к столу, избегая неприятного контакта.   
\- Я так часто думал о тебе, вспоминал, как нам было хорошо вместе...  
Его рука ненавязчиво легла Филиппу на талию, второй он оперся о стол рядом с ладонью Филиппа, так что кончики его пальцев касались кожи. Филипп внутренне выбирал между просто оттолкнуть и хорошенько врезать.   
\- Нам не было хорошо вместе.  
Кларенс усмехнулся.  
\- Врешь, было. И мы оба это знаем.  
Это был нечестный удар, потому что – да, было. Но было давно, и Филипп не страдал провалами в памяти и прекрасно помнил, чем закончился весьма горячий роман. Но все равно… Не сразу нашелся, что ответить. Тем более что он и забыл, что Кларенс был самую чуточку выше, и сейчас это подавляло.  
\- Кларенс, ты сбежал от меня. Не сбегают от того, с кем хорошо.  
Кларенс только пожал плечами.  
\- Так получилось, солнце. Поверь, я этого не хотел.  
Филипп покачал головой. «Поверь», ну да.  
\- Спать с той младшекурсницей ты тоже не хотел? - он вздохнул, и крепко стиснул запястье Кларенса, намекая, что тому лучше отступить сейчас. - Кларенс, я не один, ты сам это прекрасно знаешь. А даже если б у меня никого не было, я бы все равно не хотел с тобой говорить.  
Как будто того это могло смутить! Кларенс прищурился и облизнул губы и Филипп подумал, что это выглядит совершенно не сексуальным, а пошлым и нелепым жестом.  
\- Пфф! Этот малолетка? Он тебе не по статусу, солнце, слишком дорогая штучка, хоть и пытается казаться проще, - он пожал плечами. - К тому же ты сам знаешь, что это дело незаконное.  
Внезапно, Филипп почувствовал, что разозлился. Хорошо, он и так терпел достаточно долго, наивно полагая, что до бывшего любовника дойдет, что ему тут не рады. Он резким движением отбросил от себя чужую руку, наконец, отпихнув.  
\- Знаешь, я разберусь со своей жизнью сам! И тебя как-то никогда не смущала разница в наших статусах.  
Кларенс обольстительно улыбнулся, в свою очередь, обвивая пальцами запястье Филиппа и притягивая его к себе. Положение было неустойчивое, поэтому Филиппу пришлось опереться рукой о его грудь, чтобы не упасть.  
\- О, солнце, мне всегда было плевать, из каких трущоб ты вылез, - и он наклонился ближе. - Для меня это абсолютно не важно.  
В этот момент, когда Кларенс уже был достаточно близко, чтобы поцеловать его, Филипп вывернулся и кинул взгляд на дверь, где, как по закону плохой романтической комедии, конечно же, стоял Даниэль. Филипп успел заметить, как его глаза удивленно расширились, прежде чем он развернулся и вышел из класса. Филипп взрыкнул и, наконец, оттолкнул Кларенса, хватая куртку и портфель.  
\- Ну ты и придурок! Отвали от меня, пока я действительно тебе не врезал! Зачем вообще ты это делаешь?  
Кларенс улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
\- Ревную? И думаю, что вы не подходите друг другу.  
Филипп обернулся уже от двери. Рука на ручке сжалась до боли. Он предчувствовал, что так просто убедить Даниэля, что ничего не было, не удастся.  
\- А это уже не твое дело, - и он вышел за дверь.  
Конечно, парня в коридоре уже не оказалось. Филипп вздохнул и пошел вперед, на ходу доставая из кармана телефон. Надо было все-таки дать по морде этому придурку, причем лучше – еще при первой же встрече. Жаль, Филипп не очень-то любил драться.   
***************  
Даниэль прижимался спиной к стене за поворотом, замерев, чтобы звук шагов не выдал его, почти не дыша и быстро переводя телефон в беззвучный режим. Правда, стук собственного сердца гулко отдавался в ушах, так громко, что ему казалось – слышит весь этаж, хотя в после занятий в коридорах было пусто. Он слышал, как Филипп свернул по коридору в другую сторону – к выходу, на совсем неприличной для взрослого человека и учителя скорости. Даниэль задышал спокойней, прижимая руку к груди, только тогда, когда через пару минут в том же направлении ушел тот, второй, который Кларенс – в отличие от Филиппа неспешно и спокойно. Даниэль несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться и одновременно осознать, что же он сейчас увидел. На первый взгляд – Филипп целовался с этим американцем, на второй… Даниэль медленно пошел в сторону черной лестницы, ко второму выходу, пытаясь рассуждать логично. Этот Кларенс явно хотел себе Филиппа вернуть. И явно рассматривал его, Даниэля, как проблему. Американец был… Ярким. Обаятельным. Настойчивым. Стильным. И чертовски взрослым. Даниэль стиснул зубы. Он, обычно, оценивал себя весьма высоко – свой ум, свою внешность, свое обаяние, но по сравнению с Кларенсом проигрывал по всем параметрам в собственных глазах… Даниэль зажмурился на несколько секунд. Ему нужно увидеть Саймона. Ему нужно хоть с кем-то поговорить – не с Филиппом – и срочно. Вытащив телефон, он с силой прикусил губу, почувствовал резкую боль, отгоняя этой маленькой болью внезапно появившуюся резь в глазах – на телефоне светились три пропущенных вызова от Филиппа.  
Саймон откликнулся на звонок почти сразу и предложил приехать. Даниэль согласился, и, меньше чем через час, сидел в комнате друга на полу, с чашкой обязательного, даже не предложенного, а настойчиво втиснутого в руки, чая от матери Саймона. Даниэль окинул взглядом друга и засомневался, стоит ли вообще что-то ему рассказывать. Саймон выглядел паршиво – все еще не пришел в себя после аварии, хотя в школу уже ходил, но еще больше угнетало то, что он пытался скрыть – что по нему ударила потеря Эшли. Они даже не встречались по сути, так, начали, но… Эшли Даниэлю нравилась – умная, любила читать, хоть и не такой треш, как Джаррет, и он ясно видел, что она нравится Саймону… Но что он мог сказать? «Жаль, что так случилось»? Это он и так сказал – и повторять не видел смысла… Невеселые рассуждения прервал сам Саймон.  
\- Ну, и что у тебя случилось, раз ты примчался ко мне?  
Даниэль поморщился.  
\- Ничего особенного...  
Саймон скептически приподнял бровь. У него это классно получалось.  
\- Ну да. А теперь правду.  
Даниэль уставился в чашку. Да все равно, рано или поздно он бы Саймону рассказал, глупо держать подобное в тайне от лучшего друга – все равно выяснится, только потом еще и будет обида, что скрывал.  
\- Ну, знаешь, как обычно о таком рассказывают? Что-то вроде «Знаешь, у меня есть один друг и у него есть проблема – он застукал своего вроде как парня, хотя и не совсем с другим парнем. Что бы ты ему посоветовал?»  
Саймон моргнул.  
\- Погоди, что?  
Даниэль закатил глаза, пытаясь сарказмом скрыть смущение.  
\- Не прикидывайся, ты все прекрасно понял.  
Саймон вскинул руки в жесте «стоп».  
\- Так, погоди, я все еще пытаюсь переварить информацию о том, что мой лучший друг – гей. Эээ… К этому надо привыкнуть, – Саймон закрыл глаза. – Мой друг Даниэль – гей. Мда.  
Даниэль, не сдержавшись, фыркнул. Выглядело смешно.  
\- А теперь, когда эта информация вписалась в твою картину мира, может, ты мне что-нибудь посоветуешь?  
Саймон не открывая глаз, замахал рукой.  
\- Погоди, еще не вписалась… - через пару секунд он кивнул и открыл глаза, – ладно, теперь вписалась. Кто это?  
Даниэль вздохнул.  
\- Помнишь нашего учителя физики?  
Саймон рассмеялся.  
\- Да ладно тебе скрываться. Смешно, я оценил. А теперь серьезно – кто это?  
Даниэль посмотрел на друга долгим и очень выразительным взглядом. Саймон перестал смеяться так же резко, как и начал.  
\- Да нет… Что, правда? – Даниэль кивнул – Да блин, когда это случилось?!  
Даниэль пожал плечами.  
\- Помнишь ночь аварии?  
Саймон кивнул. Потом взвыл:  
\- То есть пока я там лежал и умирал?!..  
Даниэль пожал плечами.  
\- Меня к тебе не пустили.  
Саймон выразительно схватился за голову.  
\- Обалдеть, как?! Когда ты успел?  
Даниэль снова пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, знаешь, это не особо долгое дело…  
Саймон замахал руками.  
\- Стоп, стоп, слышать ничего не хочу, оставь подробности при себе… Лафреск, обалдеть… Ну ты и вляпался, приятель… Да почему он?  
\- Ну… он красивый.  
\- На любителя.  
Даниэль отмахнулся.  
\- И он оказался рядом… И он неплох в постели…  
Саймон скривился.  
\- Мы же, кажется, договорились, что об этом я слышать не хочу.  
Даниэль хмыкнул.  
\- Сам спросил.  
Они помолчали, и через несколько секунд Саймон не выдержал:  
\- Слушай… А тебе девушки-то вообще нравятся?  
Даниэль уставился в кружку, перебирая в голове все, что сам знал о собственной ориентации, с учетом просмотренного в сети порно и собственных эротических фантазий. И уверенно кивнул.  
\- Да. Но он – другое.  
Саймон покачал головой.  
\- Как у тебя всегда все сложно… И что там с этим «другим» у тебя случилось?  
************  
Даниэль выждал пару минут после начала урока и постучал в дверь, дождался стандартного «войдите» и шагнул вперед.  
\- Простите, я опоздал, - прозвучало не слишком искренне.  
Он не смотрел на Филиппа, понимал, что Саймон был прав, и нужно было поговорить сразу, но просто не смог. Струсил, если быть совсем честным с самим собой. Сбежал. И две недели не отвечал на звонки и не появлялся на уроках, был очень осторожен и лишь отмахивался на слова Саймона «Лафреск снова про тебя спрашивал». Филипп помолчал чуть дольше, чем обычно в подобных случаях и кивнул.  
\- Садись, урок уже начался.  
Даниэль, стараясь быть незаметнее, проскользнул на свое место.  
В конце урока он попытался снова сбежать, не горел особым желанием выяснять отношения, просто прогуливать занятия дальше было совсем нельзя, но Филипп осадил его громким:  
\- Останься на минуту, нужно обсудить твои пропуски.  
Даниэль вздохнул и остался, только мотнул головой на вопросительный взгляд Джаррета «все в порядке, иди».  
Когда все вышли, Филипп закрыл дверь и повернулся.  
\- Как я должен это понимать? Ты на две недели пропал, на звонки не отвечал.  
Даниэль дернул плечом. Он понимал, что стоило, по совету Саймона, вести себя разумно. Ну, по крайней мере, не как истеричная девица.  
\- Какое тебе до этого дело?  
Филипп выпрямился, став сильно выше Даниэля, и тот едва заметно поежился.  
\- Я волновался, знаешь ли. Ты сбежал, не дав мне ничего объяснить.  
Даниэль вскинул голову.  
\- Хорошо. Объясняй. Что же я такое увидел? Что у тебя с этим твоим «бывшим»? Даже если что-то и есть, мы ничего друг другу не обещали и ничего друг другу не должны. На самом деле, ты вообще ничего не должен мне объяснять.  
Филипп подумал, что ему хочется встряхнуть Даниэля за шкирку, как котенка, чтобы перестал говорить глупости.  
\- У меня с Кларенсом ничего не было. Я его не звал. И это он ко мне полез.  
Даниэль, противореча сам себе, язвительно заметил:  
\- Ты не особо-то отбивался.  
\- Не устраивать же мне скандал в школе!  
\- Но за мной-то ты рванул.  
Филипп почти зарычал сквозь зубы.  
\- Я надеялся, что обойдется без скандала! Я же говорю – ничего не было.  
Даниэль наклонил голову к плечу.  
\- Хорошо. Ничего не было. Это не мое дело, на самом деле. Ты мне ничего не должен. И я не понимаю, почему тебя волнует, где был я это время.  
Филипп подавил два желания – стукнуть Даниэля и побиться лбом об стенку.  
\- Потому что я думал, что у нас, вроде как, отношения!  
И осекся, увидев, как удивленно Даниэль вскинул голову.  
\- Отношения?  
Филипп кивнул.  
\- Ну да. Ты приходишь, мы ужинаем вместе, иногда смотрим телевизор… У нормальных людей это называется так.  
Даниэль внезапно усмехнулся и кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. У нас отношения. Договорились, – он приподнялся, положив руки Филиппу на плечи, и быстро поцеловал его в губы. – Я тогда вечером к тебе заскочу.  
И сбежал в коридор, паршивец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Хочу пояснить, что по-английски Кларенс называет Филиппа sunshine. Мне показалось, что солнце - достаточно точная локализация)


	6. Chapter 6

Саймон зашел в класс и уронил сумку на парту. Даниэль сегодня в школу не собирался приходить, невзирая на уговоры друга, сказал, что не в настроении и что сам разберется, если что. Саймону оставалось только вздохнуть, читая сообщения друга. Иногда он думал, что понимает Даниэля, а иногда – что не понимает совсем. Вот сегодня – не понимал. Было видно, что у него проблемы, возможно – с отцом, возможно с… Личной жизнью, и сам Саймон бы в таком случае хотел поделиться с другом, а Даниэль – наоборот закрылся, словно раковина устрицы, так что без ножа не откроешь, а насильно выводить его на разговор Саймон не хотел, как бы за него ни беспокоился.  
Поэтому его ждал долгий день в школе, который даже нечем было разбавить, тем более скучный, что врачи запретили ему перенапрягаться, так что ему даже писать было можно лишь с ограничениями – лучше слушать. Саймон с тоской посмотрел на доску, в школу не хотелось, но родители, как только он достаточно поправился, буквально выпнули его из дома, сказав, что он уже посидел на больничном. Саймон и сам понимал, что пора бы уже выходить в люди, что мама с папой на самом деле так о нем заботятся, не хотят, чтобы он замкнулся в себе… Как Даниэль, например, но… Он посмотрел направо – там была парта Эшли. То есть, теперь это была просто парта, но раньше за ней сидела Эшли. И от этой мысли сердце будто сжималось, становилось меньше, не желая нормально биться. Саймон быстро отвел глаза, пытаясь отдышаться. Родители убрали все их совместные фотографии из его комнаты, прежде чем он выписался из больницы, и Саймон был им за это благодарен, но и злился тоже. Будто они пытались стереть Эшли из его жизни, сделать вид, что ее не было. Он знал, что они хотели как лучше, но не мог себя заставить успокоиться, хоть и был уверен, что смотреть на фото ему было бы сложнее. В конце концов, у него остались все цифровые копии в фейсбуке и на телефоне. Саймон как раз потянулся за телефоном, чтобы открыть свою страничку, посмотреть, не написал ли чего Даниэль, когда за его спиной раздался спокойный голос.  
\- Ты Джаррет, да?  
Саймон аж подпрыгнул, поворачиваясь. Перед ним стояла Кэтрин Чун – девушка, которую он часто видел в библиотеке, когда сидел там вместе с Даниэлем. Он даже и не знал, что она в их классе. То есть знал бы, наверно, если бы обращал на нее больше внимания.  
\- Да, я. Что такое? И не подкрадывайся так к людям, ты кого-нибудь до сердечного приступа доведешь!  
Кэтрин пожала плечами.  
\- Хотела выразить соболезнования, по поводу твоей подруги. Она была хорошим человеком, жаль, что так вышло.  
\- А, да, спасибо, да… - Саймон не знал, что ответить на это.  
\- Хорошо, что с тобой все в порядке, - Кэтрин слегка улыбнулась, так что это и назвать улыбкой-то было сложно, и вернулась на место.   
Саймон только сейчас заметил, что они с Кэтрин в классе одни, и эта мысль его почему-то смутила.  
«Странная», подумал он про себя, и достал телефон. Ему нужно было написать Даниэлю. В отличие от друга он предпочитал делиться с близкими. Может, дадут дельный совет. Кое-кто, правда, к советам никогда не прислушивался…  
*******  
Было не то чтобы действительно слишком холодно, снежинки, падающие с неба, даже не долетали до земли, оставаясь на асфальте мокрыми капельками, но Филипп все равно предложил подвезти Даниэля, так как был совсем не уверен, что легкая куртка защитит от промозглого ветра.   
У Даниэля было хорошее настроение, Филипп уже умел подмечать, когда внутренняя пружина слегка ослабляется. Тогда из мрачноватого молчаливого парня, постоянно напряженного, словно готового к удару, Даниэль превращался в почти обычного подростка – плечи расслаблялись, он становился не такой уж язвой и шутил вполне себе не зло, улыбался не только губами, но и глазами. А еще становился ласковым, например, утром обнял Филиппа, пока тот ополаскивал чашки из-под чая в раковине без какого-либо сексуального подтекста – просто обнял, потерся щекой о плечо и улыбнулся, когда Филипп в ответ потрепал его по волосам.   
И сейчас Даниэль сидел рядом, расслабленный и явно довольный, рассказывал Филиппу о том, как они всей семьей праздновали однажды Рождество, и Филипп пытался сопоставить счастливое семейство, абсолютно нормальное, из рассказа, с тем, что видел сейчас. Неужели люди так меняются? Неужели семейное счастье может держаться только на одном человеке, а если вдруг его не стало, то семья разваливается? Его самого мать любила, и он, конечно же, отвечал ей тем же… Хотя с сестрой у Даниэля отношения остались прежними, если не сказать, что Даниэль стал относиться к сестре с нездоровым трепетом, оберегая ее от всего плохого, что могло случиться с девочкой в этом мире.   
Он хотел высадить Даниэля на углу, не привлекая внимания, но задумался, заслушался и очнулся, только тогда, когда Даниэль тронул его за плечо:  
\- Мы уже приехали.   
Филипп затормозил, подождал, пока Даниэль отстегнет ремень, перегнется через сиденье, доставая сумку, выйдет из машины. Он уже собирался отъезжать, когда Даниэль внезапно метнулся обратно, постучал в окно, дождался, пока стекло опустится и наклонился.  
\- Я постараюсь на этой неделе прийти. Если ты не против. Я пришлю смс?  
Филипп кивнул.   
\- Да, конечно.   
Даниэль вдруг улыбнулся, искренне, открыто, как и должны улыбаться мальчишки в его возрасте, притянул Филиппа и быстро поцеловал, почти сразу отпустив.   
\- Ну, пока!   
И сбежал. Филипп только головой покачал вслед. Это был совершенно неразумный и неаккуратный поступок, но отчего-то именно то, что Даниэль повел себя на свой возраст, то есть как кто-то, у кого гормоны вместо мозгов, немного грело сердце.   
***  
Даниэлю было совсем не холодно в легкой куртке, он вообще холода не чувствовал, казалось, хоть сейчас может пойти бродить по улицам еще часа два, на холод и ветер было как-то наплевать. Но оставались задания, которые нужно было сделать, а для этого нужно было вернуться домой, к учебникам и записям. Но с другой стороны, отец наверняка не дома, а значит можно спокойно позаниматься, и возможно он еще успеет встретится с Саймоном… Если тот не занят. Или, возможно, успеет к сестре, ему не нравилось, как она последнее время выглядит… Слишком измученной.   
Даниэль открыл дверь и замер, увидев пальто на вешалке и ботинки на подставке. Значит отец все-таки дома. Спокойствие сразу же сменилось настороженностью, но, возможно, они сделают так, как часто делали, пока Хэйзел была в больнице – просто проигнорируют существование друг друга. Тогда можно будет и позаниматься, не обращая внимания на атмосферу в доме, на чувство, что стены, которые когда-то были родными, теперь его душат.   
Даниэль уже хотел проскользнуть в свою комнату, когда услышал негромкий, но четкий в тишине, голос.   
\- Иди сюда. Нам надо поговорить.   
Даниэль покачнулся, сам почувствовав, что побледнел – резко отхлынула кровь от лица и зашумело в ушах. Такая фраза никогда не предвещала ничего хорошего. Он неохотно бросил сумку в коридоре и свернул на кухню, где стоял у раскрытого окна с сигаретой его отец. Бесшумно вдохнул, выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.   
\- И о чем же?  
Тянуть было глупо, лучше сразу выяснить, в чем дело.   
\- Не хочешь ни о чем мне рассказать?  
Даниэль передернулся. Отличный прием, если хочешь кого-то выставить в заранее слабой позиции. В чем суть проблемы Даниэль не знает, и если начать в чем-то каяться, то велик риск не угадать и дать еще поводов обвинить себя. Так что он мотнул головой.  
\- Нет, ни о чем.   
Мужчина у окна обернулся, и Даниэль внутренне сжался. Отец был в ярости. Невозможно столько времени провести рядом с диким зверем, и не научиться чувствовать, когда он готов напасть. И сейчас ощущение опасности растекалось по дому.   
\- Тогда как ты объяснишь мне, какого Дьявола ты сейчас делал на улице? И кто этот человек?  
Потребовалась секунда, чтобы Даниэль понял, о чем, собственно, речь. Идиотский порыв, секундный поцелуй на улице, который видел его отец. И все может рухнуть. И он, может быть, сам того не желая, крупно подставил Филиппа. Даниэль прикрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. Сдавать Филиппа он не собирался. И, в конце концов… Это его дело. Его дело, как выглядеть, чем увлекаться и с кем спать!   
\- Это мое дело, – парень старался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно спокойней. – Тебе не кажется, что тебя оно не касается?  
Мужчина шагнул в его сторону, и Даниэль инстинктивно отступил, и этот старый инстинкт, готовность бежать, терпеть, а не давать отпора, кажется, только раззадорил его отца, потому как он рванулся к сыну и схватил его за руку, с силой тряхнув.   
\- Щенок неблагодарный, что ты несешь? Не мое дело, когда ты на нашей улице перед всеми соседями позоришь семью?! Что ты о себе возомнил, паршивец?   
Даниэль ахнул и не успел вскинуть руку к лицу, только голова мотнулась от пощечины, и рот наполнился вкусом крови – кажется, он порезался о собственные зубы. Мужчина снова тряхнул его.   
\- С этого момента ты ходишь только в школу. И больше из дома не выходишь!  
Даниэля окатила волна холодной злости, усталости от всего, он понял, что его отец хочет лишить его последней свободы – свободы быть одному там, где захочется, общения с Саймоном, Филиппа… Даниэль облизнул губы, снова почувствовав вкус крови, и посмотрел своему отцу, сейчас – совсем чужому человеку, в глаза.   
\- А иначе – что?  
Хватка на запястье усилилась, и Даниэль с тайным удовлетворением подумал, что точно будет синяк.   
\- Иначе я посажу того ублюдка, который совратил моего несовершеннолетнего сына, – его отец улыбался торжествующе, он считал, что выиграл, что у него все козыри. Что он контролирует ситуацию. И поэтому отпустил Даниэля, когда тот вырвал руку. Он покосился на запястье, провел пальцами по губам и улыбнулся, увидев на них все еще сочащуюся маленькими капельками кровь.   
\- Что ж… Тогда я в тот же день сообщу о том, что ты избиваешь меня и засвидетельствую следы побоев. И, кстати, буду утверждать, что все это ложь, а так и есть, и все было добровольно. Возраст согласия я давно прошел. Все узнают, что ты избиваешь своего сына. Я думаю, что это не самым лучшим образом отразится на твоей карьере и репутации.   
Лицо взрослого мужчины покраснело от гнева, и он занес руку для второй пощечины.  
\- Ты не посмеешь!  
Даниэль не отвел взгляда. Не отвернулся. Не закрыл глаза. И его отец не ударил – опустил руку.   
\- Поверь, посмею.   
Даниэль потер ноющую скулу, развернулся и вышел из кухни спокойным шагом. Подобрал свою сумку, прихватив там же у двери обувь и куртку, и так же спокойно поднялся в свою комнату. И только там, заперев дверь и убедившись, что в случае чего сможет спуститься по растущему под окном дереву, и спешно покидав учебники и тетради в сумку, набрал Саймона.   
\- Привет… Слушай… Такое дело… Я переночую у тебя, можно?  
**************  
Получив на руки очередную контрольную по математике, Саймон схватился за голову. Точные науки точно были не его сферой, он куда лучше ладил с литературой, факультативом по французскому, да даже с физкультурой, пока ему не были противопоказаны физические нагрузки. А вся эта математика, физика и иже с ними только вызывали головную боль. И вынужденный пропуск занятий не делал жизнь проще. Даниэль кинул на друга вопросительно-жалостливый взгляд, на что Саймон молча показал ему листок с оценкой. Даниэль скривился и шепнул:  
\- Хочешь, позанимаемся вместе?  
Саймон сначала кивнул, а потом помотал головой. Он знал, насколько Даниэль не любит кому-то что-то объяснять, учитель из него был аховый, терпение он проявлял только рядом со своей сестрой. Видимо, на нее все его терпение и уходило, а на Саймона уже не оставалось. Поэтому к помощи друга он прибегал только в самом крайнем случае, когда понять написанное в учебнике не было уже никакой возможности.  
\- Сам разберусь, не парься.  
Даниэль в ответ ощутимо облегченно улыбнулся.  
Саймон еще раз с отчаянием посмотрел на лист с тройкой. Он собирался поступать на литературный, так что считал точные науки несущественными, но для получения диплома об окончании школы математику надо было сдать, а для получения стипендии – сдать на отлично.  
Даниэль успел собраться и куда-то убежать, «к своему физику», с отвращением подумал Саймон, который тратил на сборы куда больше времени. И как он мог считать Лафреска нормальным?! Первое впечатление точно было обманчивым. И как только Даниэль, его бро, мог связаться с таким отвратительным типом! Будто у него других проблем мало.   
Он уже собирался встать со стула, когда ему на плечо легла рука.  
\- У тебя проблемы с математикой?  
Саймон с удивлением увидел у себя за спиной Кэтрин Чун, с которой они снова странным образом остались в классе наедине, если не считать мистера Флетчера, который методично стирал с доски формулы.  
Саймон покачал головой.  
\- Все эти циферки – просто не мое.  
Кэтрин склонила голову к плечу, будто что-то обдумывая.  
\- Хочешь, помогу? Можем позаниматься сегодня, разберем контрольную вместе, я объясню тебе то, что ты не понимаешь.  
Саймон на мгновение застыл. С одной стороны – предложение было странным и неожиданным. Но с другой стороны… Кэтрин слыла той еще зубрилой, а значит точно хорошо знала предмет. И раз уж она сама предложила.  
Он улыбнулся.  
\- Хорошо. Пойдем ко мне, мама сделает сэндвичи с тунцом.  
Кэтрин кивнула и улыбнулась в ответ. Из класса они вышли вместе.  
*****************  
Филипп уже собирался уходить домой, когда в дверь его класса постучали. Он слегка нахмурился и крикнул «входите». В класс вошел мужчина среднего роста, может, немного пониже самого Филиппа, его темные волосы, черты лица и даже манера держаться показались смутно знакомыми, будто они где-то уже встречались, но Филипп никак не мог понять, где.  
\- Я чем-то могу вам помочь? – он отложил портфель, выжидательно смотря на незнакомца.  
\- Я полагаю что да, - мужчина слегка кивнул, вставая напротив. – Я – мистер Оллфорд, отец Даниэля.  
Филипп сразу напрягся, где-то внутри него что-то забило тревогу. Почему-то ему показалось, что этот хмурый человек пришел не для того, чтобы поговорить о школьных успехах сына.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, мистер Оллфорд. У вас есть ко мне какие-то вопросы? – Филипп надеялся, что его голос не дрожал, потому что в ушах слегка зашумело.  
\- Я думаю, вы и сами прекрасно знаете, какие у меня к вам вопросы, мистер Лафреск, - обращение по фамилии больно резануло ухо, прозвучало как-то по-казенному, будто Филипп сидел на допросе в полиции.  
\- Простите, но я не совсем понимаю…  
\- Молодой человек, не надо мне врать, вы все прекрасно понимаете, - он резко взмахнул рукой, будто отсекая все возражения, и вот в этом жесте Филипп сразу узнал Даниэля, а еще внутренне сжался, жест выглядел так, будто его собирались ударить. Так же, как он бил своего сына. – Я пришел поговорить о ваших отношениях с моим сыном. Вы и сами должны понимать, что это абсолютно неприемлемо. Он – несовершеннолетний, но более того – он ваш ученик. Вы должны понимать, что его ждет юридическая карьера, он не может отвлекаться на всякие глупости. Я уже не говорю о том, что вам самому должно быть стыдно. Вы же взрослый человек, учитель, и совращаете малолетнего!  
Филипп почувствовал, как внутри поднимается злость. Этот человек, даже если допустить, что он имел право выговаривать ему все это, но решать за Даниэля, как ему жить, он права не имел.  
\- Знаете, мне кажется, это – наше с ним дело, а не ваше. Согласно нашему законодательству он уже может сам решать, с кем ему быть, так что вы не можете ему ничего запретить, - Филипп слегка расправил плечи. – Ваш сын уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы иметь право самому распоряжаться своей жизнью. Тем более, насколько я помню, он хочет стать врачом, а не юристом.  
Филипп почувствовал, как сердце сильнее бьется в груди. Да, он никогда не знал своего отца, но сейчас почувствовал, будто стоит перед ним.  
Отец Даниэля скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Вы же понимаете, что я так этого не оставлю. Я привлеку внимание дирекции школы к этому вопиющему безобразию! Вы портите жизнь моего сына, как вы этого не понимаете?!  
Филипп еле удержался, чтобы не фыркнуть.  
\- Я порчу его жизнь? Разве так может говорить человек, который его избивает?  
Мистер Оллфорд остолбенел, будь он менее хорошо воспитан, у него бы челюсть отвисла, настолько он был удивлен. Филипп понял, что ему еще никто и ни разу не говорил это в лицо.  
\- Откуда..?  
\- Мне, правда, нужно вам это объяснять? – Филипп, все же, фыркнул. – Так что дайте решать вашему сыну самому, что ему делать. А если вы пойдете к директору, то я, как его учитель, пойду в полицию и все им расскажу. Думаю, тогда проблемы будут не только у меня.  
Отец Даниэля открыл рот, будто желая что-то сказать, а потом снова закрыл. Он топнул ногой и угрожающе потряс пальцем перед лицом Филиппа.  
\- Я так этого не оставлю, так и знайте! – а потом развернулся и пошел к выходу.  
\- Я в этом уверен, до свидания, мистер Оллфорд, - это Филипп сказал уже закрытой двери. Его сердце быстро билось в груди, будто он только что пробежал стометровку.  
******************  
Филипп устало потер переносицу, стараясь сосредоточиться на проверке домашних работ. На пятнадцатом листке буквы стали сливаться в единую массу, прыгали и скакали по странице, не давая себя прочитать. Хотелось закрыть глаза, но нужно было все закончить, потому что он, в общем-то, был сам виноват, что так затянул с этим, что в результате ему пришлось работать в вечер воскресенья. И с одной стороны он злился на себя, а с другой, на самом деле, не думал, что поменял бы что-то, будь на то его воля.  
Ему на плечи легли легкие руки, а шеи коснулись теплые губы, отвлекая. Филипп улыбнулся, на мгновение закрывая глаза, позволяя себя отвлечь.  
\- Ты сидишь так уже больше часа, - в голосе Даниэля слышались скука и раздражение. Кому-то явно не хватило внимания, хотя куда уж больше?  
Филипп пожал плечами, без особого желания возвращаясь к проверке работ. О состоявшемся неприятном разговоре Даниэлю он решил ничего не говорить, незачем парню мотать нервы еще и этим.  
\- Ну, ты отвлекал меня все выходные, так что, технически, это твоя вина, что я сейчас в такой запаре.  
Даниэль фыркнул, проводя ладонями по его плечам.  
\- Будто ты недоволен, - он наклонился чуть ближе, заглядывая Филиппу за плечо.  
\- Этого я не говорил, - сказал Филипп, откладывая очередной листок, косясь на Даниэля. – Прости, пожалуйста, ты мне немного мешаешь. Я постараюсь закончить поскорее.  
Даниэль пожал плечами и отошел, и Филипп почувствовал, будто температура в комнате упала на пару градусов. Не сильно, но заметно. Он вздохнул, оборачиваясь к дивану, на котором Даниэль улегся в обнимку с телефоном. Если уж у них отношения, то Даниэлю стоило бы отнестись к ситуации более по-взрослому.   
\- Тебе бы тоже стоило заняться домашней работой. И вообще, насколько я помню, тебе завтра тоже рано вставать.  
Даниэль кинул на него один холодный взгляд, прежде чем снова уткнуться в экран.  
\- Я разберусь, не беспокойся.  
Филипп тяжело вздохнул, окончательно отвлекаясь от работы. Точно. Вот о чем предупреждают абсолютно все, говоря, что нельзя строить отношения с кем-то кто сильно младше тебя. Куча, огромная гора раздражающих моментов. И можно успокоиться, вспомнить себя в таком возрасте, вспомнить, что самому казалось, что все знаешь, но… Когда с высоты имеющегося опыта видишь чужие ошибки, сложно справиться с желанием их исправить.   
\- Мне, все же, кажется, что тебе стоит заняться этим сейчас, пока еще не слишком поздно. Тем более что у тебя это не отнимет много времени…  
Ему некстати вспомнились слова отца Даниэля о том, что он портит жизнь его сыну. Филипп все еще находился в подвешенном состоянии, не зная, стоит ли ему об этом разговоре рассказывать, и вообще, как ему на это теперь реагировать. С одной стороны, он полностью верил в то, что ответил неулыбчивому и мрачному мужчине, он был уверен, что они оба уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы выбирать. А с другой… Филипп снова кинул взгляд на Даниэля, прежде чем посмотреть на свои руки. Иногда ему действительно казалось, что Даниэль слишком молод, что они не подходят друг другу, и что он и правда делает его жизнь только сложнее и запутаннее, что для подростка было не самым лучшим.  
\- Я сказал, что разберусь. Ты мне не старший брат и не отец, чтобы об этом беспокоиться, - голос Даниэля стал звучать еще более раздраженно.  
Филипп сжал кулаки, чувствуя легкий всплеск злости в ответ.  
\- Да, может я тебе и не отец, но я твой учитель, а значит должен заботиться о таких вещах.  
Эта фраза, видимо, была ошибкой. Филипп буквально почувствовал, как усилилось напряжение в комнате. Ему сразу же захотелось взять слова обратно, но поделать он уже ничего не мог.  
\- Ах, ну если ты мой учитель, то и беспокойся обо мне в школе, - Даниэль встал одним плавным движением, его тон стал спокойным, даже слишком. – А пока я не там – я не под твоим попечением.  
Он резким движением сунул телефон в карман и направился в коридор. Филипп встал и пошел за ним. Даниэль уже успел натянуть кроссовки и надевал куртку.  
\- Даниэль, я…  
Он обернулся к Филиппу, и тот увидел в его глазах, как ни странно, разочарование.  
\- Мне вполне достаточно отца, который вечно считает, что я все делаю неправильно. С тобой я об этом говорить не намерен, - он резко закинул рюкзак на плечо и взялся за ручку двери. – До завтра, мистер Лафреск, увидимся в школе.  
Дверь хлопнула, а Филипп остался стоять в коридоре.  
\- Черт, - он запустил руку в волосы и слегка дернул.  
Бежать за Даниэлем в ночь казалось глупым, но именно так и хотелось поступить. Так что Филипп быстро надел то, что надевалось с меньшими усилиями, и выскочил за дверь. Конечно, Даниэля на улице уже не было, только падал редкий снег. Этот мальчишка имел невероятный талант прятаться на пустом месте, когда хотел этого. Филипп еще раз чертыхнулся, но кричать на пустой улице не стал, а вернулся домой. Садиться снова за работу совершенно не хотелось, телефон Даниэля, что не удивительно, был выключен. Филипп сел и снова уставился на ненавистные домашние работы. Он опустил локти на стол и обхватил себя за голову. Ему определенно что-то нужно было делать со всем этим, вот бы еще знать – что, чтобы точно не наделать дел.  
******************  
В результате всего, недосыпа, неприятного разговора с отцом Даниэля и ссоры с самим Даниэлем, утро понедельника встретило Филиппа головной болью. Он даже какое-то время полежал в кровати, думая, не позвонить ли ему в школу и не сказаться ли больным. Слишком много, если хорошенько подумать, навалилось на него. Хотелось хотя бы на день остановиться и подумать. Но… в конце концов, это не поступок взрослого человека. Взрослый человек вытаскивает себя из-под одеяла, принимает душ, готовит завтрак, пьет таблетки от головной боли и идет на работу.   
Где-то на третьем глотке кофе, он дошел до мысли, что, возможно, был не так уж и прав, предъявляя к Даниэлю претензии. Ведь он действительно не был ему ни отцом, ни братом, ни дядей, чтобы указывать, что ему делать. А их отношения были такими шаткими и неясными, что говорить о статусе партнера пока было рано. И, вероятно, не стоило учитывать то, что при взгляде на Даниэля у Филиппа сердце каждый раз слегка сжималось, это было совершенно несущественно. Да и обижаться на такую злобную и, прямо сказать, неадекватную реакцию не стоило – тараканов у Даниэля водилось в избытке, и Филипп об этом знал. Не знал только, как этих тараканов из чужой головы выкурить осторожно и не нанеся вреда.   
Когда Филипп допил кофе и поставил чашку в раковину, малодушно оставляя мытье посуды на вечер, он уже решил, что извинится. Да, он не считал себя виноватым, но иногда нужно идти на компромиссы, потому что так работают отношения. А разобраться в причинах гораздо легче, когда ссора уже забыта, и тебя готовы слушать и воспринимать.   
От головной боли кофе помог мало, как и разрекламированные, но бесполезные таблетки, так что она потихоньку ввинчивалась в затылок весь путь до школы и продолжила делать это на уроках. Ученики даже немного настороженно смотрели на обычно улыбчивого мистера Лафреска, который был необычно хмур в этот понедельник.  
Если признаться себе, Филипп не ожидал увидеть Даниэля на своем уроке, так что когда тот, не обращая на него внимания, вошел в класс, он сильно удивился. Обычно он, как кот, сбегал от проблем, что доказала та история с Кларенсом, да и вчерашняя ссора тоже. Но в этот раз он пришел, как ни в чем небывало, и сел за парту, сложив руки перед собой. Так что теперь, весь урок, Филипп подозрительно косился на необычайно спокойного и сосредоточенного Даниэля, который прилежно записывал все в тетрадь, он настолько был сбит с толку, что даже забыл дать ученикам задание на дом. Говорят женщин сложно понять… Ни с кем из бывших девушек у Филиппа не было таких проблем с пониманием, как с этим парнем. Не цветы же ему дарить, чтоб оттаял!   
Когда прозвенел звонок, и все быстро вышли из класса, спеша на следующий урок, Филипп с удивлением заметил, что остался с Даниэлем наедине. Тот подошел к двери, закрыл ее за последним учеником, а потом подошел к нему и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Я зайду к тебе сегодня, ты не против? – в его глазах была странная решимость, казалось, будто что-то проверяет.  
Филипп сглотнул, подумав, что извиняться сейчас будет слегка неуместно, и кивнул, а потом торопливо ответил.  
\- Конечно, не против.  
Даниэль улыбнулся, быстрой, почти незаметной улыбкой, а потом приподнялся и коротко поцеловал его в губы, прежде чем выйти из класса, бросив:  
\- До вечера.  
А Филипп остался стоять, переваривая такое своеобразное примирение. Надеяться на «прости» было явно наивно, но хоть самому не пришлось извиняться, не чувствуя своей вины. Можно записать, как ничью, раз с победой не срослось.   
*************************  
Саймон украдкой посмотрел на Кэтрин, которая рисовала на листе очередную функцию, попутно комментируя свои действия. Если задуматься, она была ничего, умная и даже симпатичная, а легкая раскосость глаз только придавала ей шарма. А еще, когда она о чем-то рассказывала с интересом, ее лицо совершенно преображалось, становясь вдохновенным, даже красивым.  
Саймон оперся щекой о ладонь и кивнул на какой-то заданный ему вопрос, не услышав его. Они уже несколько раз вот так встречались у него и занимались, потому что Кэтрин оказалась неожиданно хорошим учителем, объясняла все доходчиво, так что все эти цифры переставали казаться такими уж страшными и непонятными. Даниэль так не умел. Нет, Саймон был всегда рад, когда друг помогал ему с учебой, но никогда он не объяснял что-то настолько понятно, как это делала Кэтрин. Саймон нахмурился, отгоняя от себя эти мысли. Даниэль был его другом, его бро, и не важно было, что он не был достаточно терпеливым, чтобы кого-то учить, в конце концов, он собирался стать врачом, а не учителем.  
Саймон снова посмотрел на Кэтрин, которая записала очередную строчку цифр, а потом повернулась к нему, явно намереваясь узнать, все ли он понял, когда Саймон, сам не ожидая от себя этого, ляпнул:  
\- Пойдем в кино сходим?  
Кэтрин замолчала, закрыла рот, а потом прищурилась.  
\- Ты вообще слушал, что я говорила?  
Саймон улыбнулся и пожал плечами, в ответ на что девушка вздохнула.  
\- Так, давай начнем с начала, - он снова повернулась к листку, уже занеся карандаш для того, чтобы начать записывать, но замерла. – Но фильм, чур, выбираю я. А то знаю я твой вкус, Джаррет, - и она кивнула на полку с ужастиками.  
Саймон улыбнулся еще шире, выпрямляясь.  
\- Заметано!  
Кэтрин строго посмотрела на него.  
\- Но сначала – учеба. Итак, мы остановились на…  
*****************  
Филипп нахмурился, увидев горящий в прихожей свет. Он свет всегда гасил – счета за электрику были и так не маленькие, так что он был уверен, что свет гореть не должен. Впрочем, недоумение быстро прошло, когда он услышал шаги в собственном доме и в коридор вышел Даниэль – трогательно-домашний, расслабленный, и, кажется даже какой-то сонный. Возможно, и правда дремал на диване, дожидаясь, пока Филипп вернется домой. Филипп вспомнил, что да, конечно же, у Даниэля есть ключи от дома, и еще он даже прислал смс, что сегодня зайдет. Видимо освободился раньше, и было бы глупо дожидаться Филиппа на холодных ступеньках лестницы… Филипп не был из тех, кто чересчур ревностно относится к своей территории, но все равно каждый раз поражался тому, как Даниэль вписался в его дом – теперь он заметил и куртку на крючке. А еще Даниэль уже успел переодеться из рубашки, в которой его Филипп видел сегодня днем в мягкую футболку с длинными рукавами, которую с неделю назад притащил к нему домой. Филиппа охватило странное, немного пугающее чувство, что Даниэля в его жизни становится слишком много. Нет, конечно, это были отношения, но все это как-то очень сильно походило на «съехаться». По крайней мере, у Даниэля была своя зубная щетка, расческа, полка в шкафу, и его вещи, мелкие и почти незаметные, то и дело попадались Филиппу на глаза в его доме. У Даниэля была своя чашка, свое место на диване, он бросал недочитанную книгу на тумбочке у кровати, чтобы продолжить ее читать спустя несколько дней, рядом с телевизором начали появляться диски с его фильмами – которые Даниэль притаскивал, чтобы посмотреть вечером вместе… Он знал, где лежит посуда и чаще всего знал, что лежит в холодильнике, иногда – лучше самого Филиппа. Даниэль слишком глубоко проник в чужую жизнь, чтобы можно было продолжать не особо задумываться о будущем. И это все немного пугало.  
\- Привет. Ты сегодня поздно.  
Филипп обнял Даниэля в ответ и поцеловал в теплые губы. От Даниэля пахло малиной и какой-то выпечкой, видимо он уже успел что-то съесть по дороге, а малиновый чай был последний месяц его любимым, и упаковка этого чая стояла у Филиппа на кухне. Раньше у Филиппа был только эрл грей, который он сам и пил, но пристрастия Даниэля в чае менялись быстро, и кухня обрастала все новыми сортами.   
\- Привет. Прости, задержался.  
Филипп провел ладонью по сейчас распущенным волосам. Еще ряд мелочей. Разбросанные по дому резинки, и прочая дребедень, которой Даниэль завязывал волосы. Филипп уже думал поставить где-нибудь пустую банку или коробку из-под печенья и сбрасывать весь мелкий хлам туда, потому что иногда Даниэль по утрам начинал бессмысленно метаться по дому, в поисках брошенной накануне резинки. А Филипп потом находил ее между диванными подушками.  
Филипп поглядывал на Даниэля, пока готовил ужин на двоих. В очередной раз пришло сравнение с кошачьей породой – настроения болтать у мальчишки не было, но вместо того, чтобы остаться на диване притащился на кухню и теперь сидел, уткнувшись в планшет, на гораздо более неудобном стуле. Но, видимо, хоть ему и не был нужен разговор, живой человек рядом ему требовался, так что он предпочел дожидаться, пока его покормят где-нибудь рядом. Ну точно, кот, который ходит за тобой из комнаты в комнату. Филипп украдкой вздохнул. Он всегда мечтал о собаке.  
За ужином разговор более-менее наладился, хоть и о каких-то пустяках. Даниэль жаловался, ну, в основном из этого и состоял разговор – Даниэль жаловался, а Филипп слушал. На этот раз – на девчонку, с которой Саймон проводил много времени вместе. Кэт, кажется? Кэтрин. Филипп ее помнил – спокойная, может, чересчур, отстраненная, но внимательная и усидчивая. Странно, что достаточно эмоциональный Саймон дружит с такими замкнутыми и не похожими на него сверстниками. Монолог был длинный и Филипп сделал вывод, что если бы Даниэль был более склонен использовать грубые слова, то в итоге обозвал-таки бедную девушку стервой, потому что именно под это описание подходил тот длинный список ее недостатков, по большей части, как показалось Филиппу, раздутых из-за нелогичной дружеской ревности, который Даниэль на него вывалил. Это было даже забавно, а сам Филипп порадовался, что у Саймона появилась новая подруга, после аварии, в которой погибла Эшли, дружелюбный Джаррет ходил совсем прибитым. Но сам Филипп помнил день смерти матери еще очень хорошо и не особо представлял, чем можно в такой ситуации утешить.   
Филипп уже домывал посуду, когда его обняли сзади, прижимаясь к спине, и он почувствовал, как чужие прохладные руки скользнули под футболку. Он невольно улыбнулся, ополаскивая последнюю тарелку. Хоть признание Даниэля, что Филипп был его первым любовником, и ошарашило, но, во-первых, оставило иррациональное чувство гордости, к тому же Даниэль вернулся, а значит Филипп был совсем неплох, а во-вторых… Во-вторых, Даниэль был очень молод и, как и все подростки, сходил с ума от бушующих гормонов. Что выражалось в том, что, распробовав секс, он оказался весьма горячим любовником, что окупало остальные проблемы, связанные с его возрастом. Наверное. По крайней мере, Филипп думал именно так.  
Даниэль не дал ему вытереть руки, только зафыркал, когда почувствовал прохладное и влажное прикосновение. Филипп вообще не очень помнил, как все ощущается в этом возрасте. То есть помнил, что вроде как все ярче, и хочется забыть обо всем и трахаться на любой поверхности, но осознавать и чувствовать – разные вещи. Даниэль вскрикнул, когда Филипп подхватил его на руки – мальчишка был слишком худой и легкий, и возмущенно зашипел, пока его тащили, как невесту, в спальню. Своим принципам Филипп был весьма верен и предпочитал заниматься сексом на кровати… За редким исключением. Исключения были в основном по вине Даниэля. Впрочем, все к лучшему, хоть они и встречались не особо часто, но иногда спонтанная страсть заставляла их ограничиваться руками, что было, в общем-то, правильно. Вытряхнуть мальчишку из одежды было не таким простым делом – Даниэль постоянно ускользал из рук и не носил чего-то, что можно было бы легко с него стянуть. Верхний свет они включить не успели, зато у кровати горела лампа, позволяя видеть, как Даниэль жмурится, вытягиваясь на кровати, как путаются обычно аккуратно расчесанные волосы.  
\- Красивый… - Филипп не сдержался и прижался губами к шее, чувствуя, как под кожей бьется жилка. У Даниэля была удивительно гладкая и ровная кожа. И где гормональный взрыв, превращающий всех подростков в прокаженных? Даниэль в ответ лишь фыркнул и несильно стукнул его кулаком по ребрам.  
Даниэль в постели не был тихим. И спокойным тоже не был – наоборот стонал и выгибался, хватаясь то за спинку кровати, то за края подушки, то за руки и плечи Филиппа. Филипп даже глаза прикрывал, чтобы слушать – стоны, вздохи, и чуть позже шумное, сбивчивое дыхание и совершенно беспомощные всхлипы, изредка – крики, пока тело в руках не замрет, и Даниэль не выгнется, захлебываясь воздухом…  
Даниэль после оргазма обычно либо долго приходил в себя либо сразу засыпал, и Филипп поглаживал его разгоряченную, влажную кожу, чуть хмурясь, прослеживая пальцами синяки на плечах и ребрах, уже зажившие, но выделяющиеся на коже отметки на руках – может когда-нибудь эти порезы совсем сгладятся и станут незаметны? Филиппу совсем не нравилось, что мальчик склонен к саморазрушению, травка эта, эти порезы… Филипп вспомнил, как в первый раз обнаружив Даниэля спящим, внимательно изучил его руки, да и потом посматривал на сгибы локтей, но мальчишка был, видимо, достаточно разумен, чтобы не употреблять ничего серьезней травы. И если не врал, то и с травой сейчас завязал, да и новых следов на руках не видно… Филипп нахмурился, вспомная, как увидел это все безобразие впервые, совершенно случайно. Один из напульсников, которые Даниэль не снимал даже в постели, съехал выше, и тогда Филипп обнаружил порезы. Нет, не на внутренней стороне запястья, и не вдоль вен, а наоборот – на внешней и разбросанные по руке как придется, где-то вдоль запястья, где-то поперек, где-то пересекаясь жутковатыми крестами, но знак все равно был тревожным. Даниэль крепко спал, а Филипп держал его руку в своей и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, водил пальцем по следам, и уже совсем старым и еще розовым, новым. Нельзя было сказать, что это было полной неожиданностью, просто… просто добавляло мрачных красок в картину. В тот момент он так отчаянно захотел забрать этого мальчишку себе, увезти от чудовища-отца, из дома, в котором тот был настолько несчастен, что резал себя, чтобы ему стало лучше… Филипп никогда таким не занимался, но понять мог. Когда Даниэль завозился, Филипп выпустил его руку и утром сделал вид, что ничего не видел…  
Он снова нахмурился и вздохнул. Еще бы не появлялись новые синяки – и можно было бы сказать, что Даниэль потихоньку приходит в себя. Пусть он сам того не понимал, но Филипп-то видел, как тяжело ему приходится, что парень постоянно как натянутая струна, и Филиппу совсем не хотелось чтобы однажды эта струна порвалась. Лучше потихоньку ослабить напряжение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Я понимаю, эта глава вышла сильно позже, чем я рассчитывал, но в этой главе внезапно обнаружилась куча моментов, которые я думал, что написал, но не написал =_=


	7. Chapter 7

Очередная ссора с отцом буквально выбила его из колеи. В глазах закипали злые слезы, в ушах стояли брошенные в спину несправедливые слова. Даниэль лихорадочно стучал пальцами по экрану, набирая знакомый номер.  
\- Телефон абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети…  
Спокойный женский голос казался насмешливым, повторяющееся сообщение звучало приговором. Конечно, он мог просто пойти к Филиппу и дождаться его там, но хотелось поговорить, хотелось, чтобы выслушали, прямо сейчас… Еще один номер, который он находит в телефонной книге почти автоматически.  
\- Алло, привет. Ты где?  
Саймон ответил очень тихо, шепотом.  
\- Я в кино с Кэт. Прости, не могу говорить. У тебя что-то срочное?  
На фоне послышались громкие голоса актеров, Даниэль слов не разобрал. Друг звучал весело и взволнованно. Кажется, это было уже не первое их свидание, а может и нет, Даниэль не помнил.  
\- Нет, нет, ничего срочного. Развлекайся. Желаю удачи.  
\- Спасибо, братан!  
И Саймон отключился. Еще сильнее захотелось услышать голос Филиппа. Даниэль набрал номер, но он был все так же отключен. Если бы под рукой был косячок, он бы сейчас закурил, но… Он дал обещание и был намерен его сдержать. Правда, про алкоголь они совершенно не договаривались, а пара пинт пива ему бы сейчас точно не помешала. Оставалось придумать, где могут продать горячительное несовершеннолетнему, но… Не центральные, темные и опасные районы Лондона могли предложить что угодно, если у тебя были деньги. Туда-то Даниэль и отправился, стараясь не слишком задумываться над своими действиями.  
*****  
Клуб, название которого он не запомнил, был полон людей. Шевелящаяся, дышащая, ритмично двигающая масса людей даже успокаивала. Даниэль с трудом занял единственный свободный столик в углу, плюхнулся на не слишком удобный угловой диванчик и поставил перед собой с боем добытый стакан с пивом. Первый глоток скользнул в пустой желудок, заставил голову зашуметь, а музыку стать не такой громкой и неприятной. Даниэль с большим удовольствием устроился в своем углу. Сейчас ему совершенно не хотелось общаться с незнакомыми людьми. Он снова, на удачу, набрал номер Филиппа, но телефон так и не подал признаков жизни.  
\- Привет. Чего сидишь, скучаешь?  
Даниэль поднял глаза и увидел знакомую улыбку. Именно улыбка, а не лицо, позволила ему вспомнить, кто перед ним. Кларенс. Бывший парень Филиппа. Взрослый, богатый и красивый бывший парень.  
\- Вечер добрый. Я не скучаю. - Даниэль замялся. С незнакомцем о своих проблемах ему говорить точно не хотелось, а продолжить фразу не получалось. Не посылать же в грубой форме по далекому маршруту?  
Кларенс пожал плечами и сел рядом, поставив на столик стакан с виски.  
\- Дрянь, конечно, но ваше пиво я пить не могу, так что приходится обходиться этим, - он снова широко улыбнулся, показав заостренные клыки. Все зубы были идеально ровные и белые. – А я увидел тебя и решил, что у тебя скучающий вид. Вот и решил подойти, поздороваться. Ты тут один?  
Даниэль пожал плечами, а потом мотнул головой, не отвечая ни положительно, ни отрицательно. Кларенс напрягал его, но не поддаться обаянию американца было невозможно. Он, как блестящий яркий бриллиант, привлекал внимание всех, кто находился рядом. Даниэль заметил, что девушки, которые сидели рядом, украдкой поглядывали на иностранца и тихо похихикивали, что-то шепча друг другу. Кларенс это тоже увидел и подмигнул им, вызвав новый прилив хихиканья. Странно, но в нем не чувствовалось взрослости, которую Даниэль ощущал в Филиппе. Это заставило его немного расслабиться, хотя и вызывало диссонанс.   
\- У меня был не очень хороший день. Мне нужно немного расслабиться.  
Кларенс кивнул и с серьезным видом слегка прикоснулся краем своего стакана к стакану Даниэля.  
\- Пусть все плохое останется в этом дне, а следующий будет лучше, - он снова улыбнулся. – Давай, за это стоит выпить.  
Даниэль неуверенно глотнул, подбадриваемый чужой улыбкой. Правда, стало легче  
\- Ну, рассказывай, что стряслось?  
Даниэль пожал плечами.  
\- Не сошлись во мнениях с отцом.  
Кларенс хохотнул и сделал еще глоток из своего стакана, лед негромко ударился о стенки.  
\- Да, папашки, бывает, надоедают. Вот мой отправил меня заключать контракт сюда, вместо того, чтобы мне греться с красотками на Лазурном берегу. Обидно, дом простаивает без хозяина, да и девочки скучают, каждый день мне пишут, зовут, - Кларенс непритворно горько вздохнул, так что Даниэль удивленно посмотрел на него. Дом на Лазурном берегу… До такого уровня благосостояния Даниэлю было далеко, несмотря на все деньги отца. Но Кларенс вдруг прищурился, а потом резко рассмеялся. – Поверил? Шучу я, я сам вызвался сюда ехать. Папашка только рад был, что я заинтересовался делами компании. Но про дом – чистая правда. Приглашаю при случае, там такое море – закачаешься.  
Дальше разговор пошел легче. Возможно, виновато было пиво, но Даниэль рассудил что, в общем-то, злиться на человека только за то, что он бывший твоего парня, глупо. Кларенс рассказал еще пару баек из своей богатой жизни, умудряясь вызвать скорее интерес, чем зависть. Он говорил все так искренне весело и увлеченно, что завидовать просто не получалось. Даниэль в ответ рассказал про то, что учится фотографировать, хотя это и всего лишь хобби, на что американец очень искренне заинтересовался его работами. Даниэль дал ему бегло пролистать ленту инстаграма, после чего получил массу восхищенных отзывов и твердое заявление, что ему надо учиться дальше. Кларенс слегка похлопал его по плечу, и это почему-то не вызвало такого дискомфорта, как Даниэль ожидал. «Бывший» Филиппа очень легко располагал к себе.  
В какой-то момент пиво в стакане Даниэля кончилось, и Кларенс вызвался принести еще. Даниэль поблагодарил его, потому что путь через потные тела казался ему чем-то невозможным. В голове немного шумело, но не достаточно, чтобы сказать себе, что пора останавливаться. Он подумал, что ничего плохого от еще одной пинты не будет. Еще раз набрал номер Филиппа, но телефон был все еще отключен. Даниэль почувствовал некое темное злорадство о того, что он умудрился, в общем-то, неплохо проводить время даже без него.  
Кларенс вернулся быстро и поставил перед ним на стол стакан с пивом, а перед собой новую порцию виски.  
\- Ну что, выпьем за талантливых, красивых и богатых?  
Даниэль улыбнулся ему в ответ, и они чокнулись. Он отпил большой глоток, чувствуя, как алкоголь сильнее затуманивает рассудок…  
Что что-то не так он понял только позже. Кларенс уже сидел очень близко, почти приобняв его за плечи. Голова почему-то вдруг сильно закружилась, а сердце пустилось вскачь. Даниэль глубоко вздохнул. Подумалось, что нужно выйти на воздух.   
\- Мне что-то нехорошо…  
Кларенс озабоченно сунул ему в руку стакан с пивом.  
\- На, выпей, станет легче, обещаю.  
Но легче не стало, голова только сильнее закружилась, а танцующие люди замедлились, будто из пленки кто-то вырезал часть кадров, все двигалось рывками, а свет стал слишком ярким. Даниэль с трудом смог сфокусироваться на телефоне, чтобы написать Филиппу: «Я в клубе, забери меня.» Он и название- то вспомнил только потому, что оно было написано на стене внутри помещения, и он очень надеялся, что написал его правильно. Тут рядом с ухом он почувствовал теплое дыхание.  
\- Ему пишешь? Зачем? Вы же совершенно друг другу не подходите…  
Кларенс внезапно оказался очень близко, его темные глаза внимательно смотрели на Даниэля. Он казался совершенно трезвым. Парень хотел возразить, но… Они ведь действительно не подходили друг другу. Филипп слишком взрослый, слишком серьезный и ответственный для него. Да, он сказал, что они вместе, но… Через какое-то время он поймет, что Даниэль для него плохая пара, найдет себе девушку… Как Саймон нашел Кэтрин. Даниэль кивнул.  
\- Да, может быть, ты прав, - язык слегка заплетался, а голова кружилась все сильнее. Вокруг будто вращалась карусель. Определенно, нужно было на воздух.  
\- Он старше тебя, он твой учитель. Ваши отношения вам обоим принесут только проблемы.  
Даниэль снова кивнул. Об этом он тоже думал. Филиппу должно было быть тяжело скрывать его ото всех. В школе они вели себя, как чужие люди, а Филипп, вероятно, не хотел бы никому врать. Да и если кто-то узнает … Выговором у директора дело не закончится. И есть еще отец…   
\- Эти отношения обречены. Ты надоешь ему, и он найдет кого-то более подходящего, - Кларенс наклонился чуть ближе. – Он просто играет с тобой. Ему нравится, что ты такой молодой и влюбленный. Он бросит тебя при первой же возможности.  
Даниэль хотел было автоматически снова кивнуть, но эти слова задели что-то внутри. «Влюбленный»? Даниэль никогда не думал о том, что он, может быть, действительно влюбился… Мысли перескакивали, целые логические куски рассуждений куда-то девались. Да, конечно, все могло сложиться как угодно, Даниэль вообще не слишком верил в вечную любовь, но… Филипп совершенно точно не играл им. Более того, именно он назвал то, что у них есть – отношениями. А значит, для него все было серьезно. А значит и для Даниэля тоже. Возможно, он, и правда, не заметил, как влюбился? Неужели это происходит именно так?  
Он пропустил момент, когда Кларенс успел притянуть его к себе ближе, наклоняясь еще сильнее, шепча ему почти в рот.  
\- Мы с тобой подходим друг другу куда лучше. И по положению, и по, хм, внешности. Мы с тобой будем красивой парой, как думаешь?  
Даниэль пару секунд пытался понять смысл сказанного, потом дернулся, попытался вырваться, но все мышцы будто стали ватными, не подчинялись. Его накрыло паникой, но какой-то ленивой, сопротивляться слишком сильно не хотелось, хоть сердце ныло от тревоги. Кларенс потянулся к его губам, запуская пальцы в волосы. Даниэль попытался упереться руками в его грудь, но они не послушались его, тогда он попытался отвернуться, уйти от неприятного прикосновения. Но все движения были заторможенными, как сквозь толщу воды.   
\- Нет… - это было все, на что его хватило.  
\- Не ломайся, я не сделаю тебе больно. Вот увидишь, тебе понравится.  
Даниэль снова попытался вывернуться из нежелательных объятий, но мир будто сделал кувырок, а голова стала кружиться только сильней. «Он мне что-то подмешал» - но даже эта мысль была какой-то ленивой, как рыба в темной воде, никак не удавалось ухватить ее за хост. Его хватило только на еще одно слабое «нет».  
И вдруг в клуб будто ворвался вихрь. Кто-то ахнул, кто-то вскрикнул. Кларенса буквально смело с Даниэля и вообще с диванчика, на котором они оба сидели. Даниэль буквально почувствовал, что ему стало легче дышать. Он поднял глаза и увидел Филиппа. Из-за головокружения и наркотика того будто окутывало сиянием. Он держал Кларенса за воротник и что-то тихо выговаривал ему. А потом ударил, резко и зло, коротко, но явно очень больно, потому что Кларенс охнул и схватился за щеку. Взгляд у Филиппа был такой, что Даниэль испугался. В нем плескалась чистая, яркая ярость. Даниэль бы сжался, если не видел, что она направлена вовсе не на него. Таким он Филиппа еще никогда не видел, даже когда они говорили об отце.  
То, что было дальше, было больше всего похоже на избиение. Кларенс пытался защищаться, но получалось у него это не слишком хорошо. Даниэль увидел, как из разбитой брови брызнула кровь, и тогда решил подать голос.  
\- Филипп…  
Того будто облили водой, он замер, резко повернулся и посмотрел на Даниэля. Парень увидел, как из его глаз постепенно уходит ярость. Филипп подошел и буквально сгреб его.  
\- Мы уходим.  
Даниэль только кивнул. Видимо, прошло не так уж много времени, потому что охрана даже не успела до них добраться. Они пробились сквозь толпу и вывалились на улицу. Даниэль с наслаждением вдохнул не слишком чистый, зато прохладный воздух. Туман в голове слега рассеялся, но никуда не делся.  
\- Поехали домой.  
Филипп почти взвалил его на себя, потащил к потащил к стоящей неподалеку машине. Даниэль посмотрел на него, снова отмечая, насколько он выше.  
\- Ты убил его?  
Филипп вздрогнул.  
\- Не знаю. Надеюсь, нет, это было бы очень плохо.  
\- Вау, - Даниэль буквально выдохнул это, а потом почти отключился, вцепившись в чужое плечо.  
*****  
Как они добрались до дома, он не помнил. Помнил только, что Филипп заставил его выпить несколько стаканов воды с адсорбентом, а потом уложил спать в свою кровать. Проснулся Даниэль от того, что пахло едой и что-то гремело на кухне. Он повернулся и тут же схватился за голову. Внутри будто катался шипастый шар, болело сильнее, чем обычно. Он охнул, но сел. Очень хотелось пить. Медленно, держась за стенку, он добрался до кухни.  
\- Доброе утро, - голос был хриплый и слабый. Даниэлю самому стало противно.  
Он осторожно сел за стол. Филипп обернулся и слегка усмехнулся.  
\- Я так понимаю, в школу ты не пойдешь?  
Даниэль слегка застонал, вспоминая, что сегодня среда… И почему он подумал, что пить во вторник вечером будет хорошей идеей?  
\- Я приму это за согласие, - Филипп поставил перед ним кружку с чаем. – На, пей, тебе надо восстанавливать баланс жидкости.  
Даниэль благодарно замычал, приникнув к чашке. Чай был крепкий и сладкий, как и надо. Парень заметил, что костяшки у Филиппа сбиты, и тот не позаботился о том, чтобы их перевязать. Он поморщился, вспоминая вчерашний вечер.  
\- А ты как же?  
Филипп пожал плечами.  
\- Меня от работы никто не освободит. Я не могу просто остаться дома.  
Даниэль вздохнул, а потом поймал его за руку, благо сидел недалеко.  
\- Давай я хотя бы перевяжу.  
Филипп вздохнул.  
\- Я и сам могу.  
\- Вижу я, как ты сам можешь, - Даниэль хмыкнул и поморщился, чувствуя как шар в голове переместился. – Давай бинт.  
Перевязка прошла быстро и молча. Филипп сидел тихо, смотря, как на его кожу ложатся слои бинта. Даниэль был сосредоточен на том, чтобы все сделать аккуратно.  
\- Готово.  
\- Спасибо, - Филипп впервые за утро улыбнулся. – Мне пора.  
Даниэль кивнул. Он хотел, чтобы Филипп остался, но они оба понимали, что это невозможно.  
\- Отсыпайся, пьяница. Поговорим, когда я вернусь.  
Даниэль фыркнул и нахохлился.  
\- Я выпил всего полтора бокала. Даже я не могу напиться от такого.  
Филипп вздохнул, а потом поцеловал его в щеку.  
\- Ладно, я пошел. Буду вечером. Надеюсь, ты больше никуда не сбежишь.  
Даниэль кивнул.  
Когда он услышал хлопок двери, он взял недопитую кружку с чаем и пошел обратно в спальню. Там он завернулся в одеяло и закрыл глаза, быстро засыпая.  
******  
Филипп в очередной раз вздохнул, сжав и разжав кулак. Одна молоденькая коллега уже успела шутливо спросить, с кем и за кого он подрался, на что он со смешком ответил, что просто неудачно закрывал дверь. Но по спине протянуло неприятным холодком при мысли о том, насколько на самом деле она была права. Именно что подрался, и не из-за кого-нибудь, а из-за своего ученика, своего парня по совместительству.  
Филипп был очень рад, что сегодня был не самый загруженный день, потому что он никак не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться. Не мог забыть все, что увидел. В первую секунду, на одно мельчайшее мгновение, ему показалось, что все не так. Он подумал, за что потом себя корил, конечно же, что его Даниэль обжимается на угловом диванчике с его же бывшим. Но наваждение прошло в тот же момент, как он увидел, что Даниэль слабо отбивается, пытаясь вывернуться из объятий. Совершенно шальной взгляд дополнил картину, учитывая, что перед ним стоял недопитый бокал пива. На Филиппа мгновенно будто нашло какое-то наваждение, руки сами сжались в кулаки, и...  
Он опять сжал и разжал кулак, обведя пустой класс мрачным взглядом. Плохо. Учитель не должен драться и вообще должен показывать своим ученикам хороший пример. Какой пример он показал Даниэлю? Снова в голове прозвучали слова его отца о том, что он портит мальчишку. Филипп вздохнул и положил ладонь плашмя на стол. Внутри все еще слегка бурлила злость. На Кларенса, на Даниэля, а больше всего – на самого себя. Не надо было отключать телефон. Да, он снова ездил на кладбище, но… Теперь он был не один, пора было отучаться от этой привычки. Он вздохнул, вспоминая одновременно напуганный и непонимающий взгляд Кларенса. Стоило признать, хотя бы перед самим собой, ему понравилось видеть страх в темных глазах. Он почувствовал себя лучше, когда встряхнул его за грудки и спросил:  
\- Что ты ему дал?! Отвечай, сволочь!  
Кларенс улыбнулся и стал отпираться, «всего лишь экстази» - вот что он сказал. Это фраза, кажется, сорвала последний предохранитель в голове у Филиппа, потому что он ударил, и это тоже ему понравилось. То, что Даниэль под кайфом, он понял ровно в тот момент, когда увидел его глаза. Как и то, что он не сам согласился на прием того, что Кларенс подкинул ему в пиво. Если б согласился сам, не отбивался бы. Это, конечно, не отменяло того факта, что Даниэль был мелким идиотом, которому не стоило идти в какой-то сомнительный бар ни при каких условиях, но… Филипп не мог долго злиться на него, таким несчастным он выглядел на утро. Он усмехнулся. По крайней мере, это будет ему хорошим уроком.  
Он снова сжал кулак, вспоминая, как голос Даниэля выдернул его из мутной пелены ярости. Он не помнил, насколько сильно бил и сколько раз ударил, только надеялся, что на самом деле не убил этого придурка. Поэтому он весь день сидел, ожидая, что его под белы рученьки уведет из школы полиция. Но этого не произошло. При всех своих многочисленных недостатках, у Кларенса было одно достоинство – он не помнил зла. Ни того, которое сделали ему, ни того, которое сделал сам.  
Филипп еще раз вздохнул. Он злился, люто-бешено злился на Кларенса, так злился, что даже не жалел о том, что ударил его, но… Подумав, он понял, что злится на него скорее как на дождь или ветер. Злиться на то, что Кларенс ведет себя, как… Кларенс, было так же глупо, как злиться на то, что идет ливень. Что не отменяло того, что если бы Филипп увидел его сегодня, он бы точно снова дал ему в морду. И на этот раз Даниэля не было бы рядом, чтобы его остановить.  
Прозвеневший звонок выдернул его из размышлений, класс начали наполнять дети. Филипп встряхнулся и улыбнулся одной из девочек, которая хихикнула и дернула за рукав подругу.  
\- Добрый день, ребята. Итак, сегодня мы поговорим о…  
************  
Когда Филипп вернулся домой, его глазам предстала невероятная картина – Даниэль ждал его с ужином, как приличный мальчик. Филипп усмехнулся, садясь за стол, наблюдая, как Даниэль выкладывает еду на тарелки и наливает чай. К его чести, ему хватало совести выглядеть виноватым и отводить глаза, прячась от прямого взгляда.  
Поужинали они почти в полной тишине, если не считать того, что Даниэль спросил, как прошел у Филиппа день, а тот ответил, что нормально. Атмосфера в доме была напряженная и стала только напряженней, когда Даниэль молча собрал посуду, намереваясь ее помыть. Филипп вздохнул и повернулся к его скорбной спине.  
\- Даниэль, сядь, пожалуйста. Мы не можем вечно избегать этого разговора.  
Спина Даниэля еще немного напряглась, он подчеркнуто аккуратно вытер руки и сел напротив Филиппа, все еще не смотря ему в глаза.  
\- Если ты хочешь сказать, что я поступил глупо и опрометчиво, то я это признаю, - он сидел, дергая длинные рукава футболки.  
\- Да, пожалуй, это я и хотел сказать. Ты поступил глупо и опрометчиво, а еще безответственно и совершенно по-детски.  
Даниэль один раз поднял на него взгляд, в котором отчетливо прочиталось раздражение, а потом снова вернулся к рассматриванию своих рук.  
\- И ты сейчас, наверняка, скажешь, что я не твой отец и бла-бла-бла, но, - Даниэль открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Филипп поднял палец, останавливая его, - но я очень волновался. У меня чуть инфаркт не случился, когда я получил твое сообщение. Так что, да, я считаю, что имею право сказать тебе, что ты повел себя по-детски.  
\- Я бы так не сказал, - пробормотал Даниэль, все еще обращаясь к своим рукам.  
Филипп фыркнул. Типичный подросток, на каждое слово - своих два.   
\- А как ты еще это назовешь? Осознанным и разумным поведением? Я бы…  
Даниэль поднял на него взгляд, останавливая.  
\- Я говорил не об этом. Ты прав, я повел себя по-детски, и ты имел полное право волноваться. Да, ты не мой отец, но я… Ты – человек, который мне дорог и имеешь право злиться, когда я поступаю глупо. Я был не прав. Прости, стоило сказать это раньше, - и он опять отвел взгляд, на этот раз смотря на чашку с чаем перед собой. Сказанное далось ему нелегко, и теперь Даниэль снова выглядел «отстраненным», что было явным признаком того, что ему тяжело.   
Филипп замер, не слишком зная, что сказать. Весь боевой запал пропал, как не было. Осталась только злость на Кларенса, на то, что из-за него вообще они сейчас сидят и вроде как ссорятся. Типа того. Без битья посуды, но слишком напряженно, чтобы назвать это просто обсуждением случившегося.  
Филипп вздохнул, потянулся вперед и положил руку Даниэлю на плечо, привлекая его внимание. Тот поднял глаза, взгляд был усталым, и тем самым «я не здесь», каким Даниэль пытался защититься от всего плохого, что его окружало. Было видно, что вся эта ситуация ела его изнутри целый день, так что он, в конце концов, решил признать свою неправоту. Филипп слегка сжал его плечо, пытаясь жестом выразить то, для чего никак не мог найти слов. По-хорошему, ему все равно следовало отчитать Даниэля за абсолютно глупое поведение, но… но ему не хотелось. Тем более что тот и так все понял сам. Умный мальчик, хоть и дурной.  
\- Он тебе ничего не сделал? – и снова вставал именно этот вопрос. Филипп опять ощутил укол злости.  
Даниэль отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Если не считать того, что подсыпал мне что-то в пиво и предлагал переспать с ним, то ничего, - Даниэль мрачно усмехнулся, заметно расслабляясь. – Тебе повезло, что он не в моем вкусе, люблю блондинов.  
Филипп повторил его усмешку.  
\- Действительно, мне повезло, - он нахмурился. – Больше никогда так не делай.  
Даниэль пожал плечами.  
\- Если бы ты не отключил телефон, я бы туда не пошел, - он посмотрел на Филиппа, в глазах сверкнуло любопытство. – Кстати, чем таким важным ты был занят?  
Филипп сразу помрачнел и выпрямился, настало его время отводить взгляд. Все еще больно было говорить об этом, он знал, что когда-нибудь расскажет все, но… но не сейчас.  
\- Семейные дела. Прости, я постараюсь больше так не делать, не могу сказать, что это моя лучшая привычка.  
Даниэль несколько секунд пристально смотрел на него, а потом кивнул.  
\- Все-таки, твой бывший – тот еще ублюдок.  
Филипп фыркнул, услышав из уст Даниэля нехарактерное слово, ругался он крайне редко, что для его возраста было даже странно, но удивительным образом очаровательно, когда Филипп об этом задумывался.  
\- Тут не могу с тобой поспорить, редкостный мудак.  
Даниэль фыркнул, складывая руки на груди. Теперь, после того, как чувство вины отошло на задний план, он чувствовал раздражение. По большей части, конечно, на себя, но искренне считал Филиппа его причиной.  
\- И что ты в нем только нашел?  
Филипп пожал плечами, почему-то эта ситуация его веселила все больше.  
\- Без понятия, если честно.  
Даниэль кивнул и встал, отставляя кружку к раковине, а потом возвращаясь к Филиппу.  
\- Он тебя абсолютно недостоин. И улыбается так… фальшиво.  
Филипп кивнул, улыбнувшись уголком губ, подумав, что, в общем и целом, плевать он хотел на Кларенса, а потом дернул Даниэля за руку, роняя на себя.  
\- Ты совершенно прав, - и он наклонился и поцеловал его, прерывая очередную гневную тираду.  
***************  
Он поймал Филиппа, когда тот пытался открыть дверцу машины, одновременно удерживая портфель так, чтобы тесты учеников не вывалились наружу. Их было слишком много, но оставлять что-то в классе Филиппу не хотелось – он надеялся разобраться с ними сегодняшним вечером.  
\- Хэй, солнце!  
Филипп обернулся, запихивая портфель на пассажирское сиденье, уже зная, кого увидит перед собой. Кларенс стоял, оперевшись бедром на дверцу своей машины, черные очки закрывали половину его лица, что «шикарно» смотрелось на фоне заснеженной улицы, и он широко улыбался. Филипп устало вздохнул.  
\- Мне казалось, мы с тобой все выяснили в прошлый раз…  
Кларенс улыбнулся еще шире и спихнул очки наверх, открывая глаза и красующийся слева синяк, а также разбитую бровь. Филипп поежился, с затаенным ужасом вспоминая свое поведение в ту ночь. Он не знал, что может настолько разозлиться. Если быть честным, он думал, что драки остались для него в прошлом, надеялся, что научился находить выход из любой ситуации при помощи слов. И вот, не смог сдержаться, когда увидел всю сценку целиком – Кларенса, который свободно обнимал Даниэля так, будто они – лучшие друзья, и Даниэля с абсолютно пьяным и немного испуганным взглядом.   
Кларенс пожал плечами и подошел ближе.  
\- Не напрягайся так, я пришел попрощаться, - он сунул руки в карманы брюк. – Дела сделаны, я уезжаю. Не знаю, когда еще смогу посетить старушку Британию, так что решил сказать тебе «до свидания».  
Филипп сложил руки на груди. Он не то чтобы еще злился – в конце концов, Кларенс за дело получил в морду, просто действительно хотел, чтобы тот поскорей исчез.   
\- Хорошо, желаю удачного пути.  
Кларенс наклонил голову, сделав обиженное лицо.  
\- И что, никакого поцелуя на прощание? А я так надеялся.  
Филипп тяжело вздохнул, успокаиваясь. Сейчас, через четыре года, после всего, что произошло с его жизнью, он не мог понять, как они вообще умудрились сойтись, пусть и ненадолго. Конечно, Кларенс был обаятельным, этого у него не отнимешь, но вся эта его любовь превращать любую ситуацию в театр одного актера… Четыре года назад это казалось Филиппу завораживающим, новым, по сравнению с его лондонскими друзьями и знакомыми, которые не так часто показывали открытые эмоции. Теперь же это только раздражало, несмотря на все обаяние и дикую харизму, которую излучал Кларенс. Казалось фальшивым, словно Кларенс не чувствовал, а только имитировал чувства.  
\- Нет, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Кларенс, для нас все кончено уже давно, отпусти меня, наконец, как сделал я еще четыре года назад.  
Американец снова пожал плечами и улыбнулся, чуть менее наигранно, чем обычно.  
\- Окей, прости, не буду к тебе больше приставать и к твоему мальчонке тоже, - он развернулся и пошел обратно к машине, обернувшись, когда уже коснулся ручки дверцы. – Увидимся, Филипп!  
Филипп фыркнул, тоже берясь за ручку дверцы своей машины. Глубоко внутри ему стало легче, будто что-то, наконец, перестало тянуть и болеть.  
\- Прощай, Кларенс!  
***  
Даниэль услышал, как в замке завозился ключ, и прошел в коридор, чтобы встретить Филиппа. Не то, чтобы они договаривались, что он сегодня заедет, но у него были ключи, и он подумал, что Филипп будет не против, тем более что идти домой ему не хотелось совершенно. Поэтому те два часа, что были между концом его занятий и тем, когда освобождался Филипп, Даниэль валялся на диване, почитывая одну из книжек, которые были рекомендованы для поступления в университет.  
Филипп был немного удивлен, увидев его, но удивление тут же сменилось на его лице улыбкой, так что Даниэль не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.  
\- Привет.  
Даниэль хотел спросить, как прошел день, когда Филипп сгреб его в объятия и буквально впился поцелуем в губы, почти прижимая к стене. Даниэль застонал, тут же закинул руки Филиппу на шею, прижимаясь всем телом и закрывая глаза. Когда поцелуй закончился, Даниэль чувствовал, что слегка задыхается, а зрение было немного расфокусированным. Филипп все еще не выпускал его из своих рук и смотрел как-то странно.  
\- Что случилось? – Даниэлю пришлось сглотнуть, чтобы спросить, голос не желал подчиняться ему с первого раза.  
\- Ничего, - Филипп покачал головой. – Просто скучал.  
Даниэль кивнул, подумав о том, что выяснить все можно и позже, а напоминать, что они виделись в школе всего несколько часов назад, было точно не к месту.  
***********  
Палату наполняло мягкое сияние гирлянды, которой ее украсили медсестры, жалея девочку, оказавшуюся на праздник в больнице. Цветные огоньки подсвечивали белую простынь, светло-бежевый каркас кровати, бледные руки… В таком свете даже огоньки аппарата, который беспрестанно следил за ее состоянием казались праздничными. Хэйзел вздохнула и стиснула слабые кулачки. Она ненавидела болеть, ненавидела больницы, ненавидела навязчивый запах лекарств и подчеркнутую стерильность. Ее раздражало собственное ослабевшее тело и сердце, которое отказывалось работать. Иногда ей казалось, что проще отпустить, перестать бороться и уйти вслед за мамой. Но она продолжала, ради отца и брата, потому что ради себя у нее сил сражаться уже не осталось.  
Она посмотрела в окно, за которым лениво кружился снег. Белое Рождество. И она в больнице, одна. Внезапно ей стало до слез жалко себя, она снова стиснула в руках простынь и прикусила нижнюю губу. Нет, плакать она не станет, не дождетесь! Ну и что, что отец снова был занят, а Даниэль праздновал с друзьями. Им и нечего сидеть с больной малолеткой. Вот если бы она была здорова, они бы тогда обязательно приготовили вместе ужин, посмотрели бы какой-нибудь добрый рождественский фильм и долго бы сидели дома, смотрели на елку, а папа бы всем раздавал подарки. Ну и ничего, ну и что, что она в больнице. Она всегда может позвать сестру Сьюзан, чтобы та включила ей какое-нибудь хорошее кино, может почитать книжку, которую ей оставил Даниэль. А отец с братом придут тогда, когда будут свободны. Ей еще все каникулы тут лежать, успеют наобщаться. А у них много дел, папа наверняка занят с каким-нибудь новым делом, а Даниэль так упорно учится, чтобы стать врачом, Хэйзел уж точно не будет его отвлекать. И потом, когда она выздоровеет, они еще много раз будут праздновать Рождество вместе, будет еще время.  
Девочка улыбнулась пустой комнате, наблюдая за миганием разноцветных лампочек. Несмотря ни на что, оптимизма ей было не занимать.  
И тут, как по волшебству, распахнулась дверь, и в палату вошел Даниэль, держа в руках подарочный пакет и книжку.  
\- Привет, малышка, не скучаешь тут по мне? – он улыбнулся, и Хэйзел не могла не улыбнуться в ответ.  
\- Было б по кому скучать! – конечно, она скучала, и конечно, она была безумно рада, что не будет проводить Рождество одна.  
Они обнялись, и только после этого она, нахмурившись, спросила:  
\- А где папа? И что в пакете?  
Даниэль вздохнул, в его глазах промелькнуло что-то нечитаемое, но оно пропало раньше, чем Хэйзел успела понять, что это было.  
\- Папа очень занят, ты же знаешь, как много он работает. Но он передавал тебе привет, - потом он протянул ей подарочный пакет. – А это тебе от меня, чтобы ты не скучала, мелочь.  
Хэйзел заглянула в пакет и вынула оттуда белого и пушистого плюшевого зайца. Она, как могла, скептично посмотрела на Даниэля.  
\- Мне давно не пять лет, - стоило признаться хотя бы перед собой, что недовольство она только изображала, потому что заяц ей понравился.  
Брат пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся.  
\- Для меня ты всегда будешь мелкая-мелочь.  
Хэйзел сделала вид, что замахнулась на него зайцем, а он притворно увернулся, после чего оба рассмеялись. Даниэль сел рядом на стул и положил на колени книгу, это оказалась, конечно же, «Рождественская история».  
\- Прости, я не смог принести тебе индейку или пудинг, медсестры бы все отобрали на входе, - он виновато посмотрел на сестру.  
Хэйзел улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
\- Ничего, у нас был вкусный ужин, так что не беспокойся. Я рада, что ты здесь, - она протянула руку и пожала своей слабой ладошкой ладонь Даниэля, отчего тот улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Ну, тогда ты, наверное, хочешь услышать ужасающую и захватывающую историю про одного противного старикашку? – Даниэль постарался сказать это так, чтобы звучать, как звучал Саймон, когда рассказывал свои ужастики. От этого Хэйзел засмеялась и закивала.  
\- Что же, тогда начнем, - он раскрыл книгу и начал читать. - Начать с того, что Марли был мертв. Сомневаться в этом не приходилось. Свидетельство о его погребении было подписано священником, причетником, хозяином похоронного бюро и старшим могильщиком…  
*******  
Саймон что-то говорил, но музыка его заглушала. Кэтрин пыталась слушать, но ей было тяжело скрыть раздражение. Она согласилась пойти на вечеринку вместе с Саймоном, но была совсем не в восторге от шума, толпы малознакомых людей и бессмысленной суеты. Саймон вдруг глянул на нее и потянул за руку на улицу, остановившись только чтобы накинуть куртки.   
\- Тебе там скучно, да?  
Кэтрин пожала плечами.   
\- Просто не люблю громкую музыку.   
Саймон хмыкнул, а потом улыбнулся.   
\- Еще только девять и родители нас примут с радостью – они столько наготовили! Не знаю, зачем так много. Давай я позвоню, скажу, что мы придем вместе? Тебя же дома не ждут?  
\- Нет, но не стоит, они наверное…  
Сайон отмахнулся и уже набирал номер.   
\- Ало, пап? Да! Да, я с Кэт! Нет, вечеринка – отстой! Да, я как раз об этом! Еще не сели? Супер, мы будем скоро, без нас не начинайте! А, не… он у сестры… - он покосился на Кэтрин. – Нет, она не веган. Все, ждите!   
Она оборвал звонок и потянул Кэтрин за руку.   
\- Пошли!   
*******  
Филипп поболтал виски в стакане и подумал, что зря не принял ни одно из приглашений на рождественские посиделки от друзей, но… Это было первое Рождество без матери, и он привык, что это – семейный праздник. До и после он мог пропадать где угодно, но в Рождественскую ночь всегда был дома. Традиция. Так сложилось, и так скоро он не решился что-либо менять. Нет, потом, конечно, придется… Подумалось, что если бы Даниэль не сказал, что будет у сестры, он бы позвал его, и наверное это было бы пусть и тоже непривычно, но все-таки лучше, чем пить в одиночестве под «Крепкого орешека» - вот уж самый из рождественских фильмов, который можно было выбрать… Филипп сделал еще глоток, с экрана раздавались выстрелы, но, в общем и целом, уютная темнота с разноцветными огоньками и бездумный фильм его устраивали. Только было немного одиноко…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Ребят! Это же кто-то читает? Я вижу в статистике, вы от меня не скроетесь! Поставьте хоть смайлик, если вам интересно) История постепенно подходит к своему концу, а у меня еще есть собранный под нее плейлист. И если кому это будет интересно, я выложу тогда ссылку на яндекс-музыку.


	8. Chapter 8

Белый цвет, будто всю больницу залили молоком или засыпали мукой. Белые стены, белые потолки, белые лампы под потолком, белые халаты врачей и белые простыни на кроватях. Вроде бы белый должен успокаивать, но на Даниэля он наводил тоску, смешанную с ужасом.  
Хэйзел стало плохо внезапно, совершенно неожиданно для всех. Просто она начала задыхаться, побледнела, потом пошли какие-то странные судороги, аритмия, чтобы увидеть которую даже не надо было мерить пульс, так сильно билась жилка у нее на шее.  
Отец просто схватил ее на руки и побежал к машине. Даниэль забрал из шкафа «экстренную сумку», бросив все остальные вещи, кроме телефона в кармане, забыв даже кошелек и ключи в своей сумке, и поспешил за ним. Впервые за долгое время они не ругались, не орали друг на друга. Впервые они действовали вместе и заодно, стараясь спасти жизнь единственной женщине их жизни. Хэйзел бледнела на глазах, отец положил ее на заднее сиденье, а Даниэль сел так, чтобы ее голова лежала у него на коленях. Сестренка неровно дышала и постоянно дрожала, машина неслась по полупустым улицам, руки отца, сосредоточенно смотрящего на дорогу, казалось, сейчас раздавят руль. Их не остановили, будто знали, почему они так спешат.  
У больницы они затормозили с визгом, выбросились оба из машины, отец снова подхватил Хэйзел на руки и побежал внутрь. Даниэль схватил сумку и побежал за ним. Им повезло, дежурный врач оказался лечащим врачом девочки, так что ее быстро отвезли в палату, поставили какую-то капельницу, подключили кучу каких-то постоянно пищащих приборов и надели кислородную маску. Хэйзел стала сразу такой маленькой во всем этом, она будто постепенно сливалась с простыней. Врач только взглянул на Даниэля, который отчаянно сжимал руку сестры, и отвел его отца в сторону. Даниэль не обращал внимания на них, он молился. Впервые, отчаянно, почти яростно. Только бы она выжила, только бы им дали еще немного времени, за которое, возможно, найдут лекарство, какой-то способ…  
Он не заметил, как врач вышел из палаты, очнулся только тогда, когда на плечо легла рука отца.  
\- Пошли, надо поговорить.  
Даниэль обернулся и сразу все понял, сердце будто сжали в тисках. Но он встал и вышел из палаты.  
\- Они ничего не могут сделать. Она не переживет операции. Ей остались сутки, это максимум.  
Отец говорил тихо и сухо, будто не о собственной дочери, а о совершенно чужом человеке.  
\- Но они могут попробовать? Могут же? Почему ты не заставишь их?  
Даниэль видел, как сжались его кулаки, будто он собирается ударить, но они были в больнице, так что бояться было нечего.  
\- Ты, что, не слышишь меня? Она не переживет операции! Врач с самого начала сказал нам, что этот вариант – не для нас, твоя сестра слишком слаба, у нее редкая группа крови, и не каждый день в больнице оказываются такие сердца на пересадку. И сейчас у них тоже нет ни одного, ни подходящего, ни любого другого, - он отвернулся и сложил руки на груди. – Они ничего не могут сделать.  
Даниэль почувствовал, как защипало глаза, и зло смахнул подступающие слезы. В голове роились мысли, от абсурдных – предложить свое сердце на пересадку, до невероятных – найти его на черном рынке. Ему казалось, что ничего не может быть слишком, если это спасет Хэйзел.  
\- Не говори ей ничего. Пусть она лучше не знает, вдруг… - отец покачал головой. Они оба знали, что чуда не случится, не на этот раз.  
Даниэль кивнул и толкнул дверь палаты. Хэйзел очнулась и сразу посмотрела на него, стоило ему зайти.  
\- Не ругайтесь, пожалуйста. Не надо, если это из-за меня.  
У нее был слабый голос, она все еще была бледная, но она говорила. И на секунду Даниэлю показалось, что чудо произошло, но потом Хэйзел скривилась, а какой-то прибор тревожно запищал. Впрочем, продлилось это всего несколько секунд.  
\- Ты слышала? – он сел рядом на стул и взял ее за руку, которая была свободна от кардиомонитора.  
Она кивнула и попыталась улыбнуться.  
\- Ничего, не волнуйся за меня. В конце концов, я умру молодой и красивой, а ты – старым и страшным, так что, считай, я выиграла.  
Даниэль невесело улыбнулся, поддерживая шутку сестры. В ней было столько силы, желания жить, но ее тело плевать хотело и на то, и на это. Хэйзел слегка пожала его пальцы, привлекая к себе внимание.  
\- Я передам маме привет от тебя.  
Даниэль кивнул, потому что почувствовал, будто грудь сдавило прессом, а потом слезы просто покатились по щекам. Он уткнулся в край кровати и ощутил, как легкая рука сестры легла ему на голову, вороша волосы. Он плакал, и ничего не мог с собой поделать, а Хэйзел успокаивала его, хотя должно было быть наоборот.  
*****  
Отец так и не зашел в палату, так и остался снаружи. Даниэль вышел только один раз, когда Хэйзел попросила воды. Они встретились с отцом взглядом, и он понял, что только что потерял семью. По крайней мере, ничего родного в этом взгляде больше не было, перед Даниэлем сидел совершенно чужой ему человек. Он прошел мимо к кулеру, вернулся в палату и больше не выходил.  
Все время он держал Хэйзел за руку, рассказывал что-то, старался отвлечь и насмешить. Пару раз ему даже удалось. Странный прибор еще несколько раз пищал, а Хэйзел внезапно бледнела, но это быстро заканчивалось. А потом Даниэль уснул, положив голову на ее кровать, резко, словно потеряв сознание, хотя поклялся себе не спать…  
Он проснулся посреди ночи, потому что Хэйзел слегка тронула его за плечо. В ее глазах стояли слезы, это было видно даже без яркого света. Она закусила губу.  
\- Позови папу, пожалуйста, - он шмыгнула носом и сжала руку на его плече. – Мне очень страшно, Даниэль…  
Он только кивнул и быстро встал, чувствуя легкое головокружение от сна в неудобной позе.  
\- Конечно, сейчас.  
Отец все еще сидел снаружи палаты, в коридоре горел яркий свет, он не спал.  
\- Она попросила позвать тебя.  
Отец сразу встал и вошел в палату. Хэйзел потянулась к нему, обняла и что-то зашептала на ухо, он кивнул, она поцеловала его в щеку… А потом все приборы разом будто сошли с ума, вся палата утонула в тревожном писке и мерцании красных ламп. Даниэль кинулся к сестре, но отец перехватил его поперек тела, не давая подойти. В палату ворвались врачи, их вытолкали наружу, какофония звуков разбавилась резкими выкриками врачей, писком новых приборов и запахом спирта и лекарств.  
Все закончилось очень быстро. Из палаты вышел их лечащий врач. Даниэль только взглянул на него, а потом развернулся и вышел из больницы. Больше ему тут делать было нечего.  
**************  
После посещения кладбища Филиппу всегда становилось немного тоскливо. Прошло уже больше года, и боль потери не была такой обжигающе-острой, только глухая тоска и апатия вместо умиротворения накатывала каждый раз. Но не съездить он не мог, не мог не отнести цветы, не постоять молча у камня с датами. Как всегда в голову лезли неуместные, глупые мысли – о том, что он думал, что мама, ну уж мама-то! Что она будет с ним… Нет, не как в детстве, когда казалось, мама будет с ним всегда и ничего не изменится. Филипп повзрослел и понял, что родители уходят, и это нормально. Просто ему казалось, что впереди еще очень много времени. Что она будет рядом еще… Ну, хотя бы лет двадцать-тридцать. Отца он не помнил, не знал и никогда не видел, бабушка с дедушкой тоже умерли, и мама была его единственной семьей. Возвращаясь с кладбища, Филипп вдруг подумал, что очень одинок – нет, конечно, у него были друзья, и были девушки, и вот теперь был Даниэль, хотя с этим было все сложно и непонятно, но настоящей семьи Филипп не чувствовал. Когда мама была еще жива, то после учебы, а потом после работы, его дома встречал горячий ужин, тепло и уют. Ни с кем Филипп больше не мог найти этого чувства – пара быстро закончившихся романов, и отношения с Мэри – они так и не съехались, не в счет. А Даниэль… Филипп мысленно вздохнул. Сложно представить Даниэля у плиты, готовящим ужин. Роль домохозяйки совершенно не подходит дерганному подростку. Вспомнив о Даниэле Филипп достал из кармана и включил телефон. Ругнулся про себя, вспомнив, что собирался больше не отключать связь, но сработала привычка. Как и все подростки, Даниэль требовал очень много внимания, искренне считая, что оно целиком должно принадлежать только ему, Филипп помнил этот возраст – ревность вызывает даже то, что твой друг пошел в кино, не позвав тебя. А еще Даниэль умел просто феноменально вляпываться в проблемы. Филипп не хотел, чтобы его дергали звонками и смс, пока он на кладбище – это казалось чем-то не вполне уместным, но теперь стоило отказываться от этой добровольной изоляции даже на несколько часов. Три пропущенных звонка. От Даниэля, ну конечно. И что удивительно – ни одного смс. Ну, ничего, Даниэль не такой бесчувственный и легко простит отключенный телефон после того, как узнает причину. Стоило давно сказать.   
Сердце кольнуло, когда он подходил к дому. Уже вечерело и на холодных каменных ступеньках кто-то сидел – то есть, как только Филипп заметил фигуру, он не сомневался, кто именно, кого еще могло принести ему на порог вечером, и кто еще остался бы дожидаться его, сидя на камне в середине марта, понял, что никого нет дома. Он не сразу заметил, что Даниэль сидит как-то съежившись и в первый момент подумал, что, конечно, он замерз в слишком легкой одежде. Но когда Даниэль даже не поднял голову на звук своего имени, Филипп ускорил шаг.  
\- Даниэль? Что ты тут делаешь, уже поздно. Долго сидишь? Почему не зашел в дом?  
Наконец, Даниэль как-то заторможено поднял голову и посмотрел на Филиппа. Бледное, в синеву лицо, покрасневшие глаза, мокрые ресницы, хоть на самом лице и не видно слез. Растрепанные волосы, не собранные в привычный хвост. Даниэль смотрел на Филиппа расширенными глазами, и в этих ярких глазах было что-то… Филипп понял, что случилось что-то плохое еще до того, как Даниэль выдохнул как-то задушено:  
\- Филипп…  
Филипп наклонился и за плечи поднял и поставил Даниэля на ноги, коснувшись его лица. Холодная кожа. От движения Даниэль видимо немного пришел в себя, и его затрясло от холода – по крайней мере, Филипп надеялся, что виноват холод – и он беспомощно ткнулся лицом Филиппу в грудь. Тот на минуту обнял его, отогревая, понимая, что нужно срочно тащить парня в дом, пока он не простудился окончательно.  
\- Пойдем, ты замерз весь. Пойдем в дом, расскажешь, что случилось. – Филипп взял Даниэля за запястья и тот тихо вскрикнул, вырвав руку, а Филипп потрясенно разглядывал размазавшиеся красные полосы у себя на пальцах. На черных напульсниках крови не было видно, да и Даниэль пытался прикрыть руки рукавами темной толстовки.  
\- Да что ты натворил? В дом, живо!  
Даниэль послушался, но в руки не давался, проскользнув в тепло, сам нагибаясь и снимая обувь. Филипп, быстро кинув куртку на вешалку и разувшись, теперь осторожно взял Даниэля за руку, снимая с запястья напульсник. Конечно, этот идиот не перерезал себе вены, крови слишком мало, да и не досидел бы он тогда до приезда Филиппа, хотя и думать об этом не хотелось. Но все равно обе руки оказались изрезаны тонкими полосками, частью уже подсохшими, частью снова закровоточившими, пока Филипп снимал с них ткань. Его мутило от мысли, что вот так Даниэль решил убить время в ожидании, пока он вернется домой. Филипп протащил парня на кухню и усадил на стул, как безвольную марионетку. Даниэль не сопротивлялся и не поднимал больше глаза, не разговаривал с ним, и Филипп заговорил сам, чтобы разрушить угнетающую тишину.  
\- Сейчас я обработаю тебе руки, а потом налью горячего чаю, и ты расскажешь, что у тебя случилось, хорошо? Даниэль, ответь мне – хорошо?  
\- Хорошо – Даниэль говорил тихо, словно сорванным голосом. Но это был хоть какой-то ответ, хоть какая-то реакция на то, что с ним происходит, и Филипп обрадовался уже этому. Быстро достав аптечку, он смочил вату хлоргексидином и обтер подсохшую кровь. Ничего опасного, некоторые ранки, пожалуй, глубоковаты, но все на наружной стороне руки, по венам идут только мелкие царапины. Что бы Даниэль ни думал в тот момент, когда делал это, умирать он не хотел. Это выглядело скорее, как крик о помощи, чем попытка суицида. Филипп осторожно забинтовал руки – просто на всякий случай, чтобы не занести грязь, и налил в чашку горячего чая, покосился на Даниэля и плеснул туда же глоток виски, после чего почти насильно всунул ему горячий напиток в руки.  
\- Что случилось?  
Даниэль поднял на Филиппа глаза и выдохнул.  
\- Хэйзел умерла. Сегодня. В больнице.  
***********  
В конечном итоге, этот день лучше всего подходил для похорон – дождливый, мрачный, холодный. Лондонское небо не поскупилось на воду, так что Филиппу приходилось стоять под зонтом и ежиться от пронизывающего ветра. Конечно, стоял он вдалеке, не на виду у родственников и друзей покойной, но не прийти он не мог. Даже оделся соответственно – выкопал черный костюм и белую рубашку, даже куртку нашел темную, чтобы не сильно бросалась в глаза. Ну и черный зонт, конечно.  
Ему плохо было видно со своего места, но не сложно было заметить, что Даниэль старается не стоять под зонтиком отца, а своего у него не было. Вообще, народу было удивительно много, больше, чем Филипп ожидал. Он думал, что придут Даниэль с отцом, Саймон Джаррет да, может, еще пара одноклассников. Оказалось, что у семейства Оллфорд достаточно много друзей и родственников. Ну, то есть у отца семейства, конечно. Хотя какая-то высокая и плотная женщина все время вздрагивала и порывалась погладить Даниэля по голове, но тот уворачивался большую часть времени. Он вообще стоял потерянный, будто не совсем здесь. Филипп его очень хорошо понимал.  
Священник прочел над бедной Хейзел короткую речь, наверное, говоря о чистоте и невинности покойной, по крайней мере, Филипп так думал, а из своего укрытия ему не было слышно, все заглушал шум дождя и свист ветра. Маленький гроб погрузился внутрь могилы, так что даже стало жутко. Филиппу пришла мысль, что когда-нибудь и он так же погрузится в пустоту и мрак. Конечно, все мечтают о том, что там, за гранью что-то есть, но ум ученого не позволял ему надеяться слишком сильно.  
Медленно, люди потянулись, чтобы бросить горсть земли на крышку гроба. Кто-то кидал и цветы. А Даниэль все стоял, сжимая какой-то маленький букетик в руках, отчего выглядел еще более несчастным и потерянным. Да и вообще, без своих безразмерных курток и толстовок, без слишком свободной одежды он выглядел как-то меньше, моложе. Будто маленький мальчик надел одежду, похожую на взрослую, чтобы казаться старше. Поразмышляв, Филипп решил, что раньше ему нравилось больше. Хотя, вероятно, мистер Оллфорд с ним бы не согласился.  
Могильщики быстро закидали яму землей. Белый могильный камень остался торчать, как кость, привлекая к себе внимание на контрасте с темной землей. Филипп заметил, как отец попытался приобнять Даниэля за плечи, но тот снова вывернулся и, видимо, сказал что-то резкое, потому что рука у мистера Оллфорда дернулась. Но, слава богу, на этом все и закончилось, больше они не разговаривали.   
«Если б не остановился, я б его убил» - подумал Филипп, сжимая сильнее в руке ручку зонтика. Они старались не обсуждать это, но отношения Даниэля с отцом всегда казались Филиппу сущим кошмаром. Правда, ему ничего не разрешали с этим сделать, но это не значило, что он не хотел.  
Люди потянулись от могилы, оставляя Даниэля в одиночестве. Родственница напоследок все же сумела погладить его по голове, вероятно, потому что он ничего не замечал вокруг себя. Когда все, а особенно мистер Оллфорд, отошли подальше, Филипп решился подойти. Кажется, Даниэль не заметил даже, что его укрыли зонтом, потому что вздрогнул только тогда, когда Филипп приобнял его за плечи, прижимая к себе.  
\- Мне жаль, что мы так и не познакомились, - прозвучало слишком громко, так что Филипп даже поморщился.  
\- Я рассказывал ей о тебе, ну… Немного, - Даниэль кивнул. – Она очень хотела увидеть моего нового «друга». Думаю, она догадывалась. Она очень умная… Была.  
Некоторое время они постояли в тишине, нарушаемой только шуршанием дождя по куполу зонта.  
\- Ханна? – Филипп удивленно смотрел на могильный камень, заметив второе имя.  
Даниэль кивнул.  
\- Мама никак не могла выбрать, вот и назвали двойным именем. Мое выбирал отец, так что… - он пожал плечами, а потом вздрогнул, развернулся и всем телом прижался к Филиппу, дрожа и комкая в руках его куртку. Филипп только крепче прижал его к себе свободной рукой. Он хорошо помнил, что это такое – терять дорогого человека, и знал, что слезы в этом случае – скорее лекарство, чем наоборот. Лучше выплакать эту боль, выпустить ее из себя, чем оставить внутри, чтобы она медленно растворяла тебя, словно кислота.  
Так они стояли, пока Даниэль не вздрогнул в последний раз и не вытер глаза платком, который достал из кармана. Когда он поднял на Филиппа глаза, они были красные.  
\- Спасибо, что пришел. Я… Они все… Я не знаю, - он стиснул зубы, сдержался, не заплакав снова.  
Филипп только пожал плечами.  
\- Я не мог не прийти, - потом вздохнул и взял Даниэля за руку. – Пойдем, покажу кое-что.  
Парень подчинился. Очевидно, блуждать под дождем по кладбищу вместе с Филиппом было для него лучше чем пойти со скорбящей толпой. Идти далеко не пришлось, могила была рядом. «Анна Лафреск, возлюбленная мать и подруга», гласил могильный камень, уже не такой белый, как тот, что стоял на могиле Хэйзел, но все равно со слишком свежей датой. Даниэль шокировано вскинул взгляд на Филиппа, когда тот подошел и положил руку на верхушку камня, прикрывая глаза.  
\- Ты не говорил…  
Тот только пожал плечами.  
\- А ты и не спрашивал.  
Даниэль подошел ближе и взял его за руку.  
\- Как это произошло?  
Филипп открыл глаза и посмотрел на него, его взгляд был спокойным, боль уже успела покрыться коркой, стать не такой острой.  
\- Она болела, долго. Так что, в конечном итоге, для нее так было даже лучше.  
Они снова замолчали, говорить не хотелось. Дождь все так же шумел, а ветер стих, медленно темнело. Даниэль взял Филиппа за руку.  
\- Пойдем домой.  
Филипп кивнул, и они вместе развернулись, чтобы уйти с кладбища.  
******************  
Даниэль не знал, как войти в дом. Не теперь, когда дома не осталось ничего – ни матери, пахнущей духами и косметикой, и чуть-чуть – свежей выпечкой, пока мама была жива у них еще была домашняя еда, готовились семейные ужины и Даниэль был уверен, что у него есть семья, настоящая, правильная, любящая… Как у нормальных людей, как у Саймона, например. Потом мама умерла, и Даниэль кусал пальцы, стискивал зубы, но держался, сжимая в руке на похоронах пальцы Хэйзел, и убеждал себя, что это не конец света. А потом Хэйзел заболела, и то, что Даниэль еще пытался удержать, какое-то понимание семьи, дома, из фундамента которого смерть матери выбила камень – все это начало рассыпаться. Хэйзел лежала в больнице, и Даниэль приходил к ней, разговаривал, рассказывал о школе, читал в слух, но младшая сестренка больше не ждала его дома, а потом его впервые ударил отец, и Даниэль… Ничего не ответил на это, решив тогда, что нужно просто потерпеть, что смерть мамы и болезнь сестры так подействовали, и что это пройдет, когда Хэйзел поправиться, что все еще может наладиться… На коже оставались синяки, Даниэль научился покупать травку, и молчал – ради Хэйзел, чтобы она не волновалась, и иногда сбегал переночевать к Саймону. А теперь Хэйзел нет, и значит, нет дома, и знакомые стены не успокаивают, а успокаивают чужие объятия, того, кто держал его в руках на кладбище, потому что самому Даниэлю утешать стало некого. Но прятаться у Филиппа до бесконечности он не мог, поэтому вернулся, поэтому теперь глубоко вдохнул, открывая дверь своими ключами и переступая порог. Больше всего ему хотелось проскользнуть в свою комнату и запереться там, и попытаться как-то сложить эту, новую картину мира, в котором больше не было Хэйзел, но в котором надо было как-то жить, но резкий окрик застал его посреди коридора.  
\- И ты посмел вернуться?  
Даниэль вздрогнул и обернулся. Отец казался сейчас совершенно чужим человеком, незнакомым, в нем не было ничего от того человека, которого Даниэль когда-то знал и любил. Чужой. Не семья. Он почувствовал себя вором, словно пробрался в чужой дом, и его застал хозяин, грозящийся вызвать полицию… Он молчал, пытаясь свыкнуться еще и с этим знанием – что этот человек больше не воспринимается, как семья, только как угроза. И поэтому пропустил момент, когда оказался с ним лицом к лицу.  
\- Куда ты делся после похорон?! Тебе что, плевать на смерть сестры? Спасибо, что хоть на похороны явился!  
Даниэль вздрогнул всем телом, смерть Хэйзел снова болью прошлась по сердцу и он выплюнул:  
\- Мне не плевать!  
И пошатнулся, когда лицо обожгла пощечина. Удивленно поднял руку к щеке, чувствуя, как она наливается жаром, как звенит в ухе, и посмотрел на отца. Он не ожидал нападения… Не сейчас, по крайней мере. Не так скоро после... Ставшее вдруг незнакомым лицо скривилось, и губы зло выплюнули:  
\- Отправляйся в свою комнату и сиди там!  
Даниэль посмотрел в ответ, и человеку, бывшему его отцом, захотелось поежиться. Так смотрят на чужих людей или, иногда, на мертвецов. Даниэль постоял еще минуту и пошел в комнату. Заглянул в зеркало – удар отпечатался красным, но синяка не будет, сойдет через полчаса, и начал собирать вещи. Все, что могло пригодиться – ноутбук, фотокамера, кое-какая одежда, все деньги, которые у него были. Даниэль не сомневался, что карточку отец заблокирует, как только поймет, что он ушел, но надеялся, что успеет снять побольше. Насчет будущего он не беспокоился – надо только дотянуть до окончания школы. В мамином завещании четко прописана его доля, то, что было отложено ему на университет, так что расставаться с мечтой о степени совершенно необязательно. Можно подрабатывать фотографией, Саймон говорил, что может свести с кем нужно – тоже увлекался, хоть камера у него была и попроще. Нужно найти квартиру. Сейчас можно попроситься к тому же Саймону, если он не с Кэтрин, а потом найти что угодно, какой угодно угол, когда он поступит в универ, можно будет переехать в общежитие, или… Он что-нибудь придумает. Мысли пойти к Филиппу даже не мелькнуло. Даниэль хотел равноправных отношений, действительно отношений, теперь он наконец-то смог себе в этом признаться, но разве о них может идти речь, когда приходишь к своему любовнику с одной сумкой на плече? Нет. Надо сначала… Даниэль нахмурился, подошел к окну и распахнул его, вдыхая свежий воздух. Он и не заметил, что в комнате так душно. Надо ставить для себя цели, добиваться их. Сначала – найти жилье, деньги, закончить школу, поступить в университет, найти работу… Да. Даниэль еще раз обвел комнату, в которой жил всю жизнь, взглядом и забрал со стола рамку, где он, на несколько лет младше, качал на качелях тогда еще полную сил и весело смеющуюся сестру. Сунул снимок в сумку и тихо вышел из дома, не прислушиваясь к тому, что делает оставшийся в гостиной отец.  
Даниэль и правда нашел квартиру – не квартиру, комнату, в которой помещалась только кровать и стул, даже стола не было, но ноут можно было поставить на колени, а спиной – опереться на стену, так что заниматься это мешать не будет. Даниэль заплатил за месяц вперед, закрыл дверь комнаты, сбросил сумку на небольшой пустой кусочек пола. Подошел, попытался открыть окно – но его, видимо не открывали лет десять, и ставни заело. Вздохнул, сел на кровать. И расплакался, неожиданно для себя, беззвучно, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Собранный плейлист я выложу с последней главой!


	9. Chapter 9

Даниэль приходил к Филиппу только по пятницам – усталый, замученный и голодный. По пятницам, потому что на неделе у него не было времени и сил, а в субботу он срывался на подработку и пропадал на все выходные. Но вечером в пятницу Филипп неизменно находил Даниэля на пороге, когда возвращался домой. Ключи от дома Даниэль не то чтобы ему вернул… Просто как-то раз оставил на тумбочке у кровати, словно забыл, да так и не забрал оттуда. Филипп только головой покачал. Он уважал стремление Даниэля доказать себе, отцу, ему и всему миру, что он справится, сможет, прорвется, и он сможет сам – это было по-мужски, то, что Даниэль брал на себя всю ответственность такого поступка, как побег из дома, но Филиппу его все равно было жаль, потому что он отчетливо видел – Даниэль себя загоняет. Чаще всего Филипп по вечерам, в пятницу, находил его дремлющим на ступеньках, и радовался, что погода стоит теплая, потому что во сне Даниэль все равно замерзал, и пытался свернуться в клубок, оставаясь при этом в сидячем, а все-таки не в лежачем положении. Филипп был уверен, что никому бы из них не понравилось, если бы он нашел у своих дверей своего парня, спящим на коврике. Это было как-то… Совсем жалко. Даже если отбросить мнение соседей.   
Даниэль моргал, улыбался ему, а Филипп с каждым разом все отчетливее видел заострившееся лицо, ставшие совсем уж огромными голодные и усталые, и без того пронзительные, а теперь и вовсе какие-то нереальные глаза, в обрамлении темных кругов с болезненной подводкой воспаленных век. Даниэлю надо было больше спать и есть, и вообще переехать, наконец, а не изводить себя. Но он упрямо держался.  
Филипп готовил ужин, а Даниэль пил чай, и, если не был слишком усталым, о чем-то рассказывал, а если был – то просто сидел, как кот, и следил за Филиппом глазами. Они ели вместе и перемещались на диван. Потом, обычно, Даниэль вскидывал голову и тянулся за поцелуем, и Филипп, конечно же, целовал его.  
Один раз, в один из таких вечеров, Даниэль оторвался от Филиппа после поцелуя, облизнул губы, и несчастно посмотрел на него.  
\- Ты прости, - Даниэль даже губу закусил и старался не смотреть Филиппу в глаза, - Прости, но я, кажется, не могу. Я очень устал. Я спать хочу. Я прямо сейчас отключусь.  
Филипп на несколько секунд прижал его к себе, целуя куда-то в волосы на макушке, и кивнул.  
\- Конечно. Идем спать?  
В кровати Даниэль почти сразу отрубался, обнимая подушку, не обращая внимания на еще не потушенный в комнате свет. Филипп наклонялся и подозрительно принюхивался к каштановым волосам, разметавшимся по подушке, но те пахли только дешевым шампунем, а не травкой, так что Филипп временно успокаивался. Ничего. Совсем скоро, Даниэль, наконец-то, станет действительно совершеннолетним и можно будет серьезно поговорить, не опасаясь, что у них будут огромные проблемы. Даниэль хмурился во сне, и Филипп поглаживал напряженную морщинку между бровей, стирая теплым прикосновением это беспокойство, и ложился рядом, чтобы через пару минут Даниэль почти полностью заползал на него, зарывшись лицом куда-то в шею.  
И на утро, взъерошенный, с осоловелым, невыспавшимся взглядом, он проглатывал кофе и завтрак, целовал Филиппа, и исчезал за порогом. Филипп мыл посуду и вздыхал. Так продолжаться вечно, определенно, не могло.  
**************  
В свой восемнадцатый день рождения Даниэль сидел на кровати, подобрав под себя ноги, в съемной, тесной комнатушке, и щелкал колесиком зажигалки. Сигареты он не курил, а травку… Даниэль замечал, как подозрительно Филипп принюхивается к нему, обнимая при встрече, и фыркал про себя, даже если бы он не бросил это дело, откуда бы он взял деньги на наркотики? А вот зажигалка осталась – валялась в кармане куртки, на случай… Ну, например, на случай если электричество выключат, у Даниэля будет хоть какой источник света. В день рождения Даниэлю было тоскливо и одиноко, он не хотел идти к Филиппу, потому что тот… Ну, накормит, конечно, и у него будет хорошо и уютно, а в животе свернулся голодный ком, но Даниэлю казалось это неправильным. Словно он пришел просить подачку в праздник. Денег было в обрез, приходилось распределять, чтобы протянуть еще немного, и позволить себе выбиться из этого графика трат Даниэль себе не мог, так что о праздничном ужине не могло быть и речи. Поэтому Даниэль щелкал зажигалкой. Наконец, зажег огонек надолго и посмотрел на дрожащее от сквозняка пламя. Желаний было много, но все какие-то мелкие. И чего-то по-настоящему важного Даниэль сформулировать и придумать не мог. Он смотрел на пламя, пока не почувствовал что от нагретого огнем металла уже начинает чуть ощутимо жечь пальцы. Второй раз крутануть колесико не получится – обожжется, придется ждать пока остынет. «Хочу, чтобы все было хорошо» по-дуратски подумал Даниэль и дунул на огонек, сдувая пламя.  
В дверь постучали Даниэль, от неожиданности выронивший зажигалку и все-таки обжегшийся чертыхнулся и отозвался совсем неприветливо:  
\- Да, кто там?  
Дверь отворилась – Даниэль запирал ее только, когда уходил, и в комнату просочился Филипп. Стало еще теснее, но вместе с тем гораздо уютнее.  
\- Как неласково. Я вообще-то поздравить тебя зашел.  
На колени Даниэлю опустилась коробка с пирожными и логотипом кофейни неподалеку. А рядом на кровать – Филипп, все равно места особо не было и выбирать не приходилось. Даниэль открыл коробку и облизнулся, а Филипп внезапно протянул ему связку ключей. Ключи были знакомые – от дома Филиппа, Даниэль их оставил, когда решил жить, полагаясь только на себя, и вот теперь Филипп опять протягивал ему эти ключи. Даже нелепый брелок в виде старого масляного фонаря, который Даниэль на них повесил, так и болтался.   
\- С днем рождения.  
Даниэль медленно отставил коробку. И покачал головой.  
\- Прости, я не могу.  
Филипп вдруг дернул его за руку, опрокидывая на себя, под душераздирающий скрип старой кровати, и обнял, не давая брыкаться.  
\- Прослушай, мне ты уже все доказал, себе – еще успеешь доказать, а отцу – уже не докажешь. И, поскольку теперь меня за это не посадят, я очень хотел бы, чтобы ты уехал из этого клоповника. Если тебе так будет легче – разделим счета. Или можешь помогать по дому. Что угодно, но если ты не примешь мою помощь, ты себя загонишь.  
Даниэль, как кот, уперся руками в грудь Филиппа, пытаясь его оттолкнуть.  
\- Я не поеду.  
Филипп опрокинул его на кровать и прижал своим весом.  
\- Пожалуйста. Я прошу.  
Даниэль моргнул, смотря в светлые глаза и подумал, что, в конце-концов, он и так собирался рано или поздно предложить Филиппу жить вместе. Просто он собирался это сделать… лет на пять-десять позже. А в доме Филиппа будет гораздо удобнее. И там будет Филипп – всегда, а не раз в неделю… Даниэль вздохнул и кивнул.  
\- Ладно, хорошо… Дай только сумку собрать, – Филипп так довольно улыбнулся, что Даниэль нахмурился. – Но учти, я могу прожить и без твой помощи!  
Филипп серьезно кивнул.  
\- Конечно. Но сейчас тебе стоит сосредоточиться на учебе, а не на выживании.  
*******************  
Даниэль, очевидно, нервничал, и Филипп хорошо понимал, почему. Его самого не радовала перспектива встречи с отцом Даниэля. Филипп нахмурился, выворачивая на улицу, на которой стоял нужный им дом. Прошло чуть больше полугода с того момента, как они съехались, прежде чем он убедил Даниэля забрать из дома вещи. Одежда не была проблемой, ее можно было купить, на это денег им хватало. Но какие-то памятные вещи, что-то, что напоминало бы Даниэлю о матери и сестре…  
Филипп хорошо понимал Даниэля, у него тоже был хороший опыт в проблеме отношений отцов и детей, он хорошо знал, каково это – ненавидеть своего отца. Мама никогда не врала ему, и когда он в детстве спросил, куда делся папа, она не стала говорить, что он был моряком дальнего плавания или военным летчиком, геройски погибшим на вылете. Она грустно улыбнулась и сказала, что папа очень любит свою работу, поэтому ему пришлось уехать. С тех пор Филипп ненавидел человека, которому собственная карьера оказалась дороже, чем жена и маленький сын. Ненавидел долго, пока отец не умер, оставив им с мамой дом и некоторое количество денег на счету. Впрочем, полюбить его это не помогло, просто для Филиппа он перестал существовать не только эмоционально, но и физически.  
Он положил руку Даниэлю на колено, слегка сжав в знак поддержки.  
\- Все будет хорошо, я буду рядом.  
Даниэль вздохнул и нахмурился.  
\- Я знаю, - он вздохнул еще раз, а потом повернулся к Филиппу и улыбнулся ему. – Спасибо, что поехал со мной.  
Филипп пожал плечами, останавливая машину у тротуара.  
\- Разве я мог поступить иначе?  
***  
Даниэль открыл дверь своим ключом, замки, оказывается, не сменили, и сразу направился к себе к комнату. Он подумал о том, что Филипп впервые находится в его доме, мельком пожалев о том, что не смог познакомить его с Хэйзел и мамой. Он бы им точно понравился. Даниэль поморщился, чувствуя себя мелким воришкой, забравшимся в дом каких-то богачей. Не самое приятное чувство, когда находишься в собственном доме. В бывшем своем доме, по крайней мере.   
Филипп с интересом осмотрелся. Дом был большим, больше его.. Вокруг чувствовалась заботливая рука, которая тщательно подбирала шторы к скатерти на столе, а посуду к мебели на кухне. Но дом все равно выглядел пустым и стылым, сразу становилось понятно, что отец Даниэля тут скорее спит, чем живет. Филипп бросил последний взгляд на гостиную и направился вслед за своим парнем вверх по лестнице. Он испытывал нечто среднее между тем, когда ты стоишь на стреме, когда вы с друзьями воруете яблоки в соседском саду, и тем, когда ты сидишь у костра в дозоре, охраняя своих спутников. Не то, чтобы ему доводилось испытывать последнее, но он читал много приключенческих книг, так что мог себе представить.  
Комната осталась такой же, как была в тот момент, когда Даниэль в злости и отчаянии кидал вещи к себе в сумку. Было ощущение, что отец вообще не заходил в нее с тех пор. Даниэль вздохнул и скинул с плеч все ту же сумку, начиная собирать в нее некоторые мелочи, которые он хотел забрать с собой.  
\- Это твоя сестра? – Филипп поднял со стола фотографию в рамке, на которое были двое улыбающихся детей, в одном из которых хорошо узнавался Даниэль, но несколькими годами младше.  
Даниэль кивнул, взяв молча фото из рук Филиппа и положив в сумку.  
\- Ты бы ей понравился, - сказал он, подумав.  
Филипп вздохнул, опустившись на компьютерный стул у стола, сам ноутбук Даниэль, конечно, забрал с собой, когда уходил из дома. Но судя по тому, что кучка в сумке росла, он многое из важного оставил тут. На пару минут он вышел из комнаты куда-то, позволяя Филиппу осмотреться. Комната была классической для подростка – постеры любимых групп и игр на стенах, какие-то мелочи, пара фигурок персонажей игр и мультиков, которые Даниэль оставил на местах, видимо, не пожелав брать с собой во взрослую жизнь. Единственное, что выбивалось из образа – отсутствие разбросанных по всем поверхностям предметов одежды, она вся аккуратно висела и лежала в стенном шкафу, который теперь был открыт, и в котором Филипп с удивлением обнаружил чехол с электро-гитарой. Он никогда не замечал, чтобы Даниэль был музыкальным. Либо, конечно, это был атрибут богатенького сыночка, просто обязательный для всех его достатка. Филипп хмыкнул и вытащил гитару из шкафа, надеясь, что Даниэль сердиться не будет. Ему давно хотелось научиться играть, но инструмент стоил неоправданно дорого, а тут и случай подвернулся, считай, сам.  
Даниэль зашел в комнату Хэйзел и чуть не задохнулся – все было именно так, как в тот день, когда они повезли ее в больницу, настолько, что у него кольнуло сердце. Те же гирлянды на стенах, фотографии вместе с ним и друзьями, милые плакаты и красивые подушечки на кровати – следы былой счастливой жизни, до болезни, до смерти матери. Даниэль на мгновение зажмурился, прогоняя слезы. Прошло уже достаточно времени, не должно было быть так больно, но было, все еще сжимало сердце когтистой рукой всякий раз при воспоминаниях о сестре, все еще не давало дышать нормально. Он глубоко вздохнул и подошел к стене воспоминаний, как называла ее Хейзел. Снял с ней несколько фотографий – вдвоем с сестрой, сестру с мамой и их втроем вместе. Поколебался, но фото с отцом оставил нетронутыми, ему не хотелось забирать с собой воспоминания о нем. Он уже положил руку на ручку своей двери, когда услышал хлопок закрывшейся двери.  
\- Вот черт, - выругался Даниэль тихо, быстро открывая и тихо закрывая дверь за собой.  
\- Что случилось? – Филипп поднял на него глаза.  
\- Отец пришел, я слышал, - Даниэль прикусил губу, чуть не стиснув в руках фотографии.  
Филипп встал, выпустив из рук гитару, и подошел к Даниэлю, положив руку на плечо. Тот явно был в панике, стал дышать чаще, очевидно боясь того, кто был внизу.  
\- Я с тобой, помнишь? Он ничего не сделает тебе, обещаю.  
Даниэль рвано выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.  
\- Да, знаю, - он положил фото в сумку сверху, застегнул ее, поколебался, а потом повесил гитару на плечо, вручив сумку Филиппу. – Нам пора.  
Они спустились, держась за руки. Отец Даниэля встретил их нахмуренным и недовольным выражением лица. Даниэль встретил его взгляд прямо, не отводя глаз.  
\- Вернулся… - слово упало камнем в тишину.  
\- Я пришел забрать свои вещи, - Даниэль слегка выступил вперед, будто по привычке, закрывая плечом Филиппа.  
Отец никогда не бил Хэйзел, но Даниэль всегда подсознательно боялся, что это произойдет, так что это движение переросло в привычку.  
Мужчина скривился, Филипп заметил, как он стиснул кулаки.  
\- Тут нет ничего твоего, неблагодарный мальчишка, - было видно, что он завелся с полуоборота и теперь еле сдерживается.  
Даниэль тоже напрягся, вставая в защитную позу, готовясь закрыться от удара.  
\- Я забрал свои вещи, что бы ты ни думал по этому поводу. И я ухожу. Прощай, отец, - Даниэль сделал шаг вперед, намереваясь пройти мимо.  
\- Ах ты, мерзкий, маленький… - мужчина занес руку, его лицо искривилось от злости.  
Даниэль зажмурился, приготовившись к пощечине, но ее не последовало. Он открыл глаза и удивленно поднял голову. Филипп крепко держал его отца за запястье, не давая ему опустить руку, они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и злость во взгляде Филиппа была даже ярче.  
\- Нет, мистер Оллфорд, - он заставил его опустить руку, а потом закрыл собой Даниэля и взял его за локоть. – Мы уходим. Прощайте.  
Даниэль никак не мог перестать удивленно смотреть на Филиппа, пока они шли по дому, а потом по улице к машине. Только когда они сели, закинув вещи на заднее сиденье, Филипп дал волю злости, сильно ударив кулаком по рулю, так что Даниэль вздрогнул.  
\- Знаешь, твой отец, все же, такой мудак… - Филипп закрыл глаза, откинувшись на спинку сиденья.  
И тогда Даниэль, наконец, расслабился, разжав дрожащие руки, которыми обнимал себя. Теперь все, наконец, закончилось. Эта глава жизни закрылась, открывая новую, как Даниэль надеялся, гораздо более счастливую. Он глубоко вздохнул, а потом положил ладонь Филиппу на бедро.  
\- Поехали домой, я устал.  
Филипп повернулся к нему, улыбнулся и завел машину.  
\- Конечно, поехали, - он вырулил на дорогу, поворачивая к их общему дому, - что будешь на ужин?  
****  
Эпилог  
Санди прыгал вокруг, жалобно скуля, маленькая Шерил плакала, сидя на руках у Филиппа, на ее коленке красовалась знатная ссадина, украшенная по краям травяным соком и кусочками земли. Даниэль зло рылся в аптечке, про себя ругаясь, что кто-то все опять перемешал, угробив его удобную и аккуратную систему, и что теперь ничего не найти.  
\- Успокой ее, я не могу сосредоточиться!  
Филипп еще немного покачал малышку, но она и не думала утихать, а скулеж собаки только добавлял звуков в какаофнию.  
\- Санди, тихо! – Филипп прикрикнул на пса, и тот улегся на ковер, прикрыв лапой нос. – Ты тут психиатр, ты и успокой!  
Даниэль с радостным звуком извлек из разгромленного ящика с лекарствами дезинфектор и продолжил искать пластырь.  
\- Я не детский психиатр, сколько еще раз говорить!  
\- Да какая разница?  
\- Большая! Я не знаю, как ее успокоить. Ага! Вот он! – он вытащил веселенький пластырь с принтом Хэлло Китти и показал его малышке. – Сейчас все заклеим, и не будет болеть.  
Шерил всхлипнула, а потом протянула ручки, чуть не перекувырнувшись в руках Филиппа.  
\- Папочка!  
Даниэль взял дочку на руки, отчего она сразу успокоилась и стала только тихонько всхлипывать, пока он бормотал ей какую-то нежную чушь о том, что скоро все заживет.  
Филипп вздохнул, взял у него из рук все необходимое и быстро обработал ранку, пока Даниэль отвлекал дочку.  
\- Вот почему успокаиваю ее я, сказки читаю тоже я, да даже блинчики я пеку, а папочка у нас ты? – Даниэль злобно зыркнул на него, осторожно опуская девчушку на пол, она сразу же поковыляла к собаке, заставляя Санди сорваться с места и убежать во двор, до новой ссадины оставалось меньше дня. – А говорил еще, что не детский психиатр.  
\- Не детский. Вот когда ей будет лет двенадцать, тогда, может, я и смогу понять, что у нее в голове происходит. – Даниэль из дверного проема следил, как дочь носится по траве – И, зная подростков, не уверен, что мне это понравится.   
Филипп подошел и приобнял его за плечи. Нервозность испарилась, когда Шерил спокойно продолжила играть с собакой. Даниэль всегда пугался, когда с ней что-то происходило, возвращался старый, еще детский страх, что что-то пойдет не так, что он не сможет помочь. К счастью, пока ничего хуже царапин или обычных детских болезней их дочь не беспокоило.  
Филипп поцеловал его в висок.  
\- Паапочка.  
За это он получил кулаком в бок, впрочем, привычно.  
Шел второй год отцовства.

Ты не любишь, когда мои волосы пахнут дымом.  
Ты не любишь, когда я прячу под ткань запястья.  
Я не знаю значенья слов «просто быть любимым»,  
Не уверен, что помню значение слова «счастье».

Ты целуешь следы на болезненно-бледной коже,  
И в молчанье твоем – сожаление, боль и ярость,  
Я пройду через это сам, потому что должен,  
Просто должен. И мне противна чужая жалость.

Мы случайно вне дома поймаем друг друга взгляды,  
Промолчу. Ты, конечно, ни слова не скажешь тоже,  
Мы не знаем друг друга на людях – так просто надо,  
Я глаза отведу. Я все знаю. Я просто должен.

Я тоскую, не смея даже себе признаться,  
Я сгораю в твоих руках и глаза закрою.  
Твоя кожа огнем и солью мне жалит пальцы,  
Эту сладкую пытку готов поделить с тобою.

Эту сладкую пытку, тот миг, что почти на грани,  
Словно содранной кожей твои ощущая руки,  
Кто решится гадать, что теперь пролегло меж нами,  
«Это просто постель». Только я не хочу разлуки.

Я обязан держаться, молчать, и не сметь заплакать,  
Но ты смог отогреть, незаметно и понемногу  
И я вновь под дождем, сквозь туман, полумрак и слякоть  
Прихожу за теплом, словно пес, к твоему порогу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Итааааааааак!  
> Мы дошли до последней главы, до конца пути, не побоюсь этого сказать!  
> Надеюсь, вам было так же интересно, как и мне)  
> Я буду очень-очень-очень благодарен комментариям, потому что это, в своем роде, эксперимент, так что мне хотелось бы знать ваше мнение, любимые мои читатели (я уже говорил, что знаю, что вы существуете!) Пишите, не стесняйтесь! Рад буду любым вопросам и мнениям)  
> И я обещал плей-лист) Вот ссылка:  
> https://music.yandex.ru/users/rinko-69/playlists/1002  
> Он сложен в более-менее хронологическом, с точки зрения логики повествования и эмоционального посыла, порядке. Надеюсь, тоже будет интересно послушать)  
> Спасибо вам за то, что были вместе со мной! Всем лучи любви!


End file.
